


An Unusual Game

by Candyfairey



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-02-23 04:04:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 36
Words: 65,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2533523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candyfairey/pseuds/Candyfairey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isabelle and Oswald are brought together under the worst of circumstances. She is moving to a new, strange city under the urging of her uncle while the young Oswald is figuring out his own path. She stands up for him, something no one has ever done, and he uncharacteristically decides to help her. They may end up saving one another and discover something neither of them expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Okay, so ever since the second episode of Gotham, where this fic starts, this idea has been swirling around in my head and I’ve been unable to shake it. This MAY turn out to be a dark fic, especially with the darkness in the show but we’ll see. This is a romance between Oswald Cobblepot and an OC. Anyways, please review! Enjoy!  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Gotham, only my OC.  
> Also I accidently came across this song about two years ago and then it was in one of the promos for Gotham and it really just works so well I’ve decided to use it for the fic too.  
> Playlist:  
> A Perfect Circle-Counting Bodies Like Sheep to the Rhythm of the War Drums  
> Alice in Chains-Rooster

Chapter 1  
“Love is an unusual game. There are either two winners or none.”-Unknown  
It was early morning and still dark, the full moon bright and the only source of light. It was cold and there were no stars in the sky, something she noticed when she stepped out of the diner earlier.  
Now her legs and lungs were burning, the cold air searing her lungs with every quick intake of breath as she ran. She couldn’t hear the slap of her scuffed up Chucks on the pavement every second, or feel the smack of the end of her ponytail and cross-body bag as they hit her back with every step, nor could she feel the cold sweat that was accumulating on her back and seeping into her sweater.  
She had dropped her cell in panic back at the diner. Now she thought of every scenario: she could dive to the side of the road and hide in the grass, she could keep going despite the fact that she could tell the adrenaline in her veins was dying down, she could just stop and scream at the top of her lungs for help but there wasn’t a porch light or headlight around.  
Her energy was starting to fail her but she pushed herself. Seconds later headlights and the roar of an engine were behind her and she pounded forward, forcing her legs to go as fast as she could despite the fact that they were starting to feel heavier with every step. She leaned forward automatically, an innate instinct of survival to help prey escape their predators.  
She cried out as she heard the vehicle behind her close in and come to a stop. She barely heard the two young men get out and hit the pavement as they closed in on her over the pounding in her ears. Instead of crying out when a hand grabbed her shoulder she spun around, fist flying and searching for contact but it didn’t come. The guy that grabbed her had her hand in his, blocking the blow. He shoved her to the ground and held her down, getting on top of her to keep her still as the other one slowly walked towards them.  
She tried to scream but the guy on top of her covered her mouth with his hand. She squirmed beneath him, trying to kick or get her hands free to hit or to bite his fingers. The other one reached them and grabbed her legs holding them together and keeping her from kicking him in the face as he tied them. He came around to where she could see him and the guy on top of her was holding her hands together as the other guy tied them as well. The guy got off of her and he grabbed her under her shoulders while the other grabbed her feet and they started towards the vehicle. She squirmed and tried to get loose, even though she knew she wouldn’t be able to run. If she could show them that she wasn’t going easily maybe they would let her go but despite her hopes they put her in the back seat and took off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Gotham.  
> Playlist: Alkaline Trio-Help Me

Chapter 2  
She wasn’t sure how long they’d been driving when they came upon a young, ragged looking man with an awkward walk. It looked like his right leg was broken or at least sprained as he dragged it with every step. The man put his hand up, trying to get a ride as they passed. The guy that was driving, the one who had tied her feet and hands, slowed down.  
Her brow furrowed and she wondered what they were doing. Were they going to mess with this poor guy too?  
“Hey, let’s have some fun with this dude,” the guy in the passenger seat suggested.  
The other guy laughed, “Yeah sure,” as he slowed down the car.  
When the guy reached out to open the door with a smile of relief on his face they sped up only to stop again.  
She couldn’t help it. “Stop!” she yelled. It was the first thing she’d said all morning. “Leave him alone.” Her face was serious and a well-placed mask concealed her fear.  
The driver looked over his shoulder at her. “You shut your mouth.”  
She looked to her right, watching the young disheveled man as he walked towards them again. He had the door open this time but they took off again, laughing. She could see the annoyed look on the young man’s face and she hoped he would just give up and try to get another ride since he looked like he’d been through enough.  
They stopped again, telling him to come on. The young man came forward and this time they didn’t speed up. She bit her lip as she watched him climb in. When he shut the door he didn’t look at her at first. She noticed how sickly pale he looked and how his skin had a grey pallor to it and with him he carried a cloud of stench.  
“Thank you so much you guys, truly. I’m very grateful. I’ve been waiting for hours.”  
“No kidding, you look like you crawled out of a cemetery.”  
It was then that he noticed her. He looked surprised as he looked first to her hands then her feet. There was dry, crusted blood around her wrists where she’d been trying in vain to get out of the ropes tying them together.  
“Ugh, what’s going on here guys?” he said, lighthearted as he looked between her two kidnappers, a friendly smile on his face.  
“Oh nothing just going to have a little fun with that pretty lady right there,” the driver answered.  
“Only when the boss is through with her though,” the other guy interjected. “Isn’t that right Miss Gordon?” He winked at her and her stomach churned.  
The hitchhiker looked at her, as if he was seeing her in a new light. Was she related to Jim Gordon, the very man that had spared his life? He wondered if he should do something since technically he did owe Mr. Gordon although if he did nothing how would he even know Oswald had been there in the first place. If Mr. Gordon did find out though, he couldn’t look to him for any kind of favor or trust on Mr. Gordon’s part in the future.  
“You’re welcome to join us,” one of them said. “No offense but uh, you don’t exactly look like the kind of guy that gets laid often.” He and his friend laughed like he’d just said the funniest thing ever.  
As the hitchhiker looked at her he saw her glare at the guy sitting in the seat in front of him. “Hey you smell like you crawled out of a cemetery too. Open a window back there.”  
She watched as the guy sprayed the man sitting next to her in the face with air freshener as he rolled down the window, “there you go.”  
Once again, as it had been accustom to doing over the years, her mouth opened of what seemed like its own accord. “Stop it!” she yelled as the man coughed and the others laughed.  
“What did we tell you?” the guy said before reaching back and slapping her across the face.  
The hitchhiker looked at her again seeing a red mark blooming on her cheek but what he saw in her eyes surprised him. Here was a young girl in her early twenties tied up by these two guys who were planning on doing he knew exactly what, although he didn’t know exactly who or what for. He couldn’t help but smirk as she was glaring daggers at the guy who’d just hit her. There wasn’t an ounce of fear in her eyes or posture. She sat up straight, shoulders back, head high. She didn’t even bother to rub her cheek. She probably didn’t even realize what she was doing but something about her, about the rage behind her eyes kept his glued to her for another moment.  
He looked ahead again easily going from the calculating young man that looked at her to the pleasant, almost unassuming gentleman. “Yes thank you. Forgive me I am somewhat disheveled. A temporary setback I assure you.”  
The guy that hit her passed him a beer.  
“Thank you so much.”  
She watched as he took a swig, involuntarily licking her lips and suddenly realizing how thirsty she was.  
“What the hell happened to you anyhow?”  
‘Oh like you care,’ she thought.  
“It was my own fault. Foolish arrogance led me astray. But I learned my lessons. I’ll be back, stronger and smarter than ever.” He glanced at her again as if by looking at her he could figure what to do with this new information that she was possibly related to Mr. Gordon.  
“Good luck with that bro.”  
“Here I am riding around in a lovely truck sharing an ice cold beer with my new friends. My luck’s already turned right?”  
She didn’t believe a word of it but she watched as they toasted their drinks.  
“Dude anyone ever tell you that when you walk you look just like a penguin,” the guy laughed not realizing in the slightest what she could now see on the young man’s face.  
Immediately she saw his smile fall, his face harden and his eyes go hard and cold. “No. Nobody’s ever told me that.”  
Once again she spoke up. “That is not funny!”  
The hitchhiker stared at her for what felt like the hundredth time. When the guy who had just insulted him turned around to face her, intent on hitting her again a blur met her vision as the guy next to her smashed his bottle against her side of the vehicle sending glass and beer shattering and spilling over her lap. She watched in silent horror as he jammed the broken end of the bottle in to the guy’s neck and the driver started to scream.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Gotham.  
> Playlist:  
> The Animals-House of the Rising Sun

Chapter 3  
As the guy was bleeding out, she sat in silence, pressed against her seat as she wondered what this guy was going to do next. Screaming wouldn’t be in her best interest as much as she wanted to do just that.  
He leaned over the seat, closer to her and held the broken bottle to the driver’s neck. “Pull over,” he demanded.  
The driver did as he was told.  
“Put the car in park and stay where you are.”  
His voice was menacing, no longer the happy, hopeful voice from moments before.  
She sat in silence, in fear, but refused to let it show as he smashed the rest of the bottle onto the driver’s head, watching as he passed out. He rummaged through the driver’s pockets, finding a knife. He turned to her and cut the ropes from her hands, then her legs. She watched his face and tried to get her breathing back to normal.  
He looked up at her as he concealed the knife in a pocket. “You’re not afraid of me,” he stated. “Or at least you’re just trying to hide your fear.”  
“You haven’t done anything to harm me. In fact you probably just saved me.” She was surprised she could even get the words out.  
“Well, I’m no superhero,” he joked. “I need you to help me with them,” he tilted his head towards the front seat and before she could answer he continued. “If you try to run I will kill you.”  
She nodded, again hiding her fear.  
After they got the guys in the back seat he changed his bloody shirt with the driver’s cleaner ones as she got into the passenger seat like he told her to.  
When they were moving he introduced himself as if everything was perfectly fine. “I’m Oswald by the way,” he said, smiling. “Oswald Cobblepot.”  
“Isabelle Gordon,” she said observing him closely. There’s something not quite right about his smile but at the same time she couldn’t help but smile back.  
“Nice to meet you Isabelle. I am terribly sorry for this inconvenience but I really had no choice. You see, much like you, I’m in a bit of a predicament myself.”  
“So all of that you were saying about a temporary setback and being your fault and how you’ll be back better than ever wasn’t exactly just conversation,” she said. She didn’t want to upset this guy who had seemed so harmless before but she couldn’t help asking “Are you going to let me go?”  
“Yes all of that is true but I’m afraid I can’t let you go. You’ve just seen me murder a young man and kidnap another. You could go to the authorities and I can’t have that.” He still had that smile on.  
“I won’t. You just saved me so I owe you one. I won’t say or do anything, I’ll forget all about it. I promise,” she said, careful not to beg, only reason. Begging would only show weakness.  
“I ugh couldn’t help but notice your bracelet there. A dove?” he said, changing the subject.  
She touched the charm hanging from her bracelet. “Yeah it’s my favorite animal. They, um, stand for devotion, purity, peace, sacrifice…”  
He interrupted her “care, compassion. Yes I know. I have quite the knowledge on birds. I grew up with them as pets.”  
“I had one too. Well, sort of. A dove would come to my window. He’d sit on the windowsill and when I opened the window he’d just sit there. So one day I stuck my hand out, you know like Snow White or something and he hopped on my finger, just like that.” She had no idea why she was telling him this but if it kept his mind on other things that didn’t involve killing her she would continue the conversation as much as possible.  
“What happened to him?”  
“I don’t know. He just stopped showing up. I was pretty heartbroken over it so my uncle gave me this bracelet.”  
“I tended to many birds growing up. They are truly majestic creatures.”  
She smiled but then her smile faltered. “What do you really plan to do with me?”  
“Honestly I’m still working that out but for now you will do as I say. Do as I say and you’ll be fine.”  
She nodded and as she looked back to the road she saw the diner where she’d eaten coming up. “Can you stop at the diner? I mean if I’m going with you I’d like to have my stuff. I don’t have much, just a duffle bag and a backpack. I can see my car. It’s that silver lemon.”  
“I’ll pull up and grab your stuff but if you run…”  
“You’ll kill me.”  
“You learn fast. That’s good.”  
After the quick stop at the diner they kept on going until he turned on a gravel road at the last minute where she could see a for rent sign on a trailer.  
He pulled into the driveway and as he slowed the car he looked at her. “If you so much as hint at anything amiss I will kill you and that gentleman.”  
She nodded.  
He rolled down the window. “Excuse me sir,” he said before getting out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Gotham.  
> Playlist:  
> Bad Company-Bad Company  
> David Gilmour-There’s No Way Out of Here

Chapter 4  
She sat on the couch like he told her to after she helped him get the driver into the trailer and into the closet. They’d wait until it was dark to bury the other guy. She watched as he dumped the contents of her bags onto the floor.  
She jumped up. “What are you doing?”  
“I’m just taking precautions and being sure you don’t have a weapon of some kind,” he replied as he kneeled down and started to fling clothes and books about on the floor.  
She sat back down against the cushions and folded her arms over her chest. Once he was satisfied he put her stuff back and threw her bags to the side.  
She stood to face him. “So now what? How long are we going to be here?”  
“However long I choose. I suggest you get cozy.”  
“Okay what about food? I haven’t eaten in hours and I’m pretty sure you haven’t either.”  
“We’ll get provisions tonight.”  
“What about him?” she gestured towards the guy duct taped and sitting in the closet. She didn’t feel bad for him in the slightest.  
“I’ll knock him out. He won’t get loose. Trust me.”  
~O.o~  
Later they’d disposed of the passenger’s body as planned and they drove out closer to the small town where they found a small grocery store.  
She’d watched as Oswald knocked the young man out with a frying pan he’d found in a cabinet before they left. Now they were back and while Oswald checked on his hostage, well she supposed his other hostage, she un-sacked the groceries that they’d bought with the cash Oswald confiscated from the two guys. He watched her like a hawk in the store, wrapping his arm around hers most of the time so it appeared to others they were a couple. He assured her he had that knife at the ready if she tried to say anything to anyone.  
“So tuna sandwiches for dinner?” she said.  
“Well you did say you can make quite the tuna salad.”  
She laughed. “Tuna sandwiches it is.”  
~O.o~  
She sat an arm’s length away from him as they sat on the floor eating their dinner. He was pointing out people from the various newspapers and magazines he’d stolen from the store. She hadn’t even realized he stole any until he started spreading them out in front of him.  
“So you think Mooney’s the one who sent those guys after me?” she asked him.  
“I think it’s highly likely but we’ll get him to tell us for sure.”  
She nodded and took a bite from her sandwich.  
“Would you like to help me get it out of him?” he asked.  
She was frightened at the hopeful look in his eyes as he asked her that. “Um, no that’s okay. That seems to be more your area.” She avoided his gaze, where she had been oddly comfortable moments before, now she was unnerved by him.  
He chuckled. “Yes I suppose so but he deserves it after treating a young lady like you like that. You would enjoy it I assure you.”  
“I don’t think so,” she answered, still avoiding his gaze.  
He shrugged and ate the last bit of his sandwich. “Your choice.”  
~O.o~  
She came out of the bathroom drying her hair with a towel. The driver still hadn’t woken up so Oswald was busying himself with cutting out pictures and clippings from the newspapers and magazines and compiling them in a collage on the ceiling.  
“Wow. That’s, um, quite the piece of artwork you’ve got going here,” she commented, coming up beside him.  
“Yes, yes it is.” He turned to her. “I was thinking you can take the bed.”  
“That’s okay, you’re taller than me. You can have it,” she said, not wanting to upset him in any way.  
He turned to her and pushed her so she landed on the couch with him leaning over her. “When a gentleman offers you the more comfortable option you should accept it instead of insulting his chivalry. You will take the bed.”  
She narrowed her eyes at him. “You think I’ll try to make a break for it.”  
He nodded.  
“Fine,” she sighed. “I’ll take the bed. Can you get away from me please? And you should take my advice as well and take a shower.” She quickly followed up “And I mean that in the nicest way possible.”  
He stood up straight. “I’ll take one later.”  
She got up from the couch. “You also look like you could use some shut eye.” She went into the small bedroom at the other end of the trailer and tossed the towel onto the floor before climbing in bed and under the covers. She woke up some time later when she heard the water running from the bathroom which was next to the bedroom. She was so tired from the recent events that she just sighed and rolled over quickly falling back asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playlist:  
> Scars on 45-Loudest Alarm  
> Paramore-I Caught Myself  
> MS MR-Hurricane

Chapter 5  
The next morning after getting out of bed she saw Oswald asleep on the sofa. He was covered with a blanket and his feet were hanging off the end. He was snoring softly and she was unable to keep from smiling, watching the rise and fall of his chest. He looked so innocent, not like the man that had killed one person and kidnapped two more. She wondered what caused him to turn into the kind of person that would kill someone simply for an insult that compared him to an animal. She realized that he piqued her interest. There’s more to him and she was suddenly overcome with the determination to find out.  
Instead of making breakfast she opted to read a book so she wouldn’t wake him. An hour into Robert Louis Stevenson’s "The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde Oswald spoke, pulling her out of the end of the story.  
“That’s an interesting read,” he said, yawning.  
She smiled, trying not to giggle at his hair which was currently sticking up in multiple directions. For a killer he could look pretty harmless at times which worked to his advantage and made him all the more dangerous. “Yes have you read it?”  
He nodded. “It’s one of my favorites.”  
“Really?”  
He nodded again and she smiled. She was doing a lot of that lately, something she didn’t fail to notice. Despite the fact that her instincts were screaming at her to run she didn’t ignore the other part of her that was somehow drawn to him. It made her uncomfortable as she watched him.  
“Well now that you’re up I can make breakfast. Are eggs and bacon okay with you?” she asked as she stood up, finally looking away from him.  
“Yes that’s fine.”  
As she was making their breakfast she watched as he opened the closet door revealing a very much awake young man. He ripped the duct tape from the guy’s mouth, the guy wincing.  
“Who sent you after her?” Oswald pointed to Isabelle.  
“Uh, uh, if I tell you will you let me go?” the guy asked looking back and forth between Oswald and Isabelle.  
Oswald laughed. “Oh I think we can come to some sort of agreement.” His lie was smooth and Isabelle almost believed it herself.  
“Uh, it was a, a Falcone.”  
Isabelle watched Oswald carefully, getting that he knew the name from the change she saw on his face.  
“What did he want? Where were you taking her?”  
“We were taking her to meet someone higher up. Look man we’re just bottom feeders okay? I don’t know why just that she’s the niece of some new cop in town. We were supposed to go with the guys after we met up. If we did as we were told we’d get a reward you know?” He got his explanation out fast, breathing heavily.  
Isabelle stepped forward slowly, not wanting to get too close to him. “So were you really going to do those things to me?”  
Oswald hit the guy after a second, the smack loud in the small trailer. “Answer her.”  
The guy shook his head. “No! No I swear! We were just saying that stuff to scare you! I swear! We were forbidden from doing anything like that! I swear!”  
Oswald pulled a cell phone out of his pocket. “This is yours isn’t it?”  
The guy nodded.  
Oswald looked to Isabelle as she scrambled the eggs in a bowl. “How much do you think his mommy dearest would pay for her precious son?” He grinned, showing his yellowed teeth.  
“I have no idea,” she said, pouring the eggs into the pan and adding some shredded cheddar cheese.  
“Let’s say ten thousand? But first we’ll have to send her proof,” Oswald explained.  
Isabelle was finishing up breakfast, glancing at Oswald and the guy that had kidnapped her. Oswald held the phone in one hand as the guy repeated what he told him to into the camera.  
“Good job! Excellent,” Oswald beamed as he ended the recording and replaced the tape over the guy’s mouth. He shut the closet door and pocketed the phone.  
“Well I have worked up quite the appetite,” he smiled at Isabelle as she set two plates of food down on the table.  
“Did you send it?” she asked, sitting down.  
“Yes. Now all we have to do is wait.”  
“So what will we do in the mean time?”  
“Tell me more about yourself.” The way he said it left no room for argument so she said the first thing that came to mind.  
“Well I was on my way to Gotham. I just got my Veterinarian Technician degree. My uncle insisted I move in with him and his fiancé until I get a job and can afford my own place.”  
“So you like birds and are a vet tech? What else.”  
“Um, I prefer pets to people I suppose. I like to read and I love music, but I mean that’s the majority of society you know? I’m not very interesting. What about you?”  
He sat back, chewing thoughtfully before he spoke. “I agree with that, pets to people I mean. I’ve never actually had friends that weren’t birds. I was bullied a lot.” He let the last bit slip out and was suddenly uncomfortable with telling more about himself than he meant to. He was usually careful with his words but with Isabelle he let his guard down easily and he didn’t like that at all.  
“That’s awful. I’m sorry.”  
“You didn’t do anything.”  
She bit her lip. “Is that why the penguin thing got to you so easily?”  
He nodded.  
“You shouldn’t let it bother you so much. I mean who the hell cares what others say about you?”  
“I’m glad it’s so easy for you.”  
She sighed. “That’s not what I meant. I mean if you let it bother you so much and you let it affect you you’re just giving them power over you.”  
He leaned over the table getting in her face. “No one has power over me. Not anymore. It’s going to be my time soon.”  
“Why do you take offense to every other thing I say? You’re like a teenager.” She regretted it the second she said it.  
“Why am I even talking to you? I should just put you in the closet with him.” He smirked at the fear that came to her eyes. “You shouldn’t let me get to you so easily Miss Gordon. You’re giving me power over you.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Gotham  
> Playlist:  
> Dio-The Man Who Would Be King

Chapter 6  
It was afternoon and Oswald lay on the floor staring up at his collage while Isabelle lay on the couch on her stomach reading Mary Shelley’s Frankenstein.  
“Oswald,” she started, setting her book down and leaning over the couch to look him in the eyes.  
“Yes?” he answered without looking at her.  
“We can’t stay here for long. If those guys were supposed to take me to Falcone and they haven’t shown up someone will come looking.”  
He sat up and looked at her as she bit her lip in worry, something he noticed she did quite a bit. “Yes and if they do I’ll take care of it.” He reached out slowly as if he was going to touch her but then dropped his arm. “I like you Isabelle. You don’t look at me like I’m below you, like I’m a loser. I’ve decided that I won’t kill you and in fact I intend to keep you safe even when we get back to Gotham.”  
Isabelle was shocked and it showed. She cleared her throat. “Oswald I don’t look at you in those ways because that’s not who you are. You’re not a loser. Anyone can look at you and see the intelligence behind those blue eyes. I understand. You are so much more than what people think.”  
Oswald watched her face carefully wondering if she was just trying to butter him up but he could see she was being honest. His emotions were going back and forth as he looked at her. No one had ever said such kind things to him, with the exception of his mother. He worried about how clearly she seemed to be able to see him but he shook it off as the phone rang.  
Oswald jumped up, fumbling for it on the table in a mess of empty sardine cans. Isabelle sat up.  
“Hello.”  
“Yes this is he.”  
“Well I’m looking at your son right now and it doesn’t look good.”  
“Madame I assure you your son is not trying to trick you. No he will die a horrible death unless he,” he was cut off.  
“No, no, no really truly he isn’t joking. I’m not joking. I will poke his eyeballs out and,” he was cut off again as Isabelle pulled her legs up onto the couch and wrapped her arms around her knees and watched him as he paced back and forth. Suddenly she was reminded of just how dangerous he is when moments before she had been so comfortable being so close to him.  
“How can you say that? You saw the video I sent I’m not lying,” he chuckled and gestured his hands in disbelief. “Madame, Madame calm yourself. If ten thousand is too much I’m sure we can. Hello? Hello?”  
She watched as he ended the call from his end and turned to look at the driver. “Well that’s disappointing.” He walked towards his hostage. “She didn’t believe me. You must be quite the scamp,” he chuckled again, smiling and landed a blow on the guys face. He proceeded to take out his frustrations with the failed negotiation on the guy, landing blow after blow on him.   
Finally Isabelle stood up.  
“Oswald,” she moved closer. “Oswald that’s enough!” She put a hand on his back as he straightened up and looked at her.  
“Really? You’re going to defend him?”  
She took a step back at the menacing look he gave her. “You can’t very well get money for a hostage if he’s dead can you?” She noticed his bloody hand which was cut in several places from the heavy blows. “Look at your hand, come here.” He didn’t argue as she pulled him to the dinette and made him sit down. She grabbed a first aid kit from under the kitchen sink and sat down next to him, gingerly setting his hand in her lap. His breathing, which she thought was calming down, picked up again and she noticed he trembled a little.  
She looked at him, worry in her eyes. “Are you okay Oswald?”  
“Yes, yes I’m fine, just frustrated.”  
She cleaned the cuts carefully. “You shouldn’t have tried to go down on the ransom.”  
“What? Ahh,” he hissed as the alcohol met his cuts.  
“Sorry,” she said, lifting his hand up to blow on the cut. “Any pro isn’t going to negotiate a ransom. Especially one as low as ten thousand. It makes you seem flighty, like you don’t really mean business.”  
He jerked his hand from her in irritation but she grabbed it, setting it back down in her lap and moved on to the next cut, once again blowing on it after applying the alcohol.  
“Oh I mean business. Someone must not have been the ideal child.”  
“Are any of us?” she joked.  
“Oh my mother loves me very much.”  
Isabelle glanced up at him and cleared her throat. She finished up, wrapping his hand in gauze and taping it. “That should do it.”  
“Thank you Isabelle.”  
“No problem,” she said, avoiding his gaze.  
~O.o~  
Later Oswald went into town to see if her car was still at the diner. She would need it to get back to Gotham. Isabelle fell asleep on the couch while he was gone and she stirred when she heard a noise. Opening her eyes she saw the driver leaning over her, sans duct tape.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Gotham.  
> Playlist:  
> Love and Death-Chemicals  
> Chevelle-The Red  
> Lorde-Glory and Gore  
> James Vincent McMorrow-Ghosts

Chapter 7  
She tried to get up but he shoved her down and climbed over her, pressing his hand over her mouth and holding her down. He leaned down, pressing his lips to her ear and she squirmed.  
“Guess what? All those things I said I’d do to you? Well I wasn’t lying.”  
Her eyes widened in fear and she squirmed even more trying to get him off of her. He put more of his weight on her and placed a finger to his lips, warning her not to scream. He removed his hand from her mouth and reached down in between them and unbuttoned her jeans.   
She moved and bit his ear and he cried out, grabbing it. She took the lapse and punched him in the nose, ignoring the immediate pain in her hand as she pushed him off of her and ran for the bedroom. She was almost there when he grabbed her and slammed her against the wall.  
“Now come on, would you really want that penguin over me?”  
She spotted the knife that Oswald used to peel an apple earlier and she punched him again in the nose.  
She grabbed the knife off the counter just as he put his hands on her again. He shoved her onto the floor and once again had his weight on her. The knife was in her hand, but her hand was being pressed to the ground with his arm but he hadn’t noticed it.  
He leaned down and kissed her and once again reached a hand between them, the hand that held her arm down. She plunged the knife into his chest.  
She watched as his eyes widened and he brought a hand to his chest before collapsing on top of her.  
She cried out as she felt the warmth of his blood flow onto her hand and her. She pushed with all of her strength until she was able to get him off of her.  
Knife still clutched in her hand she scooted backwards until she hit the wall.  
She was still sitting there, eyes wide and arms wrapped around her legs, when Oswald came back.  
“Isabelle. You’re in luck. Your car was towed but don’t worry I…” Oswald froze.  
“Isabelle?”  
She didn’t look at him instead staring at the dead guy on the floor in front of her, the guy she killed. She’d been unable to look away.  
She looked up as Oswald, who was now kneeling in front of her took the knife from her. “Isabelle what happened?” he asked in the gentlest voice he’d used yet.  
“I…I fell asleep.”  
“And he got out,” Oswald filled in.  
She nodded. “I woke up and he was standing over me…he…he was going to…I had to…I’m sorry.” Now she was crying.  
“No, no it’s okay,” he said as he sat down next to her. “It’s alright. You’re in shock but you’re safe now.” His face showed nothing but anger. If she hadn’t killed him he certainly would have.  
At first he was hesitant not knowing how to comfort someone. He awkwardly put an arm around her.  
They sat like that for a while until Isabelle spoke. “I’m sorry Oswald.” She moved out of his grip and looked at him, her eyes red and the skin around them puffy, her face flushed.  
He chuckled. “You don’t have to apologize. I was going to have to get rid of him anyway.”  
Isabelle rested against him again, pressing her face into his chest. Again he felt awkward, unsure of what to do.  
She jerked away. “I killed someone.”  
“It’s really not that bad, trust me.”  
She stood up. “Well yeah maybe for you but you kill people for insulting you! You’re a psycho!” She threw her hands in the air then ran them through her hair as she paced. After a minute she stopped and turned back to Oswald. “I didn’t mean that.”  
He stood up. “You’re still in a bit of shock. After a moment he asked, “Do you think you can help me with him?”  
~O.o~  
After the driver and any evidence were disposed of Isabelle took a shower while Oswald made grilled cheese sandwiches but she refused hers and went straight to bed. After tossing and turning for a while she sat up. When Oswald stepped out of the bathroom freshly showered she spoke.  
“Oswald?”  
He came to the door of the bedroom. “Yes? Did you decide you want the grilled cheese after all?” he smiled.  
She bit her lip before answering. “It was pretty cold last night.”  
“It was,” he acceded.  
“Can you…will you sleep in the bed with me tonight?”  
Oswald stuttered and she couldn’t see the blush that rose to his face. “I..uh…I do..I don’t think that’s a…”  
“Please?”  
He saw the desperate look in her eyes and the fear that usually gave him pleasure to see on others but not, he suddenly realized, on her. He nodded.  
After he turned off the lights he slowly climbed into the bed next to her.  
The tension between them was thick as they lay on opposite ends of the bed.  
Isabelle moved closer to him. “I’m sorry for the psycho part,” she whispered.  
He turned onto his side to face her. “It’s alright. How…” his throat was thick. This was the closest he’d ever been to a girl and his heart was pounding and he really wasn’t sure how he felt about it all. “How are you feeling?” he finally got out.  
She moved closer to him so her forehead was pressed against his chest. “I’m okay. It happened. It’s over. Goodnight Oswald.”  
“Goodnight Isabelle,” he said, hoping she couldn’t hear the pounding of his heart. He was sure she could though. He lay there and listened to her breathing slow. When his pulse finally calmed down and he was sure she was asleep he put an arm around her waist and buried his nose in her hair, breathing in the rosemary scent of her shampoo and finally falling asleep himself.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I only own my OC.  
> Playlists:  
> Of Monsters and Men-Silhouettes  
> The Yardbirds-Turn Into Earth

Chapter 8  
Isabelle woke in the middle of the night. She was gasping as she sat up and clutched her chest.  
“Isabelle,” Oswald whispered as he sat up as well.  
She fell back onto the bed. “It’s nothing just a little nightmare.”  
“What happened?”  
“What do you think? I was on the couch and he was on top of me, nothing different than before, but that same fear was there. Then I was on the floor and stabbed him. My mind is just replaying it.” She sighed and rolled over to face him, running a hand through her hair. “Thank you for sleeping with me tonight Oswald, for keeping me company. I know this may sound ridiculous but I do feel safe with you. You won’t hurt me.”  
Oswald laughed nervously. “You’re welcome. I must admit I don’t have much experience with this sort of thing.”  
“What sort of thing?” Isabelle asked, propping herself up on her elbow.  
Oswald was glad there was barely any light in the small bedroom so she couldn’t see the red from the heat he felt in his cheeks. “Well I mean sharing a bed with a beautiful young lady,” he said, stumbling over the words a little.  
Isabelle giggled and his smile fell.  
“I’m not laughing at you,” she reached for one of his hands and, to his amazement, slowly entwined her fingers with his. “I’m flattered and I’m not used to that.” From the look on his face she continued “Oswald calm down I’m just…” A thought suddenly came to mind. She took in his racing heart, his embarrassment, “Oswald have you ever been kissed?”  
His eyes widened. “Wha…what? Of course loads of times.”  
“Liar,” She bit her lip. “Close your eyes.”  
“I..I,” he started as she leaned down bringing her face closer to his.  
“If you don’t want me to just tell me,” she said pausing and waiting for an answer.  
He froze with the proximity of her face to his as her warm sweet breath hit his face. He didn’t think his heart could beat any faster but what he didn’t notice was that hers was beating just as fast.  
When he didn’t answer she took it as a yes and closed the gap between them. The kiss was gentle, soft and short. She pulled back and he gasped a little, eyes wide as he stared at her.  
She lay down again and with her face in his side and their hands still entwined they fell asleep again.  
~O.o~  
The next morning they barely spoke to each other as they gathered their things. Isabelle didn’t want to admit it but she didn’t want to separate just yet. She was still determined find out more about him.  
Oswald drove them to the impound lot where he used the last of the stolen cash to get her car out. Oswald dumped the truck and she drove to the bus depot.  
“Well I guess this is it Miss Gordon. I must say I was pleasantly surprised when I stumbled upon you.”  
“Thank you for not, you know, killing me Oswald,” she smiled. “And for last night.”  
He nodded and as he put his hand on the door handle she spoke up, “Will I see you again?”  
The range of emotions that flitted across his face gave her a lump in her throat as she waited for his answer. He looked happy and disappointed at the same time. “I don’t know.” He was glad she’d said that even though such a sentiment was entirely new to him. Yes, he wanted to see her again but he had no idea when or even if that was a good idea. She could hold him back but he wanted to stick to his word when it came to her.  
She sighed. “I understand. Just be careful Oswald okay?” she said, eyes pleading.  
“I can’t make those kinds of promises,” he admitted honestly.  
She leaned over the console and placed a kiss on his cheek. His eyes closed for a second from the contact, reveling in the feel of her warm lips against his skin but in a second the sensation was gone.  
“Isabelle you can’t tell your uncle about any of this.”  
“I won’t. I promise.”  
“You can’t mention my name either and be careful. If Falcone wants you, you have to be very careful.”  
She was going to ask why, why she couldn’t mention his name, but thought better of it. She knew there was still a lot he hadn’t told her and maybe it was better if she didn’t know that much at least for the moment. “Okay.”  
“Bye Isabelle.”  
“Bye Oswald.”  
She watched him go but didn’t stay to see whether or not he looked back. He did.  
~O.o~  
“Jim!” Barbara’s face beamed as she yelled for her fiancé with her arms around Isabelle. “Isabelle’s here!”  
“Isabelle!?” She could hear him coming as Barbara let go and she stepped inside the apartment and set her bags down. “Hey there’s my Izzy! Where the hell have you been?” Jim asked as he pulled her into his arms.  
“Sorry Uncle Jim, car trouble,” she explained, which technically wasn’t a lie. She had been separated from hers after all.  
“Well why didn’t you call me?” he asked as he moved to get her bags.  
“I lost my phone and the phone at the mechanics wasn’t working,” something else which wasn’t entirely false.  
Jim stared at her for a moment and she could he wasn’t sure if he believed her or not when he smiled. “Well you’re here now and you’re safe. I’ll show you your room.”  
She followed him to a small bedroom off to the side and down a hallway.  
“Bathrooms at the end of the hall,” he said. “And uh,” he leaned in as if to whisper, “Barbara’s been dying to go shopping so you can get some things to make you feel more at home.”  
“I heard that,” Barbara said as she came around the corner. She smiled, “But he’s right and he hates shopping so I’ve really been missing out lately.”  
Isabelle smiled back. “That’s okay, the room’s great, thank you. You don’t have to go through any trouble.”  
“Nonsense,” Barbara said, shaking that notion off. “We’ll go tomorrow morning, maybe meet up with Jim for lunch?” She looked to Jim, smiling.  
Jim nodded, “Yeah sure, sounds great.” He hugged Isabelle again. “I’m glad you’re here Izzy.”  
They went shopping the next morning as promised. Isabelle got a few clothes and books and on Barbara’s insistence a piece of art that she’d found Isabelle staring at in the window of a studio.  
“Are you sure that’s all you want?” Barbara asked her as they sat inside a little Italian place, Bamonte’s. “I’m sure Barbara. It’s plenty. Thank you.”  
“I don’t quite get why you like that painting. It’s a bit dark isn’t it?”  
I don’t think so,” Isabelle said. The painting was too big to take with them so it would have to be delivered. It was made up of blacks, greys, blues and white. The blues are what stood out to Isabelle the most. When she saw it she was immediately reminded of Oswald’s eyes and of himself. There was a dark, lean figure in the painting, with dark hair, but his features were hidden except for the blue eyes. The same blue hues spread out behind him, surrounding him and fading into the white then greys and then blacks. If you stood back far enough and squinted the image as a whole almost looked like an eye.  
“Ugh,” Barbara put down her phone. “Your uncle’s tied up with work so he won’t be meeting us.” She smiled. “Another time I guess. You’ll get used to it.”  
“Does that happen a lot?” Isabelle asked feeling bad for Barbara, seeing how disappointed she was.  
Barbara sighed. “It’s okay. He’s doing great. He caught the Wayne’s killer his first case.”  
“Who are the Wayne’s?” Isabelle asked completely unaware that Oswald Cobblepot was currently watching her through the glass that separated the kitchen from the dining area as he washed dishes.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates may be slowing down a bit with five weeks left in the semester and seven papers I have to write, plus one to edit before the final draft so stick with me! Enjoy!  
> Disclaimer: I only own my OC.  
> Playlist:  
> Mutemath-Spotlight (Twilight Mix)  
> Sea Wolf-You’re A Wolf  
> The Pixies-Where Is My Mind

Chapter 9  
“Well Miss Gordon, I’m in need of someone to serve drinks. Tell me,” the woman said, leaning forward. “Are you related to a James Gordon?”  
Isabelle had been expecting this question. “Yes ma’am. He’s my uncle.”  
Miss. Mooney’s ridiculously white teeth showed like a predator’s as she smiled. “Well now I’ll be honest I usually hire young men for this job but I like you and this place could use an adorable thing like yourself. The men will pay some good tips to a sweetheart like you. Congrats Miss Gordon you’ve got the job.”  
“Thank you so much Miss Mooney,” Isabelle smiled, genuinely pleased.  
“Of course dear.” She snapped her fingers and a man came over to their table immediately.  
“Yes Miss. Mooney?”  
“I need Miss Gordon fitted for a uniform immediately. Have my tailor brought in would you? She needs a skirt and it needs to be short, but not too short,” She warned him with the wave of a finger. “She’s much too innocent for that but the shirt and blazer need to be fitted, very. Oh and heels, definitely heels. Patent black should do, four inches. It needs to be on her doorstep tomorrow morning.”  
He nodded towards Mooney and motioned for Isabelle to follow him.  
~O.o~  
That night Isabelle was on her way to the kitchen when the doorbell rang. She got there just before Barbara and when she opened it she was quick on her feet hiding her shock and ignoring the knowing smile Oswald wore. What was he doing here? Did he not tell her to not mention him?  
Barbara spoke up as Isabelle moved to the side. “Jim it’s for you.”  
“Hello Jim, old friend.”  
Isabelle watched as her uncle got up, his eyes betraying the shock he was trying to hide.  
“You must be Barbara.”  
“Yes, come in,” Barbara said as Isabelle moved back a little more, carefully watching Oswald and her uncle’s face.  
“James hi,” Oswald said before giving his hand to Barbara to shake. “I’m Peter. Peter…Humboldt. Lovely to meet you at last you’re even more beautiful than I imagined.”  
“Shush,” she laughed, flattered.  
Isabelle couldn’t help the smirk that came to her face, Oswald was smooth, at least for him he was. He turned to her.  
“Oh and who is this beautiful young lady?” he asked, holding out his hand.  
“I’m his niece, Isabelle. It’s nice to meet you Peter.” She had to hand it to him. He was impeccable in his suit. He looked much better than the Oswald she’d dropped off at the bus station. The air about him was different too somehow, as if he almost commanded the room despite his small frame and unassuming smile.  
“Yes nice to meet you, Peter. I never get to meet any of Jim’s friends ‘cause he never tells me anything,” Barbara said smiling.  
“Mm men,” Oswald said.  
“Don’t I know. Would you like a drink?”  
Oswald was accepting the offer when Jim finally spoke up. “No uh he’s a work friend it’s a work thing.”  
“I’m just recently back in Gotham and I had an idea to pop by out of the blue but now is clearly not a good time.”  
“I’ll walk you out.”  
After they left Isabelle spoke, “Barbara I need to get something from my car, that’s what I was heading to,” she lied.  
“Okay, hurry back.”  
Isabelle tailed her uncle and Oswald out back and hid, listening and watching. She watched Oswald run off and as he was just about to pass her she reached out and grabbed his shoulder, startling him. He wobbled a little, losing his balance but managed to grab her shoulders and shove her up against the wall on the right side of the alley. He let go when he realized it was her.  
“Oswald!” she flung her arms around him causing him to lose his balance again.  
He lightly wrapped his arms around her for a second, resting his hands on her back. He was surprised be her enthusiasm at seeing him again. It was a response he was not at all used to, but he liked it and decided he could get used to it.  
“What were you thinking? You told me not to mention you. What was that about he wished he’d killed you?” Isabelle asked.  
“He was supposed to but only pretended to. That’s why I was walking down that road that day.”  
She took a step back, pulling her arms from around him. “So you knew who I was all along? That’s how you know my uncle. Why didn’t you tell me?”  
“I didn’t know if I could trust you,” he lied smoothly, still conflicted about how much he should tell her.  
She moved closer to him again. “You can trust me Oswald,” she whispered as she ran her fingers through his dark bangs. “What have you been up to?”  
“I got a job.”  
“That’s great I did too! Where?”  
“Bamonte’s. You?”  
“I ate there with Barbara the other day.”  
“I know. I saw you. You were quite the distraction from my work if I may say so. Where are you working?”  
She bit her lip and looked away before she spoke, “I kind of work for Fish Mooney starting tomorrow.”  
“What!?” He gently placed his fingers on her chin and turned her face so she would look at him. “Isabelle what are you doing? Mooney doesn’t just fire people you know. You can’t mess up.”  
“I’m just...”  
“It doesn’t matter. Don’t get close to her. What are you thinking?”  
“I’m thinking you said she works under Falcone and Falcone wants me right plus you said Mooney wants to take Falcone out. So I’m going to find out why exactly he wants me and maybe I can help you too. Mooney knows exactly who I am and I doubt she’ll hand me over to Falcone. It would be to her benefit to use me as a pawn against him right?”  
Oswald was furious. He was still confused about his feelings for her as well. On the one hand he was angry she was doing something so dangerous, getting involved in a world she had no idea about, but on the other if she could help him along the way why should he stop her? “You don’t know what you’re getting into,” he warned. “You shouldn’t be anyone’s pawn. You shouldn’t have anything to do with any of this.”  
“I’ll be okay and it’s too late now anyway. I’m in it. Look I have to get back. I told Barbara I was getting something from my car.” After a moment of hesitation she kissed him. This time was a bit different as he kissed her back, timidly moving his lips against hers, unsure of his movements. She could tell he was nervous and she pulled back.  
“I’m glad I decided to pay your uncle a visit,” he admitted while smiling down at her. She was a few inches shorter than him even with his messed up leg and that knowledge gave him a bit of a confidence boost.  
“I’ll see you soon?” she asked, hope in her eyes.  
He smiled. “I’ll be sure of it. Goodnight Isabelle.”  
“Goodnight Oswald.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Okay so I’m stretching the timeline of the episodes in this fic so I can have Oswald and Isabelle get closer. I’ve had this plotted out for months and can finally get down to it. I know exactly how I’m going to do this up until the mid-season finale. Anyway thank you guys for reading! Enjoy and please review! There are so many other great Gotham Oswald/OC fics out there so thank you for taking the time to read mine!  
> Playlist:  
> Fever Ray-The Wolf (I chose this song because obviously Mooney’s a wolf and Oswald is definitely a wolf in sheep’s clothing and it just works well for me as well as for the overall feel of the fic so far).  
> Madeline Follin-Only Lovers Left Alive OST-Funnel of Love  
> The Boxer Rebellion-Diamonds  
> Blue Foundation-Eyes on Fire  
> The Eagles-Life in the Fast Lane  
> St. Vincent-The Antidote  
> Bassnectar-Calling From Above

Chapter 10  
Isabelle’s first evening at work went smoothly. She learned the ropes quickly and Miss Mooney was more than pleased to have James Gordon’s niece under her vigilant eyes.  
After Isabelle finished helping clean up the bar she pulled on her trench coat and swapped her heels for her Chucks.  
Miss Mooney called her over to the table she was sitting at.  
“Yes Miss Mooney?”  
“Have a seat dear,” Fish smiled. “How are you doing?”  
“Good Miss Mooney, thank you for asking.”  
“Of course sweetheart. You did great today. You’re a quick learner, I like that. Now tell me do you know who a Carmine Falcone is?” She took a sip of wine from her glass, peering over it at Isabelle.  
“Um, no ma’am I don’t. Should I?” she responded.  
“Oh I really didn’t expect you to but I will tell you that he has an interest in you.”  
“Why?” Isabelle asked, feigning ignorance easily.  
“Now you don’t worry about that but if he comes in you are to hide. I don’t care if that means sitting behind the bar for an hour, you don’t come out until someone tells you to. Do you understand?”  
Isabelle kept a confused look on her face as she nodded. She knew Falcone wasn’t someone to mess with from what Oswald had told her back in that trailer.  
Fish smiled. “Good girl. Now don’t you worry, Momma’s gonna’ look out for you. Just be careful out there, you never know who you can trust in this city, if anyone.”  
“My uncle told me something similar the other night.”  
“Well your uncle is a smart man. Does he ever talk about his work?”  
“No ma’am not really.”  
Mooney looked skeptical but then she smiled. “You look tired, I’ll let you go. Be careful, I’ll see you tomorrow evening.”  
“Alright Miss Mooney, goodnight,” she said before rising from her chair.  
“Goodnight dear.”  
~O.o~  
The next few nights went the same, work went smoothly and she was careful to keep an eye out and her hearing sharp for any helpful information.  
After the usual dinner with Jim and Barbara and a hot shower Isabelle lay in bed listening to the same song over and over as she thought of Oswald. It had been a few days since the encounter in the alley and she couldn’t help but wonder when she’d see him again. She kept going from thinking about him to thinking about how ridiculous it was for her to be thinking about and even the fact that she kissed someone she really barely knew. There was something about Oswald Cobblepot that drew her in, like a moth to a flame, or perhaps it was that she knew he was a wolf in sheep’s clothing. He could go from killing someone to being the most proper and polite gentleman there was. He was a bit like her feelings, one second she couldn’t wait to see him again but then the next her head screamed at her to dispose of such thoughts for good. He was bad which meant he was bad for her. There was a chance she could get hurt, emotionally and physically. She couldn’t help it and being too tired to read she fell asleep thinking about him.  
After breakfast the next morning she decided to go to the Gotham library and apply for a library card. She dressed, donning her plain black flats and her black faux leather jacket over her clothes. She didn’t carry her purse in Gotham, instead keeping a small wallet and what little she needed tucked inside her jacket. It was best not to show potential muggers she had anything for them to steal as she walked down the street.  
She was unaware that Oswald Cobblepot had spotted her as she walked down the street and was now following her. As she was about to cross the street he appeared by her side.  
“Good morning Isabelle,” he said.  
She jumped, heart racing. “Oswald,” she hissed. “What the hell?”  
He chuckled. “My apologies and that sort of language is unbecoming if I may be so bold.”  
Isabelle raised a brow at him as they stepped onto the sidewalk in front of the library. She turned to face him. “What are you doing here?”  
He gently took hold of her arm and pulled her to the side. “I saw you and thought I would,” he paused, looking around. “I thought I would, well, you said you wanted to see me again and I thought perhaps I should take you out for dinner?”  
“Oswald Cobblepot,” she whispered, “are you asking me out on a date?”  
His cheeks were pink and she smiled at the adorable picture before her. He was truly nervous as he pulled at his tie and answered “yes. I am.”  
“I’d love to go to dinner with you,” she smiled.  
His face brightened immensely. “I’ll be at your door at seven. Please dress formally,” he said before taking her hand at the last minute and placing a kiss on top of it.  
This time Isabelle blushed and she nodded.  
She watched as he went off down the sidewalk, dragging his foot, until she couldn’t see him anymore. She took a moment to herself in front of the library because her heart was still racing, whether that was from Oswald’s surprise appearance across the street or just Oswald himself she wasn’t sure.  
~O.o~  
She spent the rest of that day reading from her pile of library books. She’d managed to get the night off from Mooney’s. She figured the only reason Fish was letting her take the night off was because she was Gordon’s niece and Falcone’s interest in her.  
“Knock, knock.”  
Isabelle looked up from her book to see Barbara standing in the doorway. “Hey.”  
“Hey, so shouldn’t you be getting ready for your date with Peter? I can help.”  
“Yeah, he’ll be here in about an hour. I don’t have a dress though, I was hoping…”  
“I’ve got one. Come on, follow me.”  
Isabelle did just that, looking around as they entered Barbara and Gordon’s bedroom. She sat on the chair in front of Barbara’s vanity and watched as Barbara rummaged around in her closet.  
“Aha! This should fit.”  
Barbara turned around, a dark purple dress in her hands. “Come on, try it on.”  
Isabelle took into the bathroom. Barbara was right, it was perfect. The silk was soft against her skin. It had a sweetheart neckline with one inch wide straps on the shoulders. The length was perfect too, not too long but not too short, stopping just below her knees.  
She stepped out of the bathroom and couldn’t help but smile at the look on Barbara’s face. “Oh it is perfect. You look beautiful!”  
“Thanks.”  
“Okay how about shoes?”  
“Well I’ll just wear my heels from work,” Isabelle told her.  
Barbara nodded. “You know I don’t know why they make you wear heels at a café. Wouldn’t flats be more comfortable at least.”  
Isabelle just shrugged her shoulders.  
“Okay, let me do your hair. Sit,” Barbara commanded.  
Isabelle sat back down on the chair at the vanity.  
Barbara went to work, pulling a brush through Isabelle’s hair. “So are you nervous?”  
“Yes.”  
“Peter Humboldt huh? How did that happen?”  
“We just ran into each other today on the street. He remembered seeing me and just asked me out.” Technically it wasn’t a lie. That’s exactly what happened.  
“Well Jim told me you didn’t do much dating at college so I’m glad you’re branching out some.”  
“Yeah, me too.”  
“There,” Barbara said. She’d pulled Isabelle’s long dark hair up into an elegant bun and had left a few strands on either side of Isabelle’s face free. “All done.”  
“Thank you Barbara.”  
“No problem. How about your make-up?”  
“I’ll do it but thanks.”  
Ten minutes to seven Isabelle slipped on her heels and sprayed a spritz of her perfume. She did one turn in the mirror as the doorbell rang.  
She left her room to see her uncle answering the door. “Peter? What are you doing here?” he asked, voice strained.  
“I’m here to pick up Isabelle.”  
“Isabelle?” he turned to look at her, realization setting in as she walked up to them.  
“Why didn’t you tell me?”  
“Oh Jim, leave her alone. Let her have some fun,” Barbara said.  
“I don’t think that’s a good idea.”  
“Why not?” Isabelle asked, part of her hoping he’d admit that he knew exactly who Peter was to her and Barbara so she could quit lying to them but the other half worried he would do just that.  
Jim sighed. “Fine. You can go. Be back by eleven though.” He looked pointedly at Oswald.  
“I promise sir. Don’t worry, she’ll be safe with me.”  
The look that came across Jim’s face after Oswald’s words had Isabelle rushing out the door. “Bye, see you guys later,” she waved before shutting the door.  
She let out a breath as she looked at Oswald. Once again he was dressed impeccably.  
“You look great Oswald, very handsome,” she said as they walked down the hallway.  
“Oh I am nothing compared to you this evening. You are the most beautiful young lady I have ever had the honor of setting eyes on,” he complimented her, his nervousness showing through in his voice.  
Isabelle blushed profusely and looked down, “thank you.”  
After dinner at one of the fanciest restaurants in Gotham, which was also at the opposite end of the city from Mooney’s, they were walking down the street. Oswald had chosen to sit in one of the darker booths near the back of the restaurant, being careful not to be seen by anyone that might come into the restaurant who may recognize him.  
They walked down the street, Isabelle’s arm hooked in Oswald’s, who was being gentlemen as ever. They could hear music thumping; getting louder the further down the street they went. Isabelle could see they were nearing the entrance to a club.  
“You know I have never been in a club like that before,” Oswald said.  
“I did once,” Isabelle said.  
Suddenly she grabbed his hand in hers, surprising him, and walked ahead pulling him along with her.  
“Isabelle what are you doing?” he asked.  
“Let’s go in.”  
“Wh-what?”  
“Well you haven’t been to one and when I did go to one it wasn’t the best experience so let’s go together.”  
“I-I don’t think that’s such a good idea.”  
“Don’t worry Oswald I’m not much of a dancer but I’m in a particularly good mood tonight and I’m not ready to say goodbye to you just yet this evening either.”  
Oswald didn’t know what to say to that. A girl had never said anything like that to him before, much less wanted to go to a club with him. She wasn’t ready to say goodnight to him and she wanted to spend more time with him. He wanted the same.  
“Wait,” she said, stopping abruptly and turning to face him. “Take off your jacket and your vest.”  
Oswald took a step back. “What?”  
“You can’t go into a club wearing a full suit like this.”  
“Oh,” he relaxed a little and slowly did as she said. “How’s this?”  
“The tie too.”  
He took it off folding it over his arm with his jacket and vest. Isabelle reached up slowly and unbuttoned the top two buttons on his shirt. “Okay much better.”  
Oswald smiled, his heart beating in anticipation of the prospect of dancing with Isabelle within mere minutes.  
There was a short line so they didn’t have to wait long. Isabelle made her way to the bar and took Oswald’s garments from his arm. “Excuse me,” she said to the male bartender. “Could I set these down under here?” she asked, pointing to a shelf underneath the bar.  
“Sure thing sweetheart,” he smiled at her and took the clothes from her. “Can I get you anything?”  
“Um,” she bit her lip. “Two tequila shots please.”  
He nodded, smiling at her.  
They took in the club. When they entered Oswald immediately noted the smell of cigarettes and other substances clashing with the perfumes and the colognes that the patrons wore. The red lights that flashed on and off gave the place a sort of weird ambiance as he looked around.  
“Thank you,” Oswald said as they sat down. “For making sure my clothes are taken care of.”  
“Of course.”  
They downed the shots and Isabelle asked for another. After they downed those she got off the bar stool and grabbed Oswald’s hand.  
He followed her out into the throng of gyrating bodies. Instead of backing up against him like a lot of the other young ladies seemed to be doing with their men she faced him, wrapping her arms around his neck, her face close to his. He placed his hands on her waist and swayed to the rhythm of the song with her.  
“Thanks for asking me out tonight Oswald. I’m having a great time!” she yelled over the music.  
“It’s my pleasure I assure you. Although I wasn’t expecting this part,” he chuckled.  
“Well neither was I,” she said careful to keep some space between them.  
Oswald was feeling absolutely elated. It was a combination of the alcohol in his system from the shots and the wine from the restaurant and the atmosphere in the club but mostly because of Isabelle. He could smell her perfume, a light floral, fruity scent with a hint of vanilla. She was intoxicating, he thought, as he pressed his nose to her neck and inhaled her scent, pulling her closer.  
He figured he did what he did next because of his senses being overwhelmed, her scent, and her arms around him, how she felt in his arms and just the elated feeling he was having. He stared at her for a moment, the pulsing red lights illuminating the light sheen of sweat on her shoulders and collarbone. Her hair was coming undone; more tendrils falling down to frame her face and brush her shoulders and back. She was beautiful to him, the most precious thing he’d ever held in his arms and she would be his. Together they would rise in Gotham, be revered and feared. He would give her everything. He surprised her by leaning down and initiating a kiss. He was more enthusiastic than the last one they’d shared, taking control as he pulled her against him. When they broke apart their breathing was elevated.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Okay so I’m hoping this chapter will help to show Isabelle’s naivety when it comes to everything going on in Gotham. Thank you for reading and reviewing! Please enjoy and review!
> 
> Playlist:  
> Rolling Stones-Play with Fire  
> Santigold-Shooting Arrows at the Sky

Chapter 11  
Isabelle was on the couch reading a book with the news on the TV in the background. She looked up from her book as a news story came on about a robbery at Bamonte’s. She froze, Oswald forefront in her mind. The news reporter said the robbery happened an hour ago so she ran to her room and grabbed her new cell phone from her nightstand. She’d given Oswald her number after their date and he’d texted her that evening, probably unaware of the ridiculous three day rule, for which she had been glad.  
She immediately called him, hoping he’d pick up. When he didn’t she realized her heart was pounding. Already in jeans and a tee she pulled on her chucks and jacket and ran out the door. She took a cab to the restaurant. When she burst through the door she saw Oswald talking to someone, the conversation halting as they saw her.  
“We’re closed,” a guy said, grabbing her to steer her back out.  
“Wait! I saw what happened on the news. My boyfriend works here, please.”  
The guy Oswald was talking to waved them over. “I admire a girl who cares about her man. Who’s your boyfriend?”  
“He is,” she said, pointing at Oswald whose face showed his happiness at seeing her there but also his fear. She threw her arms around him. “I was so worried,” she said. “I saw the news and I just, I tried calling but you didn’t answer.”  
“I’m okay,” he said, his arms around her, pulling her close but keeping his eyes on Maroni.  
Maroni was smiling as they let go. “This,” he pointed to the two of them. “This warms my heart to see young love thrive in Gotham. I’m Salvatore Maroni Miss…?”  
“Isabelle. Isabelle Gordon,” she answered, shaking his hand and missing the almost-cringe on Oswald’s face at Isabelle shaking hands with someone like Maroni. He didn’t like her being so close to what he was involved in.  
“Nice to meet you Isabelle. You’ll be pleased to know Paolo here has just been promoted to restaurant manager seeing as the previous one is…” he gestured to the table.  
She noticed the blood for the first time. “Oh god,” she said, turning her face away and focusing on Maroni’s instead.  
“You’ve got a great guy here Miss Gordon, treat him right,” Maroni said.  
She nodded.  
“I was just telling my guy here to give Paolo money for a suit. Maybe he could use a lady’s help to pick one out,” he suggested taking Isabelle’s hand and kissing the top of it which made Oswald’s hand twitch.  
~O.o~  
Isabelle and Oswald were sitting on a park bench. They just left a store that specialized in men’s ware, Oswald’s new suit in a shopping bag beside him.  
“Wow so this is a really big deal,” Isabelle said. “Salvatore Maroni.”  
“Yes it is.” He’d just finished explaining to her Maroni’s current role in Gotham. It’s the real reason I chose to work there in the first place. I’m glad you came by actually. They know you’re my girlfriend…”  
Isabelle interrupted him. “So you’re calling me your girlfriend now?” she teased, looking up at him through her dark lashes.  
Oswald laughed nervously, realizing what he’d just said. “If...if you want to be that is. You did call me your boyfriend at Bamonte’s.”  
She bit her lip, realizing he was right about what she had declared during her worry.  
He looked doubtful at her silence and Isabelle moved closer to him to get rid of that doubt. “Oswald,” she said, face close to his. “I would love to be your girlfriend.”  
The smile that she loved brightened his face and she pressed her lips to his. He wrapped an arm around her back and brought her against him. When they broke apart he pressed his nose into her neck, breathing in her comforting scent. “Isabelle,” he whispered into her skin.  
He pulled back. “The way you looked when you came in there, I doubt they’ll ever think I had anything to do with it, although now that they know about you you’re also in danger.”  
“Oswald,” Isabelle whispered. “You planned all that out,” she stated.  
He nodded and noting the worry in her eyes at his statement about her being in danger he grabbed a lock of her hair and twisted it around his finger, “Don’t worry, I won’t let anything happen to you,” he promised before leaning in for another kiss.  
She broke away after a moment, “Oswald, you had that guy killed.”  
“You’ve seen me kill before, you killed before too.”  
“I know,” she said. “I’ve had a few nightmares about that,” she said, moving away from him, suddenly feeling the need for her space. Oswald picked up on it.  
“Isabelle,” he said, reaching for her hand.  
She jerked it back. “I’m sorry Oswald, it’s just, I know you’re dangerous. I know working for Mooney is dangerous and a part of me is screaming to stay away from you but then another part can’t stay away. You’re not a villain Oswald, you just know what you want and in a place like Gotham I understand you’re going to have to do some things that I might not like.”  
“You might have to do the same.”  
“No. Falcone’s lackey is it. That was self-defense. I didn’t do it in cold blood.” She ran a hand through her hair and sighed as she looked at him.  
She knew he was dangerous but for her to still see him as a good guy was for all intents and purposes a good thing. He didn’t want her to see him as the scheming, deadly, Oswald despite the fact that she had seen that side of him. Sure when he was around Maroni, Falcone or Mooney, he held a façade intact, necessary to getting what he wanted. But around Isabelle he didn’t put one on, at least not entirely, and he wanted it to stay that way. It was important that she knew how dangerous he could be and she did but still she had no idea what she was really getting into.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playlist:  
> Somehow-Caught A Ghost  
> The Undisputed Truth-Smiling Faces Sometimes  
> The Velvet Underground-Heroin

Chapter 12  
Isabelle was at the apartment, Barbara was at work and Jim, wanting to spend more time with his niece had asked her to meet him for lunch.  
Isabelle changed out of her pajamas, pulling on a pair of black jeggings, a red flannel shirt over a grey tank top and slid on her flats. She grabbed her jacket on the way out and as she walked down to the street she pulled a hair tie off her wrist and put her hair up in a bun.  
When she arrived at the police station the place was in utter chaos. She looked around for Jim but didn’t spot him, instead seeing a young man in a grey suit coming down the stairs that looked like he worked there. Since he wasn’t wrestling what looked like the city’s homeless and prostitutes she maneuvered her way over to him, missing a kick from a heel that belonged to a woman two officers were trying to get under control. She growled at the man in the grey suit just as Isabelle reached him.  
“Oh um hello, can I help you?” he asked.  
She took in his perfectly styled hair, his glasses and his smile. “Um yeah I’m looking for Detective Gordon? He’s my uncle. I’m supposed to be meeting him for lunch but…”  
“Yes I think those plans may have to be changed,” he said, studying the girl in front of him. He moved to watch the commotion and she stood beside him.  
“What is going on?” she asked him, staring in disbelief.  
He turned to her smiling, which surprised her. He seemed to be rather enjoying the show. “Follow me,” he said.  
He led her into an office where her uncle was.   
“Isabelle? What are you…ugh,” he wiped a hand down his face. “Lunch, I forgot.”  
“It’s okay I can see you’ve got your hands full.”  
“Hi, Detective Bullock, your uncle Jim’s partner,” a man with a greying beard who looked a good bit older than her uncle stuck out his hand.  
She shook it, “Nice to meet you.”  
“You too, I’ve heard a lot about you.”  
“Excuse me,” a woman said, who was sitting on a desk. “Edward, please tell us what you’ve found.”  
“Ugh,” he hesitated looking towards Isabelle.  
“She’s fine. Go on.”  
“Okay well it’s really quite remarkable. Viper somehow activates unused DNA. The body starts to burn calcium from the skeletal system as fuel hence the victim’s cravings for milk and cheese. They’re desperately trying to replace missing calcium but they can’t consume enough. Essentially their bones crumble then they suffocate and die”  
Isabelle couldn’t help but notice how with every word he seemed to become more enthusiastic about what he was saying.  
“You see anything like this before?” Jim asked.  
“No, nobody has. Totally new. I cannot tell you how thrilled I am to be…”  
Yup there it was, this guy was excited about a drug that killed people.  
After they finished talking the woman turned to Isabelle. “Now citizens aren’t usually allowed to hear police conversations but I’ve made an exception for you today with everything going on. I don’t have time, and your Jim’s niece and I trust Jim. It’s nice to meet you.”  
“Nice to meet you too,” Isabelle said.  
Just then something crashed through the office window, Isabelle grabbed Edward by his lapels, pulling him out of the way with her. She watched the others as they moved to the door. The woman that had almost kicked her was still being held by cops but suddenly and horrifyingly her skin turned a pale, grayish blue and she started to choke before collapsing onto the ground. She was still standing next to Edward, horrified. She took a deep breath and turned to Edward, watching him curiously as he spoke.  
“Fascinating,” he said, his shoulders rising he repeated the word again, smiling, “fascinating.” He turned to Isabelle “Oh, thank you, for pulling me out of the way. I think it surprised me more than the window.”  
Isabelle laughed, “You’re welcome.”  
He stuck out his hand. “I’m Edward by the way, Edward Nigma.”  
She shook his hand.  
Jim looked to the two of them and he suddenly had a grin on his face. Walking over to them he started “Hey Edward since I can’t take Isabelle to lunch,” he pulled his wallet out. “Why don’t you take her for me?” he asked, brandishing a fifty dollar bill.  
“Oh no sir I couldn’t.”  
“I insist,” he smiled.  
“What are you doing?” Isabelle asked.  
“Well you haven’t eaten lunch and you came all this way, besides Edward could use the company right Ed?” Jim looked to him.  
“Um, yes yes sir I would rather enjoy her company. I enjoy observing new people.”  
“Great, you kids have fun,” he said. He turned and left, a smile on his face.  
“What was that about?” Bullock asked him.  
“Isabelle’s dating some guy I don’t want her to.”  
“So your solution is to get her interested in another guy? Nigma of all guys?”  
“Hey he’s a lot better than the guy she’s dating now. Trust me.”  
“Ah Jim, this is interesting, seeing you all protective like this. You’ll be a great dad one day.”  
Jim just tilted his head at Bullock, his brows scrunching together. “What? What’s gotten into you?”  
“Nothing. I can’t state my opinion?”  
Jim just shook his head. “Come on we’ve gotta’ figure this out and fast.”  
~O.o~  
“Thank you,” she said as Edward opened the door to the restaurant motioning with a big sweep of his arm for her to enter first.  
After ordering and receiving their soups and salads they sat a table by the window.  
“So you’re Jim’s niece,” Edward observed.  
Isabelle nodded.  
“What do you do?”  
“Well I work at a café but I have my Veterinarian Technician degree.”  
“Interesting. You’re lying about your job.”  
Isabelle blanched, “What?”  
“You have a tell.”  
“You’ve known me for not even an hour and you already know my tell?”  
“Yes.”  
“Well what is it then?”  
“You run a hand through your hair. Simple. It’s very common among women.”  
“What else?” she asked, curious.  
“You play with your bracelet a lot, twisting it around your wrist when you get anxious.”  
“Huh, I guess I do,” she said, staring at her bracelet.  
“Did you enjoy school?” he inquired, shifting the conversation.  
“Very much. I found it,” she paused, “fascinating.”  
Edward smiled. He reminded her of Oswald, both of them eccentric in their own ways, very intelligent and awkward.  
“So where do you really work?” he asked.  
“I’d rather not say.”  
“You don’t want your uncle to know. Don’t worry he won’t hear it from me.”  
She shook her head. She didn’t trust him nearly enough to tell him where she really worked.  
“So is this a date?” Edward asked her, shifting the conversation once again.  
She blushed. “I’m already seeing someone. In fact I’m pretty sure that’s why my uncle insisted you take me to lunch. He doesn’t like my boyfriend very much.”  
“I see,” Edward said. “I figured as much. I mean if you were attracted to me your body language would be quite different but from what I’m seeing you aren’t.”  
“I do like you though. I’m enjoying talking to you. You’re kind of the first friend I’ve made since arriving in Gotham,” she smiled.  
He smiled back. “Well, um, as friends you may notice that I’m a bit odd and don’t have much luck with the opposite sex.”  
“Odd isn’t a bad thing Edward,” she said, which made him smile.  
“Well that makes you the minority in this place. Most people don’t pay me much attention unless I have the answers they need.” He paused and she could tell he was hesitating. “There is a girl though, a Miss Kristen Kringle who I find myself thinking about every now and then but I don’t seem to be attracting her as I’d hoped.”  
“Well does she know you like her?”  
“Well I haven’t actually spoken to her yet.”  
“Then the first thing to do is just that, speak to her, and hint that you like her. Maybe do something nice for her.”  
Edward nodded, eagerly absorbing the advice Isabelle had just given him.  
After lunch she walked back to the station with him. “I had a nice time Edward.”  
He smiled back. “Well I’m pleased to be your friend Isabelle,” he told her genuinely. “I hope to see you again soon.”  
“Bye Edward,” she said, surprising him by pulling him in for a quick hug. “Let me know how it goes with Miss Kringle.”  
He held onto her longer than she expected and she had to wiggle a little to give Edward a hint. “Um right,” he nodded and quickly walked up the steps to the station.  
She turned to leave when she felt a tap on her shoulder.  
“Edward?”  
“Another thing Miss Gordon, you trust people much too easily for Gotham.”  
And with that he smiled and hurried back up the steps.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playlist:  
> Bob Seger-Beautiful Loser  
> Nirvana-Come As You Are  
> People in Planes-Flesh and Blood

Chapter 13  
Isabelle was getting ready for work when she heard a knock on the door. A man with greasy hair who wore a leather jacket stood there when she opened the door.  
“Salvatore Maroni insists on your presence.”  
Before she could say anything he grabbed her.  
She was sat down in a chair, a black bag over her head. When it was pulled off she recognized Maroni and her Uncle Jim but it was Oswald her eyes fixed on. His face was bloodied and bruised and his suit was disheveled. He looked defeated reminding her of when they first met. Most of all though he looked scared.  
She was sitting to her Uncle’s right and she wished she was sitting on his left, closer to Oswald. She was worried for her own safety, her heart had pounded the whole way there but she knew better than to fight the two men that had wedged her in-between them in the backseat of the car.  
“Welcome. I’m Salvatore Maroni,” he directed at Jim.  
“I know who you are. Why is my niece here? What do you want?”  
“Here’s the thing,” Maroni started but Oswald interrupted him.  
“Jim, just tell him the truth.”  
Maroni glared at Oswald, silencing him.  
“You wanna’ drink, Jim? I’m having a Negroni. So good with seafood.”  
“Water,” Jim answered.  
“And you Miss Gordon?”  
“Water,” she answered.  
“So our friend here told me a fascinating story. Never heard a story so good. It’s hard to believe it’s true.”  
“It is it’s true,” Oswald interrupted him.  
Isabelle jumped when Maroni yelled, turning his anger to its source. “Shut up! Shut up!” He picked up a lobster claw. “One more word and I’ll jam this down your throat.”  
‘Oswald,’ Isabelle thought, ‘shut up!’  
“I try to be civil Jim but I’m not the kind of man that likes to ask twice. So here’s how it’s gonna’ go.”  
“Slow down Mr. Maroni. I don’t know…”  
“No! No. No. You let me finish. You’ll have your turn to speak. Okay, then. I want you to tell me the same exact story that Penguin told me.”  
Isabelle shot a glare at Maroni for using that name.  
“What story is that?” Jim asked.  
“Oh you better know what story my friend because if you tell me the same story he told me then I could believe it’s true. Then I’m happy. Same for you,” he turned his attention to Isabelle. “I want to hear the story of how you two met. You see I’ve already heard it from him but I need to know that you are who you say you are. But if you two tell me different stories, oh, mama. Then someone’s lying to me and I don’t know which one then all three of youse will die, understand?”  
“Yes I do,” Jim said.  
“Yes,” Isabelle answered.  
“Good,” Maroni picked up his drink. “Tell me a story Jim.”  
“Someone murdered Thomas and Martha Wayne. My partner and I caught the case.”  
Oswald interrupted again “We didn’t even know each other then…”  
“What did I say! Go put him on the slicer.”  
Isabelle nearly leapt out of her seat as one of Maroni’s men grabbed Oswald.  
“No, no, no, no,” Oswald begged.  
Isabelle’s throat tightened.  
“If I don’t like what I hear, slice his face prejute.”  
“Go on,” Maroni motioned to Jim.  
Isabelle couldn’t take her eyes off Oswald.  
“I was a pawn in a conspiracy between Falcone, the mayor and the GCPD to frame Mario Pepper for the Wayne murders, with the help of Fish Mooney, Mr. Cobblepot’s employer at the time. Mr Cobblepot then told the whole story to the MCU. To prove that I wouldn’t betray the conspiracy, Falcone ordered me to kill Cobblepot. I didn’t do it. I let him live. And here we are.”  
Maroni nodded and turned to Isabelle. “Well Miss Gordon, it’s your turn.”  
She looked to Jim, nervous about what she was about to say and thinking frantically of how much Oswald told Maroni.  
“I was on my way here, to move in with my Uncle Jim, when I was kidnapped.” She saw her Uncle’s eyes widen but she continued. “The two guys that kidnapped me picked up Oswald from the side of the road. I had no idea who he was. But the driver, Oswald killed him. He then untied me and had me help him with the passenger. We found a trailer and stayed there for a few days. Oswald interrogated the other guy, the one we kidnapped, and he said that Falcone sent them to get me. He didn’t say why.” She took a deep breath.  
“And?” Maroni prompted.  
“And Oswald left to get my car, I was asleep. Falcone’s guy got out and he assaulted me.” Once again she noticed Jim’s eyes go wide and anger come to his features. “He was on top of me, trying to...he would have raped me if I hadn’t managed to get a knife and stab him with it, killing him. Oswald came back finding me in shock and the next day I dropped him off at the bus station and I went to my Uncle’s.”  
“Falcone, Mooney, the MCU cops, none of them know he’s alive?” Maroni asked.  
“If they did I’d be dead already.”  
“It’s delicious.” Maroni started chuckling and stood up. “Frankie! Bring the Penguin back out here! The little punk is telling the truth. Thank you Jim. Thank you Isabelle. Good stories. Told well. A lot of guys in your situation they freak out.”  
Isabelle let out a breaths he had no idea she’d been holding, watching, full of relief as Frankie brought Oswald back out. She was also happy the Maroni was pleased with her and her uncle’s explanations.  
“There you are, you rat, you snitch, you gorgeous turncoat son of a bitch. Come here I love you,” he said happily, placing a kiss on Oswald’s cheek. “Mwah! Be happy, Frankie! We just got a brand new weapon against the Falcone’s. It’s Christmas!”  
“Happy holidays can we go now?” Jim said sullenly.  
“Oh yeah Jim, Isabelle you can go.”  
They both rose from their seats.  
Maroni stopped Jim. “You know just so that we uh, understand each other. You know, keep all this hush-hush between us pals and I need you again I’ll call you.”  
Isabelle watched as Jim turned to Oswald who mouthed a ‘thank you’ to him.  
“You do that,” Jim told Maroni. “Isabelle let’s go.”  
“Okay,” she complied knowing there was no way he would let her stay just to see if Oswald was okay. But before she followed Jim she pressed a quick kiss to Oswald’s cheek, causing Maroni to smile. “I’ll see you later,” she said.  
“No you won’t,” Jim dictated.  
“Uncle Jim…”  
“No.” She could tell how hard he was trying to control his anger. “You’ve lied to me since the moment you stepped through my door. You’ve known who Oswald was this entire time. Is there anything else you want to tell me?”  
“Isabelle,” Oswald muttered. “Just tell him the truth.”  
She turned back to Jim, trying to ignore the fact that Maroni and his men were watching.  
“What else?” Jim demanded.  
“I don’t really work at a café. I’m a waitress at Fish Mooney’s place.”  
Jim’s face was now red, looking like he was about to explode.  
“We will continue this discussion back home,” he grumbled.  
“What if Barbara’s there? Are we going to argue about Oswald Cobblepot in front of her? Oh wait you’ve been keeping a lot from her haven’t you?”  
Jim was gritting his teeth and moved towards her grabbing her arm and almost carrying her out of Bamonte’s.  
She knew what she was in for when she got home. Jim had rarely ever lost his temper with her except for her rebellious stage and the time she stole his car and went for a joy ride with her friends. She was fifteen and she didn’t see the outside world almost that entire summer. She was in for a blow up.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Okay Jim and Isabelle meet major drama! Also some very fluffy, close Oswald/Isabelle time. Enjoy and please review! Also I have three very intense and emotional chapters already written, the idea for two of them had been swirling around in my head for months so I finally typed them up as for the other I can't decide if I'm going to use it or not but either way it will probably be another chapter or two (that I have not written yet) before I post them so I do have stuff plotted out and a bit already written so hopefully that means fast updates! This also means that I am getting super close to getting to the mid-season finale (as far as I can tell) which I've also known exactly what I'm going to do there since I started this fic but I haven't written it yet either.  
> Playlist:  
> 12 Stones-Lie To Me  
> Kari Kimmel-Black  
> Reeve Carvey-New For You  
> Ellie Goulding-Dead in the Water  
> Billie Holiday-You Go To My Head  
> Beck and Bat for Lashes-Let’s Get Lost  
> Andrew Belle-In My Veins

Chapter 14  
Jim slammed the door. He took off his jacket, flinging it down and loosened his tie.  
“Sit,” he told her, pointing at the couch.  
She did as he said watching him pace back and forth as he got his thoughts together. His face was still red.  
“Do you…do you have any idea what you’re INVOLVED IN!? You’re DATING a snitch! That puts you in DANGER! You’re my niece and you’re working for Fish Mooney! MOONEY of all people! She tried to have me killed! Imagine what she will do to you if she finds out you’ve been…you’re with Oswald Cobblepot!!!” he yelled, exasperated at the whole situation.  
“She doesn’t even know he’s alive,” she tried.  
“And how long do you think that will last!? She’ll find out sooner or later!!”  
“Oswald said…”  
“Oswald said WHAT!?” he snapped. “That he could protect you!? He’s a weasel!! Are you really this naïve!? You really think he cares about you!? He’s using you because YOU’RE MY NIECE!!!”  
“That’s not true!” she yelled, jumping up from the couch.  
“Oh don’t tell me you love him!”  
“No I don’t I just…”  
“Oh I see you TRUST HIM! Are you really this stupid! You are smarter than this Isabelle!”  
“Me caring about Oswald is not stupid!” she yelled, tears in her eyes now.  
“I’m…I don’t know what I’m going to do with you!”  
“What are you just gonna’ send me off for someone else to deal with like my mom did!?  
“YES!!!” he bellowed, throwing his arms up. “If that’s what I have to do!”  
Isabelle stepped back as if he’d slapped her.  
Before he could say anything she grabbed her jacket. “I have to go to work.”  
“You are not going back there.”  
“So what am I supposed to do? Just quit? Mooney doesn’t let people quit! And even if I tried it would look kind of suspicious don’t you think?”  
He didn’t answer as she stepped out, slamming the door.  
~O.o~  
When Isabelle arrived back to the apartment Jim and Barbara were arguing in the kitchen. He was on a roll tonight.  
“Jim why won’t you tell me about Oswald Cobblepot?”  
“Because I don’t know anything.”  
“You’re lying Jim, please, just be honest with me.”  
Isabelle was trying to quietly make her way to her room but stopped when Jim called out her name. He came up to her as she turned around. “We need to talk.”  
“No we don’t. I think we talked enough earlier,” she answered curtly.  
“What’s going on?” Barbara asked, folding her arms across her chest and watching the two glare at one another.  
“Jim doesn’t want me to see Peter.”  
“Why not?” Barbara asked. “I thought we talked about this Jim.”  
“She’s my niece, not yours. I practically raised her.”  
“Oh that’s rich! You mean you took me in because your sister was an alcoholic who couldn’t take care of her kid. You hated having to take care of me! I was just your little rebellious niece who always got into trouble!”  
“Yeah and I thought you were done with all that.”  
“There’s a difference to being a sixteen year old who sneaks out to parties with her friends and a twenty-two year old that is just dating someone.”  
“Someone who isn’t good for you. What’s wrong with Nigma?”  
“Oh so you were trying to get us together?” Isabelle snapped, a hand on her hip and the other one held up with her index finger pointing at Jim.  
“Jim,” Barbara said. “Why would you do that?”  
“Because…Peter is bad news.”  
“I’m done talking tonight, I’m going to bed. Goodnight Barbara,” Isabelle said.  
“Isabelle.”  
“No, Jim,” Barbara placed a hand on his shoulder. “Whatever is going on between you is between you two and I won’t get in the middle of it but we are not done talking. Let’s go to bed okay?”  
He nodded just as Isabelle’s door slammed.  
Isabelle kicked off her heels and threw her jacket over her desk chair. She was exhausted, grabbing a make-up removing wipe and cleaning her face, not feeling up to a shower tonight. She went to her dresser to get her pajamas when she noticed Oswald in the corner.  
She jumped back her hand flying to her chest and the clothes in her hands flying across the room. “What the hell Oswald! You have got to stop doing that!  
He chuckled. “Doing what?” he asked innocently.  
“Popping up out of nowhere. How did you get in here anyway?” she asked, grabbing her pajamas. “Wait, I need to change. Turn around.”  
“Of course,” he said, turning around.  
She quickly got off her work outfit and pulled on her purple sleep shorts and oversized grey t-shirt. Oswald couldn’t resist peeking, catching a glimpse of her black bra and black and white striped bikini panties, making his cheeks pink and his pulse race as he admired her smooth, barely tanned skin.  
“What are you doing here?” she asked as she turned back around. She took in his pink cheeks and narrowed her eyes at him. “You peeked.”  
He simply smiled.  
She was flattered and her own cheeks blushed at the thought of Oswald seeing her in only her undergarments. Well it was her fault for changing in front of him, although a sneaky part of herself told her she’d done it on purpose, just for that reason. She sat down on her bed and patted the spot next to her, smiling at him as he hobbled over. They were quiet for a moment. “You don’t sparkle do you?” she asked, trying to hold back a giggle.  
“What?” he looked appalled.  
“Nothing, it’s just” she chuckled. “Nothing. So you heard all of that?” she asked, looking down at her dark purple painted toenails.  
“I did. I am sorry to be the cause of all of your troubles.”  
“No,” she looked up at him. “It’s not your fault. I’m the one who lied; I’m the one who got a job with Mooney, not you.”  
“He raised you?” He asked, curious.  
“Sort of.” She lay back on the bed, her legs dangling off.  
He copied her, turning his head so he could see her.  
“My mom drank a lot and she went out to clubs at all times of the night. She’d come back on a school night at four in the morning completely trashed and then I’d be taking care of her all night, holding her hair while she threw up. Imagine what that does to a kid. I started missing a lot of school, acting out, I was angry all the time. I hated seeing her like that and I hated her. How can you do that to your kid you know? How can you be okay with letting your ten year old cook and clean and keep up their grades in school while as soon as you got home from work you were back out the door going God knows where, drinking all night?”  
Oswald propped himself up on an elbow and leaned over her, reaching out a finger to wipe away a stray tear. “Where does Jim come in?” he asked softly, hating to see her cry and at the same time her tears were making him feel panicky.  
“He came to stay with us for a month when I was twelve and he saw it all. He and my mom got into an argument and she told him to pack my stuff and take me. She said she never wanted to see me again.”  
There were more tears now and Oswald was becoming less unsure of what to do. “Did…did you ever see her again?”  
“I saw her at my high school graduation but that was the last time before she passed away a few months later.”  
“I’m sorry Isabelle,” Oswald said sincerely.  
“It’s okay. I was awful with Jim at first. I stole his car when I was fifteen, I started drinking myself, I snuck out all the time, skipped school, shoplifted, I talked back and we argued constantly. But he helped me. A lot. I got through it, graduated from high school, got my Vet Tech degree but now…”  
“Now he thinks you’re going down the same path.”  
She nodded, moving closer to him and pressed her tear-stained face into his suit. “Will you stay tonight Oswald?” she whispered.  
“I’m not going anywhere,” he said and Isabelle noticed how confident he suddenly sounded, not the flustered, shy Oswald she often saw.  
She moved so she was under the covers, resting her head on a pillow. Oswald undressed, leaving only his white button up and his boxer-briefs on. He climbed under the covers, wrapping an arm around her waist, getting braver every second.  
“What were you doing out with Edward Nigma?” he said after a few minutes of comfortable silence.  
“How do you even…”  
“So you admit it!” he half-whispered.  
She moved back. “What is wrong with you? You have someone watching me?”  
“I said I’d protect you and I’m keeping my promise. Stop avoiding the question.”  
Her brows creased at his abruptness and she shook her head. “Oswald, I was supposed to have lunch with Uncle Jim but he was busy with the viper thing so he basically paid Edward to take me to lunch. It was his way of trying to get me to break up with you.”  
Oswald was quiet.  
“You didn’t know anything about the viper drug did you?” she asked.  
He shook his head. “Why did you accept going to lunch with Edward Nigma?”  
“Ugh! You’re being ridiculous,” she groaned, pulling away from him and sitting up. “I was hungry and if you must know Edward is my friend now. He’s the first friend I’ve made since coming to Gotham.”  
Oswald still looked put out.  
“I can have friends Oswald,” she stated.  
“I know but…”  
She cut him off, “Oswald,” she said, motioning for him to sit up. When he did she placed a hand on either side of his pale face. “I’m with you. You are my boyfriend.”  
His heart jumped at hearing her say that, it would never get old to his ears.  
“I trust you Oswald, so you need to trust me back.”  
After a moment of hesitation he nodded and she placed a soft kiss to his lips. They sat like that for a while, her hands on his face and one of his on her waist as they traded slow kisses.  
Oswald loved the way her lips felt as they moved against his own, soft and sweet and tasting faintly of…oranges? He pulled back, licking his lips, definitely oranges. She was delicious, he thought as he watched her chest rise and fall quickly, matching his own elevated breathing. He was sitting so his legs were straight out, well almost thanks to his bad leg, and Isabelle moved so she was straddling his lap, her knees on either side of his waist, pressing into the mattress. The sudden change in position and the feel of her on his lap caused him to take in a sharp breath.  
She pressed her lips to his again, opening her mouth a bit. Oswald followed her example and when he did she slid her tongue in between his teeth to meet his own, eliciting another gasp from him. His hands instinctively went to her hair, pulling it from the loose bun she favored most of the time. He relished the feel of her soft hair brushing against his forearms as her own hands wound their way down his arms and into his own dark hair.  
Isabelle had been his first kiss and here she was, giving him the most intimate moment he’d ever had with anyone. It was almost unbelievable. If someone had told him a while ago he’d be in the same bed with a girl, kissing her, tongue dancing with hers, he would have thought they were teasing him, trying to get a rise out of him but here he was.  
Isabelle pulled back again but before Oswald could muster a word she leaned down, pressing a gentle kiss to each bruise on his face. He closed his eyes, opening them wide when she shifted on his lap. ‘Oh gods’ he thought, if she moved again he didn’t know if he could stand it. When she went to kiss him again he surprised her, winding his hands further into her hair and pressing a kiss just below her ear.  
Her breathing hitched as he kissed a trail down her neck then back up on the opposite side. “Oswald,” she breathed her voice throaty, “we should stop.”  
He continued kissing a trail along her collarbone. “Why?” he muttered against her skin, causing goose bumps with his warm breath.  
“Because, I’m not…I’m not ready.”  
Realizing what she meant he snapped his face up to look at her. “You…you’re a virgin?”  
She nodded, biting her bottom lip and looking away.  
He suddenly felt quite giddy. He’d wondered several times whether or not she had been with anyone before him and to know that she was as inexperienced as he was gave him a huge confident boost. “But can’t we just do this?”  
She looked at him, trying to get a hold on her breathing. His face was desperate, needy, and she couldn’t help it, she was caught up in Oswald Cobblepot’s web and she never wanted to leave. “Just this,” she breathed, moving her head down so she could copy the same trail he’d left on her on his neck and collarbone, causing his hands to tighten further in her hair.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa! I have got quite a few chapters for you guys! Thank you all for the kudos! So we are getting into episode “Penguin’s Umbrella” for the next few chapters. Please review! Enjoy!  
> Playlist: Thom Yorke-Hearing Damage

Isabelle woke during the night, panicking. She’d been dreaming about the night Oswald found her in shock in the trailer, the scene replaying in her mind, unable to get away from it. There were arms fighting with hers in the dark and she started to scream.  
“Isabelle, it’s me,” Oswald’s familiar voice broke through the nightmare as he woke her from her nightmare. He’d been sound asleep when he woke up from hearing a strange, soft cry in his ear.  
Isabelle’s eyes took in the familiar lean form that hovered over, the moonlight shining in through the window and reflecting from Oswald’s worried eyes. She placed her arms on his and he let out a breath. He lay down on his side and pulled her against him. It was getting easier and easier for him to be comfortable around her, not worrying about the fact that he had no experience in relationships whatsoever.  
He felt her breath on his collarbone when he spoke, “Isabelle, are you alright?”  
She nodded, her hair tickling his neck as she did.  
“How often do you experience these nightmares?”  
“Almost every night, but I think it’s starting to happen less and less. I didn’t dream have one the night we had our date,” she whispered, moving her arm and running her fingers through his hair when it fell over his eyes. “I’m surprised you’re still here.”  
“You thought I would leave after you fell asleep?”  
She shrugged.  
“I’m going to see my mother tomorrow. I haven’t seen her since I arrived back in the city,” he told her.  
“Oh you didn’t tell me your mother lived in the city,” she said, moving his arm from around her waist and sitting up.  
He sat up as well and faced her. “I didn’t feel it was of any importance and it never came up before.”  
She nodded before placing her head against his shoulder. “Oswald thank you for waking me up.”  
He took one of her hands from her lap and brought it up to his lips then he held it in his lap and stared hard at it. “I’m going to be someone in this city Isabelle, and I’m bringing you with me.” He was intelligent, he was intuitive, he was playing chess in the city of Gotham and so far he was winning, even though only he knew it at the moment.  
He closed his eyes and pulled her closer, pressing his lips against hers, as if he’d done it a thousand times before. Oswald still couldn’t believe how Isabelle made him feel, how easy it was to be around her. He still got nervous and was often unsure of what to do but spending the night with her put him at ease, almost all thoughts of what he was trying to accomplish for himself in Gotham moved to the back of his mind as he focused his attention on her. He couldn’t get enough. Pressing his nose into the crook of her neck and breathing in the faint trace of her perfume he sighed.  
Isabelle laughed and pushed him away. “That tickles,” she told him before climbing onto his lap. She looked at the clock on her night stand, the red numbers showed her that it was around four in the morning. Isabelle pressed her lips against his, parting her lips. When he did the same she slipped her tongue into his mouth, causing him to groan as she went to wrap her arms around his neck and Oswald tried to pull her down to the mattress with him but instead fell back on the mattress. Their foreheads smacked together as Isabelle tried to catch herself and they laughed, rubbing their foreheads.  
“Maybe we should go back to sleep,” Isabelle suggested, still laughing.  
Oswald, whose face was red with embarrassment, nodded.  
~O.o~  
When Isabelle woke again later in the morning Oswald was gone and there wasn’t a trace of him in her room except for his smell. He smelled like nervous sweat and expensive icy cologne that had burned her nostrils slightly at first but after spending the night with him she couldn’t get enough of the smell, burying her nose in the pillow Oswald had slept on. She scrunched up her nose when she felt something hard under the pillow. Reaching a hand underneath it her fingers felt something cold. She grabbed it and pulled her hand out from under the pillow. She sat up examining the small, silver box, a light blue bow tied perfectly on the top. She tugged on the bow, pulling it undone and letting it fall on her lap. Carefully lifting the lid she couldn’t help but let out a small gasp. A small light blue, heart-shaped crystal that was the same size as the dove charm on her bracelet sparkled in the morning light. She took it out of the box and held it in her palm. The blue of the crystal was exactly the same blue as Oswald’s eyes. It had a small clasp and she clipped it onto her bracelet on the opposite end to the dove charm. She held up her arm and moved her wrist. It was perfect and she was immensely moved by the gesture. Oswald knew how much the bracelet meant to her and sought to only add to it.  
~O.o~  
Two days later Isabelle was headed to the library before work when Oswald sidled up to her, taking her arm in his. “I take it you like your present?” he asked, eyeing the blue crystal heart that peeked out from her jacket sleeve.  
“I love it! Thank you. I wanted to thank you sooner but I haven’t seen you.”  
“You’re welcome. I’m glad you like it. I wasn’t sure if you would wear it.”  
She took his hand, pulling him into an alley with her. “I’ll never take it off,” she said before kissing him.  
When they broke apart she asked, “Oswald, what are you doing anyway?” she asked.  
“I would like you to accompany me to the police station.  
“What? Why?”  
“I believe it’s time to reemerge from the shadows,” he smiled down at her, the dark round sunglasses he wore hiding his eyes.  
“Oswald are you sure about this?”  
“Absolutely!”  
As they walked into the station Oswald pocketed his sunglasses and she could hear Detective Bullock “Yeah you got a problem you got a real problem with…”  
Bullock spotted Oswald Cobblepot, the very man he’d only seconds ago believed to be dead. Isabelle held onto Oswald’s arm nervously as everyone turned to look at them, well more like at Oswald.  
“Holy crap,” Bullock said.  
“Hello!” Oswald started, chuckling. “I am Oswald Cobblepot.”  
Isabelle took in the shocked and confused expressions of those in the station but zoned in on Bullock as he looked at her uncle.  
“You son of a bitch,” Bullock said.  
“Harvey…”  
“You son of a bitch!”  
Isabelle moved forward wanting to get in between her uncle and the detective.  
“Perhaps it’s best if you don’t,” Oswald smiled, enjoying the commotion his return was causing. He could see the worry on Isabelle’s face but held her back. He didn’t want her to get hurt if punches were thrown around.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this chapter I have had written for a WHILE. The idea was there for a bit and then I decided that it would just work really well. This chapter does involve torture and it’s the first time I have ever written a torture scene. So be wary! Please review! Enjoy!  
> Playlist:  
> Within Temptation-What Have You Done  
> A Perfect Cirlce-Pet  
> Bullet For My Valentine-Breaking Point  
> Evanescence-Sweet Sacrifice

Isabelle backed up.  
“You’ve been lying to me,” Miss Mooney wagged her finger and tsked as she walked towards Isabelle.  
Isabelle kept her mouth shut.  
“You were seen with Oswald Cobblepot. On his very arm as he revealed himself. Why would that be?”  
Isabelle was quiet. Butch Gilzean had shown up with some of Mooney’s men at Barbara’s apartment and taken her back to Mooney’s, leaving Barbara alone with Butch. Barbara had pleaded with them to leave Isabelle alone only for her words to fall on deaf ears.  
“Now imagine my surprise when I found out he was back and then when I found out just this morning that my favorite employee is his girlfriend. How about that?” She practically hissed the last few words.  
Mooney was in her face now. “Hmmmm? No answer?”  
Isabelle reared back after Mooney smacked her hard across the cheek.  
Mooney grabbed her roughly by her chin, her long nails scratching her cheek. “Tell me why?” she ordered, letting go of her chin.  
“I…I met Oswald after Gordon supposedly killed him. He saved me from two of Falcone’s lackeys, although I didn’t know who they were until he beat it out of one of them. They said Falcone sent them to get me but they didn’t say why. Oswald told me you were close with Falcone so I thought I could learn why Falcone wanted me if I worked for you,” she admitted quickly, but omitted the part about spying for Oswald.  
Mooney crossed her arms.  
“I didn’t tell anyone anything, I swear. I don’t know anything,” Isabelle said, panic starting to show in her voice.  
“You see I don’t believe you. I think you’ve been spying for your little Penguin.”  
“That is not his name,” Isabelle braved.  
“Oh you don’t like it either?” Isabelle watched as Mooney’s eyes brightened menacingly. “Well I’m in a bit of a predicament and I think I just realized how to solve it. You see Falcone knows you work for me and he knows that I know he was interested in you and what you’ve been up to and well now that we know you’re with Oswald he can’t use you anymore. But I still have to show my loyalty to him and he wants you punished and for me to do it. I have the perfect idea,” she grinned. “Boys, follow me.”  
Mooney led the men holding a struggling Isabelle down a hallway and to a room. Mooney unlocked a door at the end of the hall. “Bring her in here and hold her down.”  
“Wha-what!?” Isabelle asked panicking as the men roughly carried her in to the empty room where Mooney told them to. “Please Miss Mooney don’t kill me!” she begged. “Please!” She kicked her legs, flashing back to when Falcone’s lackeys had kidnapped her, as she tried to get out of Mooney’s men’s grasps but they held her down firmly.  
“Oh I won’t kill you.” Miss Mooney said as she swung a heel clad foot over Isabelle splayed out on the hard floor and kneeled down over her. “I’m just going to send a message to Oswald about what he’s up against and perhaps you’ll learn to stay away from him and all of this if you know what’s good for you. You’re a good girl Isabelle,” she added, feigning as if she was going to regret what she was about to do.  
“For the most part.” Isabelle’s eyes widened when someone handed Mooney a blade. “You don’t like the name Penguin and neither does Oswald. I’ve thought of the perfect way to send him a message.”  
Isabelle watched as Mooney leaned down over her and brought the knife to her left forearm, cutting the sleeve of her uniform. Isabelle clenched her teeth as the tip of the blade cut into her skin.  
Mooney leaned back after a moment. “Such a pity, you’re so young,” Mooney said, dragging the now blood-covered tip of the blade across Isabelle’s cheek, smearing the blood. “And you have such soft, pretty skin. Oh well, I don’t half-ass my work dear in fact it’s guaranteed, you’ll have scars to show for this,” she said before focusing back on Isabelle’s forearm.  
Isabelle managed to keep quiet as Mooney continued to carve into her arm. She couldn’t keep the tears from slipping out of her eyes and rolling down the sides of her face. When she thought she was going to bite her tongue off she let out a scream, causing Mooney to stop.  
Mooney smiled down at her, looking like a snake that had just captured her prey. “That’s it dear, feel free to express yourself. No one can hear you but us.”  
Isabelle cursed herself, she hadn’t wanted to give Mooney the satisfaction of hearing her voice her pain. Now that she had though, she didn’t hold back as Mooney cut deeper into her skin. Isabelle could feel the warm blood dripping down her arm but she refused to look at the damage.  
After what felt like ages Mooney sat up again. “Would you like to see my work?” she asked Isabelle. Not waiting for an answer she picked up Isabelle’s arm, the motion eliciting a groan of pain from Isabelle, to show her. “Oh sweetie can you not see through your tears? Hand me a tissue,” she ordered someone.  
When she had the tissue she dabbed at Isabelle’s eyes. “There now that’s better.”  
Isabelle could see droplets of blood running from the cuts in her arm as they ran together like little streams until they met up at her elbow in one, slowly dripping onto the floor. The word “Penguin” was carved into her arm and she couldn’t hold back the sob that left her.  
Mooney dropped her arm, causing another wince of pain to come to Isabelle’s face.  
“Are…are you going to let me go now?” Isabelle sobbed.  
Mooney smiled. “Oh no, I’m not quite done with you yet. There are a few more places I’d like to leave my mark at on you. Or should I say Penguin’s mark? Hmmm, well there are seven letters in Penguin so I think I’ll put it on your pretty skin seven times. How does that sound?”  
When Isabelle didn’t respond Mooney chuckled and yanked open Isabelle’s blazer, sending buttons flying. She pushed Isabelle’s shirt up her stomach and immediately went to work. Isabelle felt the blade pressing into her hip and the start of the uppercase P. Mooney delighted as Isabelle screamed and struggled against Mooney and the men holding her down. Isabelle quickly realized this only made the pain worse and stilled herself. She wasn’t going to get out of this. She’d have to bare it but she would get through it. She kept trying to keep that thought over the pain and the sound of her own screaming as well as the pounding of her heart in her ears.  
She would get through this and she would tell no one if she could. Another thought occurred to her. She couldn’t tell Oswald if she could prevent it. That’s exactly what Mooney wanted, not to just teach him a lesson but to incur his anger, to get him to let his feelings for Isabelle blind him into seeking his revenge and, his feelings clouding his judgment, make a rash decision. She wanted him to make a mistake, to do something stupid. Isabelle was not going to let that happen she decided as she screamed through gritted teeth. Mooney could torture her, make her bleed and scream but she wasn’t going to get what she wanted.  
When Mooney was done with her hip she moved on to the top of her right thigh, then to the inside of her left calf, the outer side of her right foot. She took her time, wanting to get the letters just right and drawing out the torture. By the time Mooney had her men turn Isabelle over so she was on her stomach Isabelle was only half-there. Her sobs still escaping passed her lips but she was barely aware she was still doing so. Mooney wasn’t happy with that so she proceeded to press the knife deeper as she started on Isabelle’s back, getting the screams she wanted. “That’s right dear,” Mooney said, “Can’t have you blacking out on me. You need to be awake for this; otherwise my lesson may not sink in.”  
Isabelle didn’t respond, only sobbing harder.  
Mooney had her turned back on her back, Isabelle screaming as her cut flesh met the hard floor.  
“Just one more sweetheart,” Mooney crooned as she cut halfway down Isabelle’s shirt with the blade. “I’ll put Penguin right over your heart, so you can hold him close,” she grinned, looking as calm as someone who was relaxing, not maniacal like Isabelle expected.  
Isabelle’s vision was blurring, how was it possible for this one to be the most painful. The rest of her body felt numb with pain and her throat ached as she screamed for what felt like the millionth time.  
Finally Mooney stood, dropping the blade with a clatter onto the floor. Her hands were covered in blood but she placed them on her hips. “Okay boys; drop her off at the police station for her uncle to find her.”


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys so, so far so good? Let me know what you think! What do you like so far? What don’t you like so far? What would you like to see more or less of? Anything from the show in particular that you would like to see? Enjoy!  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Gotham.  
> Playlist:  
> Nick Cave & The Bad Seeds-O Children  
> RED-Already Over  
> Dave Matthews Band-Out Of My Hands

Jim was at his desk, sitting across from Bullock as they discussed, more like argued, about how to find Isabelle. They’d met up at Fish’s place after Barbara told Jim that some men had taken her. Bullock set aside Jim’s lying to him about killing Cobblepot in order to help him find his niece.  
“Jim!”  
He looked around before rising from his seat. Jim’s brows furrowed and his heart sank as he recognized his niece in the arms of an officer and he ran to her. More officers were gathering around her and Edward Nigma was trying to get her conscious.  
“Get out of my way!” Jim screamed, Bullock close behind him.  
He took her in his arms from one of the officers. “Isabelle? Isabelle can you hear me? It’s your uncle Jim.” Tears started their descent down his cheeks as he carried her.  
“I’ll get a car and drive Jim,” Bullock said quickly, his own heart breaking at the sight of the girl in Jim’s arms. He’d seen a lot in his line of work but this was one of the worst.  
Jim held her in the back seat, trying to get her to respond. He took her pulse noting how slow it was. “Hurry up Harvey!” he roared over the sirens.  
“I’m tryin’ Jim! You gotta’ stay calm,” he answered.  
Finally they pulled up to the emergency room doors. Bullock had called ahead to the hospital so they were expecting them as they rushed through the sliding doors, ignoring the gasps of the people in the waiting room as they looked at Isabelle.  
“I’m detective Bullock. I called…” the nurse interrupted. She barely blinked when she saw Isabelle, this was the Gotham hospital after all. She’d seen a lot.  
“Right this way,” she said calmly as she got up and let them past the desk. Another nurse was already there with two male nurses who had a gurney already. Jim set her down on it gently and followed them, Bullock staying behind to wait.  
He had a chance to really take in his niece as a doctor came into the room and began looking over her. Her clothes had been torn in some places and she was covered in blood. He could tell something had been etched into her skin but he couldn’t quite make out what. Some of the blood was already dry and crusty and he wondered how long she’d gone through this. It felt like he had fire in his veins he was so angry as the tears continued to flow.  
~O.o~  
Jim stopped as he was passing Isabelle’s room. He peeked in to see his young niece crying.  
“What’s wrong Izzy?” he asked as he stepped into the room with its lavender walls and numerous teddy bears.  
“You know the dove that always comes by?” she sniffed.  
He sat on the bed with her. “Yeah?”  
“Well it’s been weeks and he hasn’t shown up! What if something happened to him?”  
Jim pulled her into his lap. “I’m sure he’s alright.”  
“Are you sure? How do you know?”  
“I don’t know but it’s good to be optimistic.”  
“Optimistic?” her little voice asked.  
He chuckled. “It means thinking on the bright side, on the happy side, in a positive way instead of a negative one.”  
She nodded. “I guess I can do that,” she said, wiping at her tears.  
He hugged her close. “I know you can Izzy. If you’re going to be optimistic then you can’t give up hoping that he’ll come back.”  
She nodded and hugged him back.  
A week later he’d given her the dove bracelet. He remembered the look on her face, smiling brightly and wrapping her arms around his waist before begging him to put it on her wrist for her. She never took it off.  
~O.o~  
Jim focused on the bracelet now, the beeping of the machines and the doctor and nurses and any other noise muffled in the background as he stared at it. It had blood on it as well, the dove charm half red, half silver. His brows furrowed when he noticed the blue crystal heart on it and he guessed that it had to be from Oswald. It felt like everything was in slow motion as he heard a nurse say she’d been cut in seven places and he turned around and threw up.  
One of the nurses came over to him and led him to the hall to sit in a chair, giving him a wastebasket. He didn’t hear her tell him she’d be back to check up on him and when she had any news on Isabelle but that they were assessing the damage right now. He leaned his head against the wall and closed his eyes.  
He should have killed Cobblepot when he had the chance. If he had this wouldn’t be happening right now. But, he thought, if he had killed Oswald she might still be with Falcone or his men and Oswald wouldn’t have been able to help her get away from them. It didn’t matter. He was going to kill Cobblepot for sure the next time he saw him. He’d spared Cobblepot’s life, Cobblepot saved Isabelle and he didn’t owe that snitch anything as far as he was concerned.  
“Jim Gordon?”  
“Yes?” He turned to see the doctor that had been helping Isabelle walk towards him.  
The doctor put his hand out and Jim shook it. “I’m Dr. Moor. Isabelle is stable,” Jim closed his eyes and breathed a sigh of relief as the doctor continued. “We’ve moved her to her own room. She lost a good amount of blood so we’re giving her a transfusion right now. We’re going to keep her overnight at the least. After the transfusion we’ll set her up with a morphine drip and she’s pretty bandaged up. The word penguin was cut into her skin in seven places. Does that mean anything to you?”  
Jim’s face was red with rage. He was definitely going to kill Cobblepot now. Isabelle would be scarred for life, and not just physically.  
“Sir?” Dr. Moor said, trying to get Jim’s attention. “You can see her if you like.”  
“Yes, please,” Jim said.  
He followed the doctor down a few hallways before coming to her room. “Isabelle,” he said when he saw her.  
“Hey Uncle Jim,” she smiled, although it was weak.  
“I love you Izzy,” he said, carefully wrapping an arm around her. When she groaned he jerked his hand back.  
He pulled a chair right up next to her bed and carefully took one of her hands in his. She smiled. “I love you too.”  
“How are feeling?” he asked.  
“Like my skin has been carved into.”  
Jim shook his head. “How much pain are you in?”  
“I told the nurse it was a nine.”  
He squeezed her hand. “I’m so sorry Isabelle. If I’d gotten to the apartment sooner…”  
“No, don’t do that. I’ll be fine.”  
“Isabelle, you almost died. Your pulse on the way here…you were unconscious from probably a combination of the blood loss and the pain. You are not alright.”  
“I know that’s I said I will be.” He watched as her eyes suddenly grew wide. “Don’t tell Oswald Uncle Jim! Please, you can’t.”  
Jim nodded, “I won’t. He won’t be in your life anymore.”  
“What? Uncle Jim don’t be ridiculous. I have to see Oswald, but after I’m out of here and healed.”  
“No,” he said as a nurse came in and started to set up the bag for the morphine drip.  
Jim excused himself and went out into the hallway, shutting the door.  
Jim had to get Isabelle away from Oswald. He wouldn’t allow her to see him, at least not before he killed him. He pulled his phone from his pocket and dialed a number.  
“Hello, Alfred, I was hoping you could help me out.”


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, of course I like to stretch the episodes out and so I’m doing that with “Penguin’s Umbrella.” Also some conversations in this chapter will be taken directly from the show even though (Disclaimer: I do not own Gotham). Please review! Enjoy!  
> Playlist:   
> Jack White-Love is Blindness  
> Bon Iver & St. Vincent-Rosyln

Jim called Harvey after he talked to Alfred and told him that Isabelle was fine and to go back to work. After the morphine worked its way into Isabelle’s system she started to be a bit incoherent and quickly fell asleep. Jim kissed her on the forehead and settled in for the night after calling Barbara as well to let her know that he had found Isabelle and that she was alright, not wanting to worry her any more than she already was.  
The following day at noon Isabelle was raised up in bed, eating a few bites of lunch which consisted of chicken soup and crackers.  
“Hey, how long have you been up?” Jim asked her, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.  
“About an hour.”  
“And how are we feeling?” he asked.  
“Better. They still have me on a little morphine but they think I’ll be able to go home this afternoon. I’ll just be on bed rest for a while and I’ll need to change my bandages daily.”  
“That’s great Izzy,” he beamed, happy to see some of her color returning.  
“I’ll be fine Uncle Jim, if you want to go back to work.”  
“Are you sure? If you’re still in a lot of pain, if something happens…” he started as he stood up from the chair and stretched.  
She cut him off. “I’ll be okay. You can call me here and check up on me okay? I know you have stuff to handle at work, what with Oswald revealing himself. I know you have to protect yourself.”  
“No, I protect you and Barbara first,” he stated sternly.  
“Mooney’s already sent her message with me; I think I’ll be fine. Go to work. All you’re going to do is sit here anyway.” She didn’t want him to sit around and wait on her all day even if she really did prefer for him to be here, ultimately though she wanted him to be safe.  
He hesitated. “You’re sure?”  
“Yes. You can come get me after work if they let me go.”  
He bent down and kissed her on the forehead. “Alright. I’ll see you later. Call me if you need anything or if you need me. Love you Izzy.”  
“Love you too Uncle Jim.”  
~O.o~  
Montoya, Jim and Isabelle were sitting in the car, Isabelle in the back. After Jim was shot and woke up in the dissection lab at the university and insisted on leaving Montoya agreed to check Isabelle out of the hospital and meet them here.  
Isabelle was waking up and could hear that Jim and Montoya were talking about Barbara. She jumped and then groaned in pain at her sudden movement when an older man and the man that had been introduced as Crispus Allen appeared in the window.  
“Ah!” Crispus groaned at the hold the man had on him.  
“Gordon is that you?!” the older man asked.  
Jim let down the window. “It’s all right Alfred. It’s all right he’s a friend. We couldn’t risk a direct approach; there’s people looking for me.”  
“Ah, right.” He let go of Crispus. “Sorry about that, mate. Can’t be too careful.” He turned to Jim. “In a spot of bother, are we, sir?”  
They were in the Wayne mansion now. Jim carried Isabelle to a chair and set her down gently before introducing Montoya and Allen and Isabelle.  
“Pleased to meet you,” Bruce said politely.  
“Bruce, I promised I would find your parents’ killer. I’m not sure I’m going to be able to keep that promise. It’s a long story, but I’m kind of in a tight spot. I’ve upset some powerful people.”  
“Stop treating me like a child. Explain.”  
“Bruce you are a child you don’t need to know…”  
“You expect to die!” Bruce yelled. “I’d like to know why. Is it connected to my parents’ murder?”  
“Yes, it’s all connected. Somehow. Bruce, I will do my best to work this out but if I don’t, Montoya and Allen here will take over your parents’ case. I’ve told them everything I know. You can trust them, one Hundred percent.”  
Allen spoke up, “One hundred percent.”  
“Bruce these are good detectives. If anyone can find the truth it’s them.”  
“Thank you,” Bruce said.  
Alfred spoke up. “Sir what can we do to help you now?”  
“Nothing. From here on in, I have to go it alone. I don’t want anyone else caught up in this. I have to go.”  
“You can hardly walk,” Alfred said.  
“I’ll be fine,” Jim said, sticking his hand out for Bruce to shake.  
Bruce looked at it and instead of shaking Jim’s hand he flung his arms around Jim. Jim hugged him back and Isabelle smiled.  
When Bruce let go Jim addressed Alfred. “Thank you for taking in Isabelle. Montoya will get her things from Barbara’s apartment and bring them here when she can.”  
Alfred nodded, “Of course sir but it was really up to Master Bruce.”  
“She’ll be in good hands here Mr. Gordon,” Bruce said, looking at Isabelle.  
“Thank you,” Jim said.  
“Isabelle,” Jim said and turned to kneel down in front of her. “You are not to leave this mansion. Do what Alfred tells you until you’re healed. If I make it through this okay we’ll figure it out.”  
“And what if you die!?” she yelled. “Bruce just said it; you don’t plan on...” she stopped, tears flowing down her cheeks. “I can’t lose you. You’re the only family I have. I need you.”  
A few tears slipped from Jim’s eyes and he bowed his head for a few seconds before speaking. “I have to do what I have to Isabelle. I love you. Be safe, and stay away from Oswald Cobblepot. It’s his fault you ended up in the hospital.”  
Tears were pouring down her cheeks and she pushed all thoughts of staying away from Oswald out of her mind. “I can’t promise that,” she admitted.  
Jim took her face in his hands “Listen to me. This happened because you’re with Oswald. I told you this would happen. He promised to protect you and he failed.”  
She sniffed and clutched his hands. “If I had left things alone, if I hadn’t dated him behind your back…I shouldn’t have lied to you.” She wrapped her arms around him, ignoring the stabs of pain radiating through her and the others that were watching them.  
“It’s okay Izzy,” he said into her hair as he wrapped his arms around her as well.  
“I’m sorry we fought, I’m sorry I yelled at you,” she said into his shoulder.  
“I’m sorry I lost my temper too. I’ve only ever tried to protect you. Oswald isn’t the only one who failed.” He said, closing his eyes and enfolding her tighter.   
“I know,” she sobbed. “And you didn’t fail. If anything you saved me. Who knows where I would be right now if you hadn’t shown up when I was with my mom, thank you. I love you Uncle Jim.”  
“I love you too,” he said, his voice breaking. He squeezed her tighter one more time before letting go of her and heading out of the mansion.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So, apparently I love stretching timelines of episodes, as I will be doing for a while with this fic. This chapter, as well as the next few after it, takes place during “The Mask.” Thank you for the kudos! And sorry I haven’t updated in a while! Also my thoughts and prayers go out to all those and any of you guys in Texas and in states that have been experiencing severe weather lately.
> 
> Disclaimer: Only the OC is mine.
> 
> Playlist:  
> Radiohead-15 Steps

“What drives you?” Oswald asked Frankie Carbone, wielding the knife he would very soon use to kill the man. “What’s your passion?” he grinned. “When you know what a man loves, you know what can kill him.”  
When Oswald had spoken those words he had no idea how true they would ring for him later.  
~O.o~  
“Perhaps I should open your gift,” Fish Mooney said, although she could not care less. She opened the gift outwardly smiled at the brooch. “My goodness.” She knew immediately that she would drive the pin through Oswald’s hand as she pulled it out. “That is beautiful.”  
Oswald smiled, pleased.  
“Now I feel awful,” she lied. “I didn’t get you anything.”  
Oswald closed his eyes and shook his head. “No.”  
Mooney leaned across the table and Oswald followed suit. “Thank you.”  
Oswald’s smile was quickly wiped off his face as Mooney drove the pin into his left hand. He held his other hand up to signal to his men to stand back. He could handle her. He tried to mask his pain as best as he could as he watched the women he despised lick his blood off of the pin.  
“Hmmm. Sweet.”  
“That was uncalled for.”  
“Let me rephrase that,” Mooney said. “Sweet, just like I bet Isabelle’s is.”  
Oswald’s face darkened but he said nothing.  
“Oh, my dear Penguin,” she sneered. “I brought you into my family and I treated you like a son! And you betrayed me.”  
“For which I suffered.”  
“Not enough. Now, when I order some fool killed, I expect him to stay that way. But don’t worry. I know all about you and Isabelle. How you sent her poor, naïve, little self straight into my arms to spy on me.”  
Oswald’s eyes widened for a second. Mooney’s words sent his heart racing and he realized he hated Isabelle’s name coming out of Fish’s mouth. He didn’t dare to correct her on the facts; if Mooney thought Oswald directly sent Isabelle to spy on her for him then he would continue to let her think that.  
He’d called Isabelle earlier that day to talk to her about their date to celebrate his reveal, which had been her idea, and she hadn’t answered or called him back. Fish’s words had him worried about Isabelle now.  
“Isabelle quit working for you when I revealed myself,” he stated, struggling a bit to keep from stammering in front of Fish.  
“That she did. I must say I grew quite concerned when she didn’t show up for work yesterday. Perhaps you should pay her a visit? Just to be sure she’s alright. A girl as innocent as her, in Gotham, things…happen.”  
Oswald eyed her, his tongue pressed against the inside of his right cheek. He decided not to say anything further concerning Isabelle. Instead he glared at her and allowed some of the pain from his hand to show on his face. “Your boss, Don Falcone, expressly said…”  
“Yeah, yeah, yeah, he wants peace.” Mooney pointed her finger at him. “He’s the only reason why your ass is still alive. And if I were you, I would pray for his good health.”  
Oswald laughed, pleased that he’d moved the conversation away from Isabelle so quickly. “Oh, I do. I do.”  
“Good. ‘Cause remember…things change.”  
“Convey my respects to your don.”  
“Likewise. Peace…friend.”  
~O.o~  
That evening Oswald headed to Jim Gordon’s apartment to pick Isabelle up for their date. He had the driver stop halfway there at a florist where he purchased a dozen roses in her favorite color, dark purple. He’d called her again when he left Fish’s and there was still no answer. He tamped down any worry though, chalking her lack of response up to phone problems. He was sure that if Fish had really harmed Isabelle she would shove it in his face.  
Jim had just finished calming down a very scared and paranoid Barbara and explained the situation with Isabelle to her. He did not want to deal with Oswald right now, as much as he wanted to kill the young man who was currently standing outside his door with a dozen roses for the very girl he nearly got killed.  
“Oswald,” Jim said, acknowledging him.  
“Hello Mr. Gordon,” Oswald smiled. “I’m here to pick up Isabelle. We have a date.”  
“You don’t know?” Jim asked, already knowing the answer.  
“Sir?”  
Jim let out a heavy sigh. “Isabelle…she left.” It wasn’t a complete lie. But he wanted Oswald to think she had left the city entirely.  
Jim watched as a quick range of emotions flickered across Oswald’s face: surprise, confusion, disbelief, hurt. “Wh-what? What do you mean she left?”  
“She’s gone Oswald,” Jim said, eyes starting to burn with tears. He certainly didn’t have to fake any emotions or tears. He’d wanted nothing more than to have Isabelle under his roof again and now he’d left her at the Wayne mansion because he had been unable to keep her safe and the bastard standing across from her had caused it. But Jim blamed himself as well; the guilt at what Mooney had done to Isabelle was eating at him. “I think you should leave Oswald,” he said through gritted teeth.  
“Wh-where is she?” Oswald asked, his voice panicky.  
“Like I would tell you,” Jim grunted. “You should just forget her Oswald. She’s not coming back.” Jim actually didn’t know when or even if Isabelle would be back to live with him. A large part of him wanted her to get out as far away from Gotham as she could but the selfish part of him shot down that idea.  
“Did…did she s-say anything?” Oswald asked, suddenly feeling feverish.  
“No, not for you anyway,” Jim said before abruptly slamming the door in Oswald’s face.  
It had taken everything for Jim not to just shoot Oswald right there but he’d already messed up by not killing him before and killing Maroni’s inside man right now would not be in his best interest.  
Oswald stood frozen in the hallway, the bouquet slipping from his sweaty palm. He slowly turned, his polished shoe crushing the flowers underfoot as he did. Droplets of sweat had formed on his forehead and his pulse was pounding. Isabelle had left, just like that. She hadn’t given him the slightest hint that she was leaving and Jim didn’t say why either.  
As Oswald walked out of the building he convinced himself he didn’t need an explanation, he knew why she left: because Oswald Cobblepot was not good enough for Isabelle Gordon. He knew it had all been too good to be true. A girl could never look at him the way Isabelle had. He was reminded of the other night; the electricity that had coursed through him when they kissed and embraced on her bed was nothing but his mind playing tricks on him. She hadn’t meant a word she’d said. He’d been an emotional fool. He’d spent years undergoing unrequited crushes in school and being ignored by girls except for when they made fun of him. After Oswald was sure no one would ever want him, in sauntered Isabelle Gordon with her shiny, long, dark chocolate tresses, her brown eyes, and her soft smile that she’d given him many, many times. She had distracted him. She had played him and he would be damned if he let another woman play him again. As far as Oswald Cobblepot was concerned, Isabelle Gordon had been nothing but an illusion.  
As he sat in the bathtub, filled to the brim with hot, soapy water, he knew he was being ridiculous. Isabelle left for a reason, he knew it. The date had been her idea, so why would she leave? He could feel in his gut he was right but his freshly wounded heart told him his former reasoning was true. At least, it’s what he wanted to believe. It was better to have fallen for an illusion, a siren singing out on her rock, than to think she actually cared for him. He was reminded of the ending to her favorite poem that she had printed out and laminated on her bedroom wall. After he took notice of that he bought a book containing all of T.S. Eliot’s work and read “The Love Song of J. Alfred Prufrock” until he had the entire poem memorized. The last lines ran through his mind now, “I have heard the mermaids singing, each to each. I do not think that they will sing to me. I have seen them riding seaward on the waves Combing the white hair of the waves blown back When the wind blows the water white and black. We have lingered in the chambers of the sea By seagirls wreathed with seaweed red and brown Till human voices wake us, and we drown.” Well Oswald felt as if he’d just woken up.  
Of course he was a genius at working things out, seeing the outcome of situations, and he’d been right so far, except for Isabelle. He hadn’t counted on Isabelle coming into his life, but he had been glad she did. Now, though, he didn’t know what he was feeling. He was angry, doubtful, confused, and, even though he didn’t want to admit it, he was hurt. He’d given in to his siren’s calls, drawing him in and, like all sirens did to their victims, she wounded him and left him to drown.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so last chapter was a lot of Oswald feels, this chapter is Isabelle feels. Leave a review! Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I only own my OC.
> 
> Playlist:  
> Grace Potter & the Nocturnals-Nothing But The Water (I)  
> Tom Odell-Long Way Down

A week passed since Isabelle was under Mooney’s knife. Alfred and Bruce made sure she was taking her pain medicine when she was supposed to, and since the medicine made her sleepy, they were quite helpful because she wouldn’t have remembered to take it herself. Mooney’s cuts had been deep, but not so deep to kill her. Exactly what Mooney intended, not to kill her, just maim. But what Mooney probably didn’t plan on was for her to be living at the Wayne mansion. Mooney was intelligent, but if she thought Isabelle was going to run to Oswald as soon as she could and show him what she had done, she didn’t know Isabelle very well. Any hope of Mooney’s for Oswald to do something rash in retaliation had backfired.  
Isabelle’s pain medicine ran out the previous night, which was fine since the pain from her cuts was barely there. Every day since she’d been staying at the mansion Alfred would come in and change her bandages while Bruce gave her the pain pills. Alfred had decided the night before that her wounds were well on their way to healing and would no longer need to be bandaged.  
She sat up, groaning just a bit at her sore body, and realized she desperately needed a shower.  
She was stepping out of bed just as there was a knock on the door.  
“Come in…Good morning Alfred,” she smiled.  
“Well, look at you Miss. Gordon. Up and at em’ this morning?”  
She smiled. “I’m trying at least.”  
Alfred went to the window on the other end of the room and pulled back the heavy black velvet curtains. Isabelle sighed. She hadn’t been this awake and alert all week and she enjoyed the rare sunlight entering and warming the room.  
“Beautiful isn’t it?” Bruce asked as he walked in to the room.  
“It is. You don’t see that much in Gotham.”  
“How are you feeling?” Bruce sat down on the bed so he faced her.  
“Better. Thank you Bruce,” she looked to Alfred. “And you too. For taking such good care of me.”  
“It was no problem at all. Actually I think it would be best if you stayed here a bit longer, just so we can be sure you’re in good health.”  
“Thank you Bruce. I’d like that and I’m sure my uncle would too.”  
Alfred walked back over to her. “Yes, well he called several times but each time you were out cold or incoherent.”  
Isabelle nodded. “Right. I’ll call him, but I think I’ll have a shower first.”  
At that Alfred went into the adjoining bathroom and immediately started the shower.  
“All set Miss. Gordon,” he smiled when he came back into the room. “Miss Montoya brought your things over a few days ago. All of your clothes have been put in their proper place in your room and you’ll find your toiletries in the bathroom.”  
“Thank you Alfred. You didn’t have to do that.”  
“I insisted,” Bruce spoke up.  
Isabelle laughed at his innocent smile and stuck her right thumb in her mouth and pulling it back out she wiped a smear of raspberry jam from Bruce’s cheek. “All set for school today Bruce?” He was dressed in his uniform, as he had been every school morning this past week, when he’d check on her before he left.  
“Yes and now that you’re better you can join Alfred and I for dinner and we can watch some movies in the theater if you like.”  
She grinned back at him, seeing the excitement in his eyes at having someone else in the mansion to spend time with, someone who could be a friend. He loved Alfred but he wanted to get to know Isabelle. He had a million questions about what happened to her as well. He didn’t have many friends and he was hoping she would soon become one of them. “This place has a theater?”  
“Complete with a concession stand.”  
“Wow.”  
“Yes well it seems we have a rather pleasant evening planned but we need to get going Master Bruce or you’ll be late for school.”  
Bruce wanted to hug Isabelle bye but was afraid of causing her any pain so he squeezed her hand before he got up.  
After they left Isabelle slowly made her way to the shower. She wasn’t so much in pain as she was sore from the wounds and from being in bed for so long, only getting up to use the bathroom. She hadn’t eaten much, being so out of it. Bruce would insist on bringing her a tray with chicken noodle soup, saltines and a sports drink. Isabelle would eat as much as she could stomach, which wasn’t much.  
The bathroom was already filling with steam as she peeled her clothes off and stepped under the spray. She let out an audible sigh. The hot water was perfect as it hit her skin and she stood there taking it in for a few minutes before washing her hair and bathing. She continued to stand under the spray, eyes closed, as the hot water soothed her soreness.  
Her thoughts finally turned to Oswald and she opened her eyes, allowing herself to inspect what Mooney had done. As she carefully inspected each “Penguin” carved into her skin she could feel a growing lump in her throat. As she traced the cut on her arm, the first one Mooney had given her, she burst into tears. She swiped at the tears, despite being under the spray of the shower until she covered her face with her hands and slid down the tiled shower wall.  
She hated what Mooney had done to her and if she was being honest, she was fearful of how Oswald would react when he found out. She knew he would find out eventually but resolved he wouldn’t know soon or at least it could wait until Oswald’s dreams were realized, until he was the king of Gotham as she hoped he would be. He just wouldn’t get there with her.  
Her uncle’s words about what happened being Oswald’s fault came to mind. Oswald had promised to protect her and he’d failed. Now her skin bore the nickname he detested. It made her sick. How could she have given in to him so easily? She’d told him about her past, she’d been closer with him than she had been with any guy before. She’d let him in, willingly let him consume her. A part of her wondered if he’d known he wouldn’t really be able to protect her. Of course she was the one that decided to work at Fish’s, when she did that she’d had no idea what she was getting into. Now she knew better.  
She slunk further down the wall, until her face was pressed to the floor of the shower. She curled her knees up to her chest as flashes of Mooney’s face leaning over her came to mind. Isabelle was starting to feel as if the pain was fresh, as if her wounds were bleeding freely into the drain. To distract herself from having a panic attack she turned her thoughts back to Oswald, wondering when she’d see him again. She admitted to herself that she desperately wanted to see him but she knew she’d have to wait. It was best for the both of them as she was still processing everything that had happened now that her brain wasn’t clouded with pain killers. The hot water continued to rain down on her but it was no longer soothing since she didn’t register it.  
When Alfred returned he found her in the same position. He turned off the water, grabbed a towel and averting his eyes he picked her up off the floor of the shower and dried her off. After wrapping her in the towel he picked her up, carrying her bridal style back to her bed. She’d stopped crying and instead stared blankly ahead of her.  
Alfred looked away. The sight of her in such a state reminded him a bit of Bruce the night his parents were murdered. He left the room and did not return.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So when this episode aired and Oswald was sitting there carving an apple with a knife I was like ‘Didn’t I write that he used a knife to carve up an apple he ate in my fic!? What!? I’m psychic!’ Just kidding, but yeah, it’s a funny coincidence that I wrote that and then there he is, doing that very thing. Enjoy!
> 
> Playlist:  
> Paramore-Now  
> The Undisputed Truth-Smiling Faces Sometimes

When Alfred returned with Bruce and pizza that afternoon Isabelle was looking around the study. She’d been exploring the mansion for the better part of an hour and was now looking at all of the things Bruce had pinned to the wall.  
“Isabelle, you’re up.”  
She turned at the sound of Bruce’s voice and smiled. “I am. I’ve been exploring. I hope you don’t mind.”  
“Of course not. My home is your home. We got pizza for dinner.”  
She gasped and stepped forward. “Bruce, what happened to your eye?”  
“A bully at school. Don’t worry. We dealt with him.”  
“Are you all right?”  
“Yes, I’m okay, but I’m starving.”  
She followed them into the dining room where Bruce pulled out her chair for her. “Thank you.”  
“I hope you like pepperoni,” he said as he took the seat next to her and Alfred sat across from her after coming to the table with drinks.  
When most of the pizza was gone Bruce took to asking her questions.  
“So what happened?” he motioned to her arm, even though it was covered with the sleeve of a black cardigan, it was as if she could feel the letters burning through her skin.  
“Master Bruce, that’s none of our business.”  
“It’s all right Alfred. I don’t mind.” She smiled at him before turning back to Bruce’s expectant face, “There are terrible people in Gotham, as I’m sure you know.”  
He nodded.  
“I got caught up with some of them, one in particular.”  
“Who did this?”  
“It doesn’t matter. It’s done.”  
“Who is Oswald Cobblepot? Gordon mentioned him. This is his fault?”  
“No, maybe. I don’t know Bruce I just…he’s someone I care about deeply.”  
“But if you care about him then surely he must care about you?”  
She nodded.  
“Then why would what happened be his fault? If he cared about you why would he let such an awful thing happen?”  
“I’ve asked myself the same question but I’m afraid I don’t know the answer. Sometimes we make those we love promises but we don’t come through, for whatever reason. Oswald isn’t exactly involved in…noble endeavors in Gotham. As far as I know though he doesn’t actually know what happened, and I’d like to keep it that way for a bit.”  
“Why?”  
“Like I said, there are terrible people in Gotham.”  
“Master Bruce, I think that’s enough questions. How about you set up the movie?” Alfred suggested.  
Bruce rose from his seat. “Of course. What would you like to watch Isabelle?”  
She bit her lip before answering. “Um, you choose.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Yes, I’m sure.”  
“I’m sorry about that,” Alfred apologized when Bruce was out of earshot.  
“It’s okay. He means well. He’s quite the young man isn’t he?”  
“Yes, I’d say so.”  
“I like him. He’s been through a lot hasn’t he? With his parents’ deaths?”  
“He’s a strong lad, although I’m a bit worried with his need to find their killer. You saw the wall?”  
She nodded. “When Bruce said ‘we’ earlier...?”  
“Ah, yes. It seems a classmate said something about his mother and when Bruce stood up for himself he was not able to do so well.”  
“I take it you remedied the situation?”  
“Very much so. I suspect Master Bruce won’t come home from school with anymore black eyes.”  
She nodded her approval. “Thank you for earlier Alfred. I’m sorry you had to deal with that, with me.”  
“You’re welcome Miss. Gordon. It’s understandable. You’ve been through quite the ordeal.”  
“I know you have a lot on your plate, with raising Bruce now.”  
“Nonsense. You were held against your will Miss. Gordon and tortured to near death. You may break down any time you please.”  
Isabelle actually chuckled. “Thanks Alfred. I’ll try to be clothed next time though.”  
“Yes, Master Bruce is a bit young to come across what I did this morning.”  
Isabelle’s face flushed with embarrassment but before she could say anything Bruce came back into the room.  
~O.o~  
Oswald had spent a majority of the last week thinking about Isabelle, trying to figure out why she would leave. At one point he convinced himself that Isabelle left because of him, to get away from him. He admitted that would be smart of her, he was, after all, surrounded by unsavory characters. Such people, if they were anything like him, wouldn’t hesitate to use her against him. Then he began to wonder if Gordon had forced her to leave. It would make sense. Oswald knew Gordon despised his niece being in a relationship with him. He’d even worried that one of his worst fears had come true, that Mooney’s words were true: “A girl as innocent as her, in Gotham, things…happen.” He feared something happened to Isabelle and Mooney was the cause of it. Isabelle could be dead at Mooney’s hands, but then why would Jim not tell him that if it were the case? He’d finally decided to have Timothy brought in to get information out of him, not just on Isabelle but for Falcone as well.  
He was seated at a table, peeling an apple with a small knife while he waited for some of his men to arrive with Mooney’s newest lackey. “Oh, is that Timothy?” he asked cheerfully as he set his apple down.  
He rose from his seat and walked up to Timothy. “We met at Fish Mooney’s, hmm?” He held up his bandaged hand and pointed to it. “I’m the fellow who used to have your job. I was hoping to ask you a few questions.”  
“I don’t know any…” Oswald shushed Timothy with a finger.  
“They’ll be time for that. First things first.”  
As one of his men punched Timothy Oswald picked up his apple and sat down again, slicing into the ripe fruit and putting a piece in his mouth with a smile on his face.  
~O.o~  
All three of them ended up watching Casa Blanca. She was surprised by Bruce’s choice in film but quickly found out that it was one of Alfred’s favorite films which is why he picked it.  
“Have you seen it before?” Bruce asked her when the film was over and the lights came back on.  
“I have. It’s one of my favorites too.”  
“It’s sad though, how much they love each other, and then she leaves him at the train station. But I like that they come together again, sort of, until he makes her leave. Is real love like that?”  
“Love is an unusual game Bruce. Sometimes both of those in love win, like your parents, who got to have you.”  
Bruce smiled.  
“But sometimes no one wins, as much as they want to and as much as we love someone, sometimes things don’t turn out like we hope.”


	22. chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for the kudos and comments! Okay so I just finished plotting this baby out through the season finale! And while I have other fics I really want to work on my main focus will be this one until I’m all caught up. Enjoy!  
> Playlist:  
> Sharon Van Etten-Serpents

Oswald stood in front of a very upside down Timothy. “The thing is, when I had your job, had someone asked me, ‘what is Miss Mooney’s secret?’ I could’ve answered.”  
He pushed Timothy so he swung a bit. Oswald chuckled. “Timothy…I think you’re holding back on me.”  
“Okay, I…I might’ve heard her with Butch.”  
“Talking about what? Whom? Did the name Isabelle ever come up?”  
“Fal…Falcone. She said, ‘our…our friend with Falcone.’ That’s it. No men…mention of any Isabelle. She was whispering. Please.”  
“She has someone close to Falcone.”  
Timothy nodded.  
“Of course.” Oswald smiled. It was so very Mooney of her. “You’re sure there was no mention of an Isabelle?”  
Timothy nodded.  
“Thank you. No one can find the body. We are at peace after all.”  
~O.o~  
Isabelle, Alfred, and Bruce were sitting in the study.  
Isabelle was staring into the fire until Bruce’s voice drew her from thoughts of Oswald.  
“Can you teach me how to fight?”  
“Yes, Master Bruce. Yes, I can. As a matter of fact,” Alfred looked to Isabelle. “I can teach the both of you, if you like.”  
Isabelle stood from the couch and stretched her legs. “I would like to learn how to fight, actually.”  
~O.o~  
The next morning Isabelle was woken up by a smiling Bruce.  
“Bruce?”  
“You’re uncle Jim is in the study,” he said cheerfully.  
Isabelle immediately flung the covers off of her and quickly followed Bruce out the door. When they entered the study Jim was standing, talking with Alfred.  
“Uncle Jim!” she ran into his arms and he held her tightly against him.  
Jim placed a quick succession of kisses on the top of her head. He was immensely happy to see her looking so well, to see her smiling.  
“I love you,” Isabelle said before stepping back so she could look at him.  
Jim smiled. “I love you too Izzy.”  
“You didn’t mention you were coming here on the phone. You didn’t just come here to visit me though, did you?”  
“You got me. But I would have come sooner, I wanted to visit earlier but Alfred informed me you were asleep for the majority of the past week.”  
“Yeah, those pain pills pack more wallop than Rocky Balboa.”  
Jim laughed. “Actually I would like to have a word with you Bruce,” Jim turned to him. “It’s about your parents’ murderer.”  
Jim explained everything about Selina Kyle, and Isabelle took Bruce’s side in allowing the young girl to stay there at Wayne Mansion, much to Alfred’s dismay.  
“You took me in on short notice Alfred,” Isabelle reasoned.  
“Yes, but that’s different. You’re Jim’s niece, not some street criminal.”  
“That’s really not fair. She’s quite young. Maybe if she had some good influences she could turn her life around.”  
“She’ll put Bruce’s life in danger.”  
“Jim wouldn’t ask you this favor if he thought it was unwise or if it could cause any harm to come to Bruce.”  
Finally, with everyone else’s reasoning and Bruce’s final say so, the matter was settled.  
“Jim?” Isabelle asked as he stood. “Can I talk to you about something?”  
“Sure Izzy.”  
Isabelle placed a hand on his arm and pulled him out of the room and down the hallway a bit. “Have…have you heard from Oswald?”  
Jim sighed. “He came by.”  
“And?”  
“Isabelle I really don’t think you should worry yourself about him.”  
“Please, Uncle Jim, I just, I need to know.”  
He hesitated. He wanted Oswald as far from his niece as possible but the desperation in her brown eyes won out.  
“He came by, to pick you up for a date.”  
Isabelle’s eyes widened. The date! The date to celebrate Oswald’s reveal, which had been completely her idea. She’d been so overwhelmed by what Mooney did to her and with all the inner turmoil of her thoughts going back and forth over Oswald, the date had slipped her mind as easily as the two of them had swept the other up. “And?”  
“And I told him you left the city and that you aren’t coming back. I told him you didn’t leave a message or anything for me to tell him and that he just needed to forget you.”  
Isabelle chewed her bottom lip as she took in her uncle’s words. After a moment she nodded. “Thank you for telling me Uncle Jim.”  
He pulled her into a hug. “Of course, Izzy.” He stood back. “I have to go, okay? But I’ll call you later. And thank you for sticking up for Selina Kyle.”  
“Of course. I’ll talk to you later then.”  
Jim pressed a kiss on the top of her head before leaving.  
~O.o~  
Alfred and Bruce were sparring; Isabelle had just taken her second turn and was now seated, watching them.  
“Hey,” Isabelle said as Selina appeared next to her, watching Alfred and Bruce.  
“Hey.”  
“Sorry, Alfred,” Bruce said after accidentally getting a hit on his guardian, distracted by the appearance of Selina.  
“Hello,” Bruce waved to Selina.  
Isabelle laughed as Alfred got back at Bruce.  
“That hurt,” Bruce said, grabbing his arm.  
“Yeah, it’s supposed to, isn’t it? Taking a punch is just as important as throwing one, Master Bruce.”  
“What you doing?” Selina asked.  
“Alfred’s teaching Isabelle and I to fight.”  
“Why?” Selina asked, looking genuinely perplexed about the idea.  
“So we’ll be prepared if something bad happens.”  
“Yeah, ‘cause you live in a pretty rough neighborhood.”  
“Not here, in Gotham.”  
“In Gotham, people don’t fight with gloves on.”  
Isabelle looked on as Alfred looked unamused at the banter between the two.  
“How’s your room?” Bruce asked. “Everything good?”  
Selina shrugged. “It’ll do. I’m hungry, though.”  
“Right, well breakfast was served at 8:00, miss, which you slept through. Lunch shall be served at 12:00,” Alfred explained.  
“There’s plenty to eat in the kitchen,” Bruce spoke up. “And Alfred will be happy to fix you something.”  
“No, he won’t be, will he? Because it’s not a bloody hotel.”  
“Relax, old man. I’ll figure it out.”  
“Yeah, you can mind your manners as well you cheeky little minx,” Alfred replied.  
Isabelle jumped up. “How about I help Selina find the kitchen, huh? I didn’t eat much at breakfast, I could use a snack.” She took off her gloves and sat them down. “Come on.”  
“Thanks,” Selina said as Isabelle led her in to the kitchen.  
Moments later they were leaning over the island, munching on a plate of various fruits, cheeses, raw vegetables, and crackers.  
“So you’re the Penguin girl,” Selina spoke up.  
Isabelle almost choked on her cracker. “W-what?”  
“You’re dating Oswald Cobblepot.”  
“Was,” Isabelle clarified.  
“Was?”  
Isabelle nodded.  
“Well, the word is he’s been asking about you.”  
Isabelle paused, a cube of cheese centimeters from her mouth. “How do you know?”  
Selina shrugged.  
“It doesn’t matter,” Isabelle stated.  
“Why not?”  
“Because…we’re not…good for each other.”  
“Why do you think that? Don’t you love him? He’s definitely in love with you, or, at least, infatuated, obsessed, hopelessly devoted, kind of pathetic really…” Selina trailed off at the look Isabelle gave her.  
“Oswald wants to be the king of Gotham and I’m not the kind of girl the king of Gotham needs.”  
“Why? You think he needs some chick off the street? A bad-ass or somethin’? Or how about a girl that would do anything for the status?”  
“No, I just-“  
“You’re scared,” Selina noted.  
“Excuse me?”  
“You’re scared of what could happen if he does become king of Gotham or whatever.”  
“Selina…”  
“Hey, don’t try to deny it. I’ve got good instincts. You’re. Afraid.”  
“So are you,” Isabelle countered.  
“What?”  
“You don’t have to be so nonchalant about staying in the Wayne Mansion. Enjoy it. I know I am,” Isabelle smiled and got a flash of a smile from Selena as well. “Well, I think I’m going to take a shower. Oh, um, I didn’t say this last night but, it was nice meeting you Selina.”  
“Call me Cat.”  
“Cat. I’ll, um, see you at lunch.”  
And at that Isabelle left the kitchen. Cat was right, of course. Isabelle had been scared from the moment she met Oswald. He killed someone in front of her for goodness’ sake. But, even though they should, his violent tendencies weren’t what scared her anymore. She was afraid of hurting him, of being hurt, both of which had already occurred, Oswald by her sudden departure, her by Mooney’s knife. There were moments when she regretted not listening to her uncle about Oswald when he found out about them, those moments were fleeting but plagued her nonetheless, especially when she lay in bed at night, trying to sleep.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playlist:  
> Starlight Mints-Eyes of the Night

Another week passed at Wayne Manor. Edward called Isabelle every night that week to be sure she was okay. During those phone calls she would reassure him that she was doing just fine. She wouldn’t tell him where she was staying though and she wasn’t sure when she’d be back in the city. Jim had told Oswald she wouldn’t be back but something in her gut told her that was far from the truth. She would listen as Edward told her about any happenings at work and sometimes she could hear video game sounds in the background. The first call had surprised her though.  
“Hello?”  
“Isabelle!” the familiar and cheerful voice sounded in her ear.  
“Edward!? How did you-“  
“Your Uncle Gordon gave me your number. I…I was there in the station when you were…unconscious. I was trying to get you conscious, actually.”  
Isabelle gasped. “Oh gosh Edward.”  
“It’s quite all right. I was just worried about you even though your uncle said you’re fine. You, um, well you just so happen to be, possibly, hopefully, one of the few friends I have in Gotham, actually. I was hoping, maybe to cheer you up, we could meet up again?”  
She could hear the nervousness in his voice and she smiled. “I would like that.”  
~O.o~  
Another day had passed of Isabelle reading through the library in the Wayne Mansion, of moments where Bruce and Cat and sometimes Isabelle bonded. Isabelle taught the two to play Ninja and even convinced Alfred to join in for a couple of rounds. They played for hours until dinner, after which Cat wandered into Isabelle’s room where she had just finished painting her fingernails black.  
Cat stretched out on the bed. “Could you paint my nails?”  
“Sure,” Isabelle smiled and proceeded to paint Cat’s fingernails with the black polish.  
“So, you like Bruce,” Isabelle stated.  
“What? No way. He’s just a kid.”  
“So are you. He likes you too.”  
Isabelle could see that Cat was concealing a smile as her cheeks turned pink.  
“Don’t worry; I won’t say anything to him,” Isabelle promised.  
“It doesn’t matter. I don’t like him.”  
Isabelle looked at Cat. “I have an instinct about these things,” she teased.  
Cat rolled her eyes and then the two of them busted into a fit of laughter.  
“So, Alfred’s not that bad, I guess,” Selina remarked.  
“Not that bad looking, you mean?” Isabelle teased.  
“Ew,” Selina exclaimed and the two of them had another fit of laughter.  
Alfred appeared in the doorway, about to say something, when the girls saw him and laughed even harder.  
Isabelle had a hand to her chest, waving the other in front of her. “I’m sorry,” she tried to get her breath. “Alfred, what is it?”  
“Nothing, just coming to say that your little camping idea is all ready to go in the backyard Miss Gordon.”  
“Great! We’ll be out there in a few minutes. And Alfred? It’s okay if you call me Isabelle.”  
Alfred nodded and left the room.  
“Camping?” Cat asked.  
“Well, both you and Bruce mentioned you’ve never been camping before. I know doing it in the backyard isn’t the same, but, it’ll be just as fun.”  
Cat considered the idea as she inspected her freshly polished nails. “Will there be s’mores?”  
Isabelle smiled. “Absolutely.”  
An hour later the three youngest people were seated around the fire snuggled into sleeping bags and wrapped up in hats and gloves to keep the cold night air out. Alfred was sitting in a chair, wrapped up as well. He couldn’t help but smile at his three young charges as they made s’mores and laughed amongst each other. They were making up a story, each of them taking a turn and adding to it, causing the story to grow more ridiculous by the minute.  
Alfred smiled when Bruce handed him a s’more he’d just put together. “Thank you Bruce.”  
“No, thank you Alfred, for letting Cat and Isabelle stay here. I haven’t had so much fun in quite some time.”  
Alfred smiled warmly at Bruce before ruffling his hair with his free hand. Bruce chuckled and gently smacked Alfred’s hand away.  
There were two tents set up, one for the boys and one for the girls. After a while the s’mores were gone, the laughter died down and the fire did the same. When only hot coals remained Alfred noticed Cat and Bruce’s eyes getting droopy and suggested they climb into the tents and get some sleep.  
~O.o~  
Oswald was frustrated after not getting anything on Isabelle from poor Timothy but he was pleased to find that Fish had a rat in Falcone’s ranks. Oswald decided to pay a visit to Fish after finding the perfume in Liza’s apartment. Fish’s words from before still plagued his thoughts and he wondered if Jim Gordon had really been telling the truth about Isabelle. Oswald had avoided calling her, even though he considered it numerous times a day.  
Isabelle was on her way down the stairs when a beeping sound came from her phone. “Oh, hold on Edward, I’m getting another call.”  
Without even looking to see who it was, she answered, “Hello?”  
A sigh of relief. “Isabelle.”  
“Oswald.”


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so transitioning from “Harvey Dent” to “Lovecraft” here. Enjoy and please review!  
> Playlist:  
> The Offspring-You’re Gonna Go Far Kid  
> Florence and The Machine-Heavy In Your Arms

Isabelle stood frozen on the stairs, Bruce and Cat in front of her, where she could see Alfred talking to a woman who looked like she was scared. But that’s not why she was frozen.  
“Isabelle,” Oswald’s voice sounded softly in her ear again.  
“I…”  
“Where are you?” he asked, now with a desperate tone growing in his voice. “W-why did you leave?”  
“Alfred,” Bruce spoke up. “Everything all right?”  
“No, Master Bruce, this lady’s been involved in a car accident.”  
Isabelle noticed the woman’s hostile stare at the same time the others did.  
“Run. Isabelle go with them. Run!” Alfred ordered the three of them.  
Isabelle slammed her phone shut and pushed Bruce and Cat in front of her and up the stairs.  
Oswald had heard everything, quickly realizing that Isabelle was at Wayne Manor but also that something was wrong.  
Isabelle followed quickly behind Cat and Bruce as they turned down the hallways and into a room where Bruce shut the door.  
“This better be a way out,” Cat said.  
“The old servant’s hallway, it’s through the closet. But I need to help Alfred!”  
Both Cat and Isabelle grabbed Bruce to pull him in with them. “There’s no time!” Cat said as Isabelle closed the door behind them.  
They continued to run, hearts pounding, Isabelle and Cat following Bruce. When they made it outside Cat took the lead, jumping over a wall. Bruce hesitated when it was his turn.  
“Go, Bruce!” Isabelle hissed from behind him and he jumped off the ledge as well, quickly followed by Isabelle.  
Isabelle was behind Bruce when he stopped.  
“Bruce, come on!” Cat urged.  
“Alfred might be hurt. I can’t leave him.”  
“He told you to run.”  
“She’s right Bruce; we have to listen to Alfred. Do what he says,” Isabelle insisted.  
Bruce hesitated.  
“Fine. Stay, but I’m out,” Cat said, taking off.  
Isabelle and Bruce looked back to see two people after them and she shoved him forward. “Go! I’ll find Alfred! Go!”  
She turned around to see the woman coming straight for her and so she took off running, heading down another path than the one Bruce and Cat took. The woman and her pal were gaining on her and Isabelle was thankful her diversion had worked. Isabelle had just been taught the basics by Alfred but it would have to do. She turned and swung a fist forward. The woman blocked it but was unable to get a hold of Isabelle. The man that was with her, however, grabbed Isabelle from behind. The woman sneered. “Where are your little friends?”  
Isabelle didn’t say a thing. The woman pulled out a knife.  
She heard gunshots and saw Alfred as he was grazed on the shoulder and took a shot at another assassin, which met its mark.  
The woman and her companion were distracted as Alfred advanced on them, gun raised. The guy punched Isabelle and she went down.  
“Go the other way,” Isabelle heard the woman order.  
Alfred came to a stop in front of Isabelle and yelled out, “BRUCE!”  
“They went that way,” Isabelle pointed as Alfred helped her up.  
“But you drew those two this way, to buy them some time. Good, good. We need to call your Uncle.”  
~O.o~  
“Local PD is searching the woods, but so far no sign of Bruce or Selina. What can you tell me about this woman?” Jim said as an officer with a first aid kit checked out Alfred’s arm.  
“Well, she was, uh, early 30s. A tasty fighter, actually. Look, mate, it’s just a scratch,” Alfred said to the police officer. “Shove off, will ya? I’ve got stuff to do.”  
“Look we’ve got 50 police in the woods, even more on the roads.” Jim said, following Alfred. “We need to focus on this woman and her people. What can you tell me about her?”  
“They were trained killers. And your bloody little girl brought them here.”  
“We don’t know that yet.”  
Bullock had entered the room and now he and Jim were arguing. Alfred had enough. “Will you shut up, the pair of ya! You can argue later! Right now, we need to find Master Bruce.”  
After Jim got Harvey to agree to help find the two kids Isabelle spoke up, “What can I do?” she asked, holding an ice pack wrapped in a dish towel to the side of her face.  
“You can stay here,” Jim dictated.  
“I have to do something! Bruce is out there!”  
“I know, I know.” Jim placed his hands on her shoulders. “I’ll focus on Lovecraft. Harvey and Alfred will help look for Bruce and Selina and you will stay here. And I mean it, Isabelle.”  
Isabelle nodded. She knew her Uncle was right. She certainly didn’t know the city like Selina did. “You’ll call me if you need me though, right?”  
~O.o~  
Oswald was sitting across from Falcone. “Tell me how to find the mole,” Falcone said. “Or, I’ll tell Fish to do much worse to Isabelle Gordon.”  
Oswald kept his features composed but Falcone didn’t miss the way his face, even though it seemed impossible to do so given that he was already so pale, drained of any remaining color. “S-s-sir?”  
“I want you to know where you stand,” Falcone spoke. “Some pictures surfaced of you and Isabelle, on a park bench, looking very, very close, the same day you revealed yourself at the police station. Fish, ever loyal, approached me on the matter. I advised her not to harm your Isabelle, since she’s Jim Gordon’s niece. It wouldn’t do to have a detective such as him harboring any more against her than we all know he already does. She wondered the same. I told her perhaps she could spin Isabelle to her side, to spy on you for her. Ultimately though, Isabelle was Fish’s employee, it was up to her. Fish took the risk.”  
“I-I don’t understand, sir.”  
“I see. You don’t know what Fish did. I know Fish used Isabelle to send a message to you and in the end Jim Gordon as well. How she did that I don’t know, I wasn’t given details and I didn’t want for any. I didn’t know she was your girl until those pictures either, you never said.”  
“I-I-”  
Falcone held up a hand. “I know why. To protect her. I know you would do anything to protect Isabelle from harm, as I would do for precious Liza. So, I think it’s best for everyone involved if you keep up the honesty with me on Maroni.”  
“O-of course Don Falcone. You leave finding the mole to me. Dirty work. I’ll find your mole for you. Trust me…he’ll belong to Fish.”  
Falcone leaned forward over the table. “Bring me proof,” he ordered before giving Oswald a light smack to the cheek with his hand.  
~O.o~  
The afternoon sky was melding into the darker hues of night while Isabelle was restlessly exploring the manor. The doorbell rang and she hurried into the foyer, wondering if it was Jim or Harvey back with news, or Alfred back with Bruce and Selina, safe and sound. She looked through the peephole when she got to the door and her heart felt like it was stuck in her throat.  
It was Oswald.  
She leaned her forehead against the cold wood of the door for a few seconds before taking in a deep breath and unlocking the door.  
She slowly opened it to come face to face with the one person she’d been thinking about almost constantly for the past two weeks.  
“Oswald.”  
“Isabelle. May I?” He gestured to be let inside.  
Instead of allowing him entrance she stepped outside, watching him carefully in the warm yellow light from the manor that shone through the doorway.  
“So,” his face was hard, unreadable. “You’ve been here the whole time?”  
She nodded.  
“What was that on the phone earlier?”  
“Assassins are after Selina Kyle because she may be a witness to the Wayne murder. She and Bruce ran. They’re most likely in the city. Do you know anything about who sent them?” she said quickly.  
Oswald shook his head. “Is that why you’re worrying your bracelet so much?”  
Isabelle stopped the unconscious action immediately and shoved her hands into the back pockets of her skinny jeans. “Yes. I’ve grown pretty fond of Bruce. And Cat.”  
Oswald stepped closer. “Why did you leave Isabelle?” He clearly wasn’t concerned with the plight of Bruce or Selina.  
“I…I can’t tell you.”  
“Why not?” He took another step closer.  
She stayed where she was and looked down at her Chucks.  
Oswald took another step closer and she could smell his expensive cologne mixed with his own scent, which sent more butterflies to her stomach. He pulled her hand from her pocket and held it up, touching her bracelet. “You still have the charm I gave you.”  
He felt something hit his hand and narrowed his eyes. Oswald placed gentle fingers under her chin and his face softened at the tears he saw. “Isabelle, why won’t you tell me why you left? I need to know. I can’t…I can’t stop thinking about you!” He dropped her hand. “I have spent the past couple of weeks wondering if you left because I’m not good enough for you! If you finally realized how dangerous it really is for you to be with me! If you were just playing me the whole time! Poor little Oswald Cobblepot,” he chuckled. “With his crooked leg and inexperience.”  
Isabelle shook her head and this time it was her turn to step closer. “No! None of those reasons are true Oswald,” although she had always realized the true danger in being with him.  
“Was it Fish?” Oswald interrupted.  
“What?”  
“Fish said something, about you, and so did Falcone. They both found out about us. I need you tell me if she did something.”  
He could tell by the look in her eyes that his words hit the mark. He moved so he could place his hands on either side of her face. He wanted to be sure. She was still crying silent tears. He wiped the tears from her face with his fingers.  
“I’m sorry Oswald. I-I can’t tell you. Y-you n-need to leave.” She jerked away from him. “Now.”  
“Isabelle-”  
“LEAVE!” she screamed and her hands connected with his chest as she shoved him backwards a little. He was so shocked at her outburst that he didn’t move against her, instead letting her push him. She had him off the porch and shoved against him one last time. “Please, don’t come back Oswald,” she said, her voice growing softer as his name left her lips.  
“Why won’t you tell me why you left!? Why won’t you tell me anything!?”  
“I’m not telling you, for your own good! Please, leave!”  
“What’s going on here!?”  
Isabelle looked through watery eyes to see Alfred and Bruce coming up the walk.  
“Uh…nothing, sir, I was just leaving,” Oswald said.  
“Right you are. Who are you, exactly?”  
“I’m Oswald Cobblepot.” He presented his hand for Alfred to shake.  
“Is that so?” Alfred ignored his gesture.  
“Yes, sir.” Oswald said as he awkwardly lowered his hand back down to his side.  
“Well then, I suggest you do as the lady says. I’ve had quite the trying day already but I won’t be against showing a criminal like you what this, old man, has in him. Are we clear?”  
“Y-y-yes sir,” Oswald stammered. He looked at Isabelle one more time before turning and walking back to his car, utterly defeated.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so as I was working on this chapter I realized that it’s surpassed what was my longest fic, an Avengers one, in page numbers and words, so wow! Awesome! It’s also funny that I’ve had that fic up for a few years whereas I’ve been working on this one for a few good months and it’s already much longer. I really just want to get to where I can keep up with the episodes as they air and seeing as I got behind with that because of college, summer is the perfect time to get caught up. Enjoy and please review!  
> Playlist:  
> The Lumineers-Charlie Boy  
> Skylar Grey-Words

It had been a day since Oswald’s visit and it weighed on Isabelle’s mind. She kept going back and forth, wondering if she should have just shown Oswald what Fish did since he now knew something had been done, but then she’d change her mind, sticking with what she did.  
It was early in the morning and Isabelle was sitting against the headboard in her room, reading, when her cell phone rang.  
“Uncle Jim?”  
“Hey, Izzy, look I’ve been reassigned to Arkham Asylum and I might not be able to get out there to visit you for a bit.”  
“That’s okay, as long as you can call.”  
“I’m sorry that all this has happened. I’ve been so wrapped up in things happening in the city I haven’t seen you much.”  
“It’s okay, I understand. As long as you’re being careful.”  
“Of course. Thank you for understanding…Alfred tells me Oswald came by.”  
Isabelle closed her eyes for a moment before answering. “He did. I didn’t even let him through the door.”  
“What did he want?” Jim asked, sounding pleased at Isabelle’s last answer.  
“You know what. He wanted to know why I left the city.”  
“Did you tell him?”  
“Of course not. I thought I would but I told him to leave.”  
“Good. You did the right thing.”  
“I hope so,” she sighed.  
“It’s for your own good,” Jim insisted.  
“I know.”  
“Okay, well I have to go. I love you Izzy.”  
“I love you too.”  
~O.o~  
Isabelle spent the rest of the day hanging out with Bruce while Alfred ran some errands. They started off after breakfast with a The Lord of the Rings movie marathon in the theater. Bruce had never seen the films so Isabelle grabbed her extended editions from her room and Bruce showed her how to set them up on the projector. Every now and then during one of the films Isabelle would look over and see a smile on Bruce’s face. She’d bite her lip, holding in a chuckle when Bruce would lean forward in his seat or bring his legs up to his chest during intense scenes. After The Fellowship of the Ring he declared Sam his favorite character and she told him Aragorn was her personal favorite.  
Midway through the The Two Towers they paused the film so Isabelle could make their lunch which consisted of PB&J sandwiches, glasses of very cold milk, carrot sticks, and apple slices.  
In The Return of the King when Sam picked Frodo up to carry him the rest of the way up Mount Doom Bruce jumped up and cheered. Throwing a fist in the air he yelled, “Go Sam!” and Isabelle couldn’t help but laugh and cheer along with him. She was glad Bruce was enjoying the films as much as she had when she first saw them. They even sat through the credits of the final film before Bruce turned to her.  
“Wow,” he said. I can’t believe I haven’t seen those before. They’re amazing.”  
“I have all of the books if you’d like to read them. And the prequel, The Hobbit.”  
“There’s a prequel!?”  
She smiled at his wide, excited eyes and nodded.  
“I’d love to borrow them, if you don’t mind.”  
“Of course not.”  
“What shall we do next?” Bruce asked.  
Isabelle shrugged. “Whatever you want.”  
“Let’s go to the game room.”  
“You have a game room too?”  
“Yeah,” he grabbed her hand and pulled her out of her seat. “Come on!”  
When they got to the game room Isabelle took in the room. Bruce went over and started some music, which reverberated through the whole room.  
Bruce turned to Isabelle. “You have a ball pit,” she said, staring at the rather large pit she just mentioned.  
Bruce nodded. “I haven’t played in it much in years.”  
“I’ve never been in one.”  
“Really?”  
Isabelle nodded.  
“Race you!” he yelled, taking off.  
Isabelle laughed and ran after him, jumping into the ball pit with a yell. When she came up she felt a light smack to the side of her head.  
She looked to see Bruce getting ready to hit her again.  
“You’ll pay for that!” she warned, picking up a bright red ball and tossing it at him.  
Bruce dodged the ball and threw the one he had at her.  
It turned in to an all-out war. Plastic, colorful balls were flying back and forth, hitting and missing their targets, as music blared around them. The room was filled with the sounds of the sea of plastic balls moving, laughter, and playful threats.  
Finally, out of breath, Isabelle let herself fall backwards into the sea of color. Bruce came over to her and did the same beside her.  
After they caught their breath Bruce spoke, “I’m really glad you’re staying here Isabelle. I didn’t think it was possible to be happy when you’ve lost people you love.”  
Isabelle found his hand and wrapped her fingers tightly around his. “It’s possible, Bruce. Your parents would want you to be happy. And it doesn’t mean you don’t feel their loss, that you don’t still grieve, you just…keep on living.”  
Isabelle heard sniffling and she sat up to see Bruce was crying.  
He looked at her, “Will it stop hurting?”  
Isabelle’s eyes saddened. “A little, but not completely. You just…get used to it is all, you allow room for it.”  
Bruce nodded in understanding, tears still flowing. Isabelle pulled him into her arms and he rested his head on her shoulder. She rested her cheek against the side of his head and ran her hands repeatedly through his dark hair as tears of her own escaped down her cheeks as she held him. In that moment he felt absolutely fragile in her arms and she wanted to do nothing more than protect him, for him to just be a kid in that ball pit, laughing and smiling and playing forever.  
She waited for Bruce to decide when to pull away. When he did he wiped his eyes and smiled at her.  
“How about I make us some hot chocolate, from scratch? That always makes me feel better,” Isabelle suggested.  
Bruce nodded and followed her out of the ball pit.  
As they sat in the kitchen, sipping on their hot chocolate, Alfred came in.  
“Alfred!” Bruce jumped up from his chair and wrapped his arms around the man.  
Alfred hugged Bruce back tightly as Isabelle’s smile met his own somewhat surprised one with the sudden gesture.  
Bruce pulled back. “Did you finish all of your errands?”  
“Yes, busy day. You two go get washed up, dinner will be ready in an hour.”  
Alfred went to enter the study to tell them dinner was ready. Peering in to the room he saw Bruce, curled up on the sofa, his head on Isabelle’s lap as she read to him from The Hobbit. He got a little bit choked up at seeing the pair of them, immensely glad that Isabelle was there. He was glad to see Bruce at peace for once, not worrying over all of the pictures and clippings on the wall.  
Alfred cleared his throat and the two looked up at him. “Dinner is ready.”  
~O.o~  
Isabelle was laying down, the floor hard. The places where her scars were on her body were burning in pain. She realized there was a weight on her and she focused on the figure above her. She couldn’t make out the face but she saw light glint off the knife they were holding. Immediately she began to struggle against them, clawing and hitting. She froze when the face above her came into focus and she suddenly realized how familiar the hands felt on her skin as they fought to restrain her.  
Her eyes went wide and all the fight in her left. “O-Oswald?”  
He simply smiled at her.  
“Oswald what are you-?”  
He cut her off. “You think you can protect me,” he sneered. “You can’t even protect yourself.”  
He pressed his lips to hers and she kissed him back.  
A scream escaped her lips when she felt the knife carve into her arm.  
“I don’t understand what’s going on, why are you doing this?” Isabelle asked, her voice rising with panic.  
“You knew I was going to hurt you at some point.”  
She shook her head. “No, no, I worked for Fish. She hurt me. Not you.”  
“Because of me! You blame me. I know it!” Oswald snapped.  
She shook her head. “No.”  
Instead of saying anything Oswald pressed the blade of the knife into her arm again and she screamed. “Please! Oswald, please!”  
“Isabelle!? Isabelle!?”  
She bolted upright, her heart racing. “Bruce? Alfred?”  
“It seems you were having quite the nightmare,” Alfred said. “I’ll bring you some tea, decaf.”  
“Thank you Alfred,” she breathed out as she scooted back to sit against the headboard. She pulled her knees up to her chest as Bruce climbed on to the bed next to her. Her night shirt was sticking to her, full of sweat, and she ran a hand through her tangled hair.  
Bruce put an arm around her. “You said the name Oswald. You were dreaming about him, the guy from earlier?”  
Isabelle nodded.  
“Did you tell him what happened to you?”  
“No.”  
“Maybe you should.”  
Isabelle shook her head. “I almost did.”  
“You miss him?”  
“I don’t know how I feel about him right now Bruce.”  
He sighed. “It’ll be okay. And you can stay here as long as you like.”  
“Thank you Bruce,” she smiled down at him. “What would I do without you?”  
Bruce beamed at her and rested his head on her shoulder. “I’ll stay up with you if you can’t go back to sleep.”  
“Don’t you have your studies in the morning?”  
“They can wait. I’m sure Alfred will understand. You’re my guest and I don’t think you should be left alone right now.” She’d comforted him earlier and he wanted to return the favor.  
Isabelle smiled and rested her cheek atop his head. “I know I said it earlier but I’m glad you’re back, safe and sound Bruce. That must have been terrifying.”  
“It was but I enjoyed getting to spend more time with Selina.”  
“That’s good, but don’t do it again.”  
When Alfred returned with her cup of tea he saw that his young charge and Isabelle were sound asleep, resting against the other. He smiled at the sight and set the tea on the nightstand.  
“Well, I suppose Master Bruce may know something about the ladies after all,” Alfred whispered.  
“Very funny Alfred,” Bruce mumbled.  
Alfred chuckled. “Goodnight Bruce.”  
“Goodnight Alfred.”  
When Isabelle woke the following morning she was wrapped up in the blankets. When she rolled over she saw Bruce curled up, his back to her, breathing softly. She smiled at him and promised to pay him back for his kindness towards. Bruce had a lot to give and Isabelle hoped he’d stay that way.  
She rose from bed just as Alfred entered the room. “Ah, Isabelle. I say we let Bruce rest and you and me spar for a bit?” he suggested.  
“That sounds…perfect. I’ll meet you out back in five.”  
Alfred nodded and Isabelle pulled on a pair of black yoga Capri pants and a blue tank top.  
She and Alfred had been sparring for the better part of an hour when Bruce showed up, still in his silk pajamas.  
Isabelle was immensely enjoying sparring with Alfred this morning, blocking any thoughts that didn’t have to do with their present activity out of her mind. Alfred commented several times that she was doing an excellent job. Each time she smiled in thanks but continued to focus.  
“I’d say that’s enough for today Isabelle,” Alfred said. He checked his watch. “Ah, 7:55, what say we head to breakfast?”  
She nodded, taking off her gloves and following him inside.  
“How are you doing this morning Isabelle?” Bruce asked.  
“Much better Bruce, thank you. Thank you for last night. Did you sleep all right?” She asked as she took a seat at the table.  
“Yes, fine. The last time I slept with someone else in the bed was…Alfred. The night my parents died.”  
Isabelle glanced at Alfred who tried to hide a pained smile. “Master Bruce doesn’t snore, thankfully,” he teased.  
“No but you certainly do,” Bruce smiled.  
“Watch it,” Alfred said as he buttered his toast.  
“So any plans today Isabelle?” Bruce asked her.  
“Um, well I might meet a friend for dinner.”  
“A friend? Who?” Bruce asked, curious.  
“His name’s Edward, Edward Nigma. He works at the police station with my uncle.”  
“Oh, well have fun and please tell your Uncle Gordon I say hello.”  
“I will.”  
She got up from the table to head to her room and shower when Bruce spoke up, “Wait, I’m hosting a charity ball in the city, tomorrow night, you should invite Mr. Nigma, if you want.”  
“I think that’s a great idea.”


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this fic is going to go to some crazy places, which I’m excited to write and for you guys to read. I’m worried that some of my upcoming ideas might be too much but then again this is fanfiction and fanfiction is supposed to be fun and creative and what-not. I mean TV shows go from one ridiculous plot bit to the next, keeping things interesting and hopefully that’s what I’ll be doing with this fic as well. Enjoy and please review!  
> Playlist:  
> Band of Skulls-Navigate

While Isabelle spent the day with Bruce, Oswald spent it in jail. Truthfully he knew raising the taxes on the fishermen wasn’t the best idea but he’d been so worked up by seeing Isabelle and the way things went the night before with her that he allowed it all to cloud his mind.  
Isabelle didn’t seem like herself, she seemed anxious, scared even, when she looked at him and he hated that. He desperately wanted her to tell him what happened, to let him know from her lips if Fish or Falcone really did do something to her. If so, he wouldn’t rest until he made it right but he didn’t want to do anything without hearing it from her. He knew it was possible that Fish or Falcone, or both, were just trying to get to him.  
He was lost in thought, his head in his hands, his bony elbows resting on his knees. Oswald was beginning to think he knew what some of the guys in high school meant when he overheard them talking about how confusing their girlfriends could be. He’d smirked at them then, sure that that was just their problem. If Oswald ever got a girlfriend, which at the time he still had the teeniest bit of hope because of the way Anna Bruster smiled at him every morning in homeroom, he would surely know how to please her and keep her happy. He realized now how terribly wrong he was. He’d had no idea what relationships entailed.  
Anna Bruster. He’d asked her to Junior prom, in front of everyone in the cafeteria, two dozen red roses in his hands, and she’d laughed so hard she cried. Oswald walked out of school that day completely humiliated, more than he’d ever been, and people teased him about the incident until about halfway through senior year.  
He was sure he was the happiest on the day of graduation, standing up there at the podium giving his Salutatorian speech while his dear mother cried happy tears in the audience. He wanted Valedictorian, of course. But he lost out, coming ever so close, to the other student in school who was maybe as unpopular as he was, Edward Nigma. Oswald was still beyond mollified to be able to stand in front of the people that had rejected him for years and to be the one to give them empty words of encouragement. It was the one time he and Nigma got along grandly. Whenever they got stuck together for projects or in groups, they tended to ignore the other, simply because they didn’t want to acknowledge how alike they were in being two of the biggest outcasts.  
Imagine his surprise when he found out Isabelle and Nigma had gone to lunch together. Isabelle had no way of knowing about Oswald’s somewhat past featuring Nigma but he couldn’t be sure whether or not Nigma knew Isabelle was his.  
Isabelle told him she couldn’t tell him anything for his own good. What the hell did that mean!? It meant one thing for sure; whatever Isabelle was trying to keep from him it was to protect him. Isabelle, even if she told him not to come back, still cared about him, and that was enough for the mean time. But if she thought he would heed her words and stay away she was mistaken. He would find out what happened to her and he would take away the fear and anxiety that enveloped her the day before. He was pulled from his thoughts by Maroni’s arrival.  
~O.o~  
Isabelle arrived a bit early to meet Edward for dinner as promised. Jim called her shortly after breakfast to tell her he would try and come by and see her after work today but he was headed to the station to work on a case he picked up at Arkham. She told him about lunch with Edward, which he seemed too pleased about, and that she would hopefully see him there.  
“Edward,” she said, spotting them.  
He turned to her, his face immediately brightening. “Isabelle!”  
“What’s that?” she asked, pointing to the cupcake on his desk. “Is that a…bullet?”  
“It was for Miss Kringle. A riddle.”  
“I take it she didn’t warm to it?”  
Edward shook his head.  
“Next time just try flowers, maybe?”  
“Perhaps. Or maybe I should tell her what the answer to the riddle is.”  
“Maybe. Have you seen my uncle Jim? I came a bit early so I could see him.”  
“Of course,” Edward pointed. “There he is.”  
“Thanks Edward, let me know when you’re ready to go. Oh,” she said, whirling around. “There’s going to be a charity ball, thrown by Bruce, tomorrow night. I know it’s short notice but-“  
The smile on his face made her smile even more. “I would love to attend the ball with you. Take all the time you like with your uncle.”  
Isabelle smiled but her smile faltered when she saw Oswald’s body on a desk. Without even thinking she ran forward.  
“What happened?” she looked up to see Salvatore Maroni sitting in a chair. “Mr. Maroni, what a pleasure to see you again.”  
“Isabelle! Yes, it’s nice to see you too. It seems your boyfriend here has been electrocuted.”  
“Electrocuted!?”  
“Isabelle,” came Jim’s voice from behind her.  
“Uncle Jim,” she turned around and hugged him. “What’s going on?”  
“There’s a criminal on the loose, seeking revenge. I think now is a good time for you and Nigma to head to dinner.”  
She looked back at Oswald. “I…”  
Maroni and his men were laughing. “You guys are, like, hungry for this. What do you guys do here for excitement? Remember that joke about the, uh, what is it? The two cops and the undertaker that go on a fishing boat.”  
Harvey spoke to Jim, “When you use a tethered goat as bait, shouldn’t the goat be out in the jungle and not in the house?”  
“This house is the best-defended spot in Gotham. Buchinksy is crazy and arrogant and resourceful. Wherever Maroni is, he’ll come after him. He’ll enjoy the challenge.”  
Isabelle, listening to Maroni tell jokes, noticed Oswald move, his eyes open. She went to step over to him but both Harvey and Jim placed a hand on her shoulders to hold her back, not wanting her to get in between Oswald and Maroni right now.  
Oswald, once again, found himself in the police station. He was sprawled across someone’s desk. He gasped though and sat up quickly, warily eyeing Maroni.  
“Hey, there,” Maroni said.  
“Hi…hi, boss. How long have I been unconscious?”  
“Couple of hours.”  
“Oh, my gosh. I-I must go. My-my poor mother…”  
Maroni held up his hand and Isabelle could see that Oswald was lying and Maroni knew it.  
“Your mother can wait,” Maroni said.  
“It’s her heart, poor thing. Valves. She-she might be taken at any moment…” Maroni just sipped from his coffee cup. “But…but, by all means, of course, she can wait.”  
“When you woke up before, you said you had urgent business…with Falcone.”  
“I did? I said that? Did I?” Oswald answered, looking around. He froze when he saw Isabelle.  
“I-Isabelle?”  
She took that as her cue and looked to Jim then Harvey who reluctantly removed their hands.  
She walked up to Oswald and brought a hand to his face, gingerly touching the abrasion on his cheek for a moment. “How are you feeling?”  
“W-what are you doing here?” Oswald was utterly confused, still recovering from the literal shock to his system.  
“I’m meeting Edward for dinner,” she answered honestly.  
His eyes narrowed.  
“I heard you were electrocuted,” she continued. “That could scramble the brains for a bit. Did you really say you had business with Falcone?”  
Oswald, Jim, and Harvey watched her warily.  
“Apparently so,” Oswald answered, pretending to still not know why he would say such a thing.  
“But that’s ridiculous,” she chuckled. “You said so yourself, while you do admire Falcone and all that he’s done for himself, he is getting along in years. He’s not the same young Don he used to be and Maroni should be the one to step in when Falcone retires, to take his place.”  
“He did?” Maroni asked skeptically, looking at her.  
“He did,” she answered, looking him in the eyes. She turned back to Oswald. “Well, I should go. I don’t want to keep Edward waiting too long.”  
Oswald reached out for Isabelle’s hand as she moved but he missed, almost falling off the desk. “Isabelle please-”  
“I’m sorry, Oswald.”  
He began to panic. He hadn’t expected to see her again so soon. “Isabelle I’m sorry for whatever happened to you! I promised to protect you and I broke my promise! Pl-please!”  
Maroni stood and walked over to Isabelle, putting an arm around her shoulders.  
Isabelle held back the grimace on her face as he spoke. “You promised to protect this girl and you couldn’t manage to keep that promise?” Maroni shook his head. “I wonder who else’s trust you’ve broken.”  
Oswald swallowed hard as Isabelle left to find Edward.  
On the way Isabelle ran into someone.  
“Oh, sorry,” she said.  
“Hello, how can I help you?” the woman with a ponytail and glasses asked nicely.  
“Oh, um, well I’m a friend of Edward Nigma’s. I’m looking for him. He was just over there,” she pointed.  
“Really, I didn’t realize he had any friends. I’m Kristen Kringle.”  
Isabelle narrowed her eyes a bit at the comment, but shook Kristen’s outstretched hand. “Well, he does have friends. We’re going to dinner actually. So you’re the Kristen Kringle he talks about.”  
“He talks about me?” Kristen asked, curious.  
“He admires you.”  
“I’ve noticed.”  
“I know Edward’s…different but he really is a sweet guy.”  
“You’re detective Gordon’s niece, Isabelle, aren’t you?”  
“Yes.”  
“Oh, you were the one who was… sorry, not my place.”  
“No, no. It’s okay. I was the one who was hurt, badly. That’s what I was going to mention actually. Edward called me every night after I recovered to be sure I was doing okay and my uncle tells me he asked him how I was doing as well. I think he may have been wondering if I was lying to appease him, which I wasn’t. My point is he’s a great guy and maybe if you gave him the chance, you’d see that too.”  
“I don’t doubt he is, he’s just, weird. Odd. And I’m kind of talking to someone else right now.”  
“Ah, I see,” Isabelle answered, getting annoyed at Kristen for the things she was saying about Edward, as if those words didn’t carry much weight. Isabelle knew though if Edward heard her say such things he’d be heartbroken. Kristen was a favorite topic of his during their nightly phone conversations.  
“Yes, perhaps if you could relay that to Edward?”  
“I can, but I don’t know if it will change anything.”  
“I just don’t want him to continue to make all these advances and get nothing in return."  
Isabelle nodded. “Well, it’s nice meeting you Miss Kringle.”  
“It’s nice meeting you as well,” Kristen smiled.  
Isabelle didn’t know that Edward had already explained the riddle to Kristen and that he’d already overheard her saying how weird he was.  
Isabelle went in search of Edward again; coming out onto the main floor she heard Oswald’s voice. “I have no business with Falcone. I swear on my mother’s life. May God strike her dead with horrible torment if I’m lying.”  
“I guess he didn’t buy your little bit from earlier,” Jim spoke up from behind Isabelle.  
“Guess not. Have you seen Edward?”  
“I think I saw him head into the bathroom.”  
“Okay, I’ll just wait here for him then.”  
Maroni spoke up. “Okay, then, my friend. I’m sorry I doubted you. Go see your mom. Give her a kiss for me.”  
Oswald smiled and clasped his hands together, uttering a soft “thank you.”  
As Oswald went to leave, and as Edward came up to Isabelle, the lights started flickering. Items on desks began to rattle around.  
Strikes of electricity ran around the ceiling, lighting the place up and Oswald’s eyes met Isabelle’s before he jumped from a close strand of electricity. As the strikes grew in frequency and strength Oswald went for Isabelle, grabbing hold of her hand just before everyone went down to the floor, stunned.  
Oswald and Isabelle’s fingers were still clutched tightly in the others as they lay unconscious.  
“Isabelle? Isabelle?”  
She slowly opened her eyes to see Oswald and Jim hovering over her. It was Jim that had said her name. He helped her up and she wrapped her arms around him.  
“Are you okay?” he asked her.  
“Yeah, you?”  
“I’m fine. I’ll have to thank Edward for the shoes.”  
She looked to Edward, “Are you okay?”  
He nodded, giving her a reassuring smile.  
Isabelle saw Oswald was leaving. “I’ll be right back.”  
“Oswald,” she called when she caught up to him.  
He turned around.  
“Why did you grab my hand earlier?”  
He took her hand in his again. “I-I thought I could keep you from harm in some way. I broke my promise once but I intend to make it up to you.” He kissed her on the cheek and whispered into her ear. “Falcone will know of Fish’s betrayal before the night is over. Her place will be mine,” he chuckled.  
“Oswald,” Isabelle breathed, not doubting him for a second. “That’s-that’s great!”  
Oswald placed a kiss on the top of her hand and let it drop back to her side, turning to go. Isabelle’s heart lurched. Fish was on her out and to Isabelle that meant she would be safe soon. He’d have Fish’s place which wasn’t necessarily the same as running Gotham but it was something. It was…enough. She didn’t want Oswald to leave right now. To be honest she was tired. Tired of going back and forth over telling Oswald or not, blaming him and herself, wanting to see him but telling herself that nothing good could come of it. She suddenly felt that she had to make a decision. Did she really want Oswald Cobblepot? Did she really trust him? He was the first guy to ever stir any kind of real romantic feelings in her. She knew what she wanted and he had grabbed her hand, hoping to keep her safe, and she was watching him leave.  
“Wait,” she said before she could think about it anymore.  
He turned back around to face her.  
“Come by the Manor tonight. Maybe around midnight?”  
Oswald’s eyes widened and he nodded quickly before turning to leave.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy and please review!  
> Playlist:  
> Feist-Fire in the Water

Alfred and Bruce retired to their rooms before Isabelle got back from dinner with Edward. Dinner had been great and it felt good to get out. Her and Edward laughed and talked almost non-stop. She was more than glad to have put that smile on his face, especially after he told her he heard Kristen call him weird. Isabelle decided she liked spending time with Edward very much. While other people found him weird and awkward she found him refreshing and very easy to be around and not to mention intelligent. He presented many riddles for her to solve throughout their dinner.  
Now Isabelle sat in the study, trying to read. When the clock showed it was 11:40 she left the study and headed towards the front door. She paced back and forth, worrying her bracelet and her bottom lip, until there was a light knock on the door.  
She took a deep breath and opened the door.  
Oswald smiled at her, although he looked wary, as he entered the manor.  
“Isabelle.”  
“Oswald. I’m glad you came.”  
“I’m curious as to the sudden change. You did tell me not to come back just the other day.”  
“I know. But after what you said about Fish…I couldn’t do it anymore Oswald.”  
“Do what?”  
“The back and forth with you, about you. You were correct. Fish did do something to me. I’ll show you,” she said, holding out her hand.  
Oswald took it and Isabelle led him upstairs to her room. After she ushered him inside the door closed with a soft click and she kept her palms against it, behind her back, as she took in a few deep breaths to calm her nerves. She was scared for his reaction. She had no idea what he would say, or do for that matter. But there was no going back now.  
Taking another breath she toed off her black flats.  
She pulled off her dark purple cardigan and tossed it on to the bed.  
Isabelle held up her arm for Oswald to see. At first he wasn’t sure what she was doing as he gently took her arm in his hands.  
Oswald’s eyes began to darken as he put together the letters carved into Isabelle’s once smooth skin. The letters were very fresh light pink scars.  
He snapped his head up so his eyes could meet hers and they searched hers fervently. He found pain and shyness and fear. He brought her arm to his lips and, gently, slowly, kissed every letter that marred her sweet skin.  
“Are there more?” he asked.  
She nodded before pulling off the grey t-shirt she was wearing. Oswald watched in complete apprehension as Isabelle, the girl he’d gone back and forth over and worried about for weeks, proceeded to slip her jeans down her hips to her ankles and kicked them the rest of the way off.  
“Isabelle?” he inquired.  
She stood before him in nothing but her undergarments. Oswald’s eyes were wide.  
Isabelle held her breath as he stared into her eyes again.  
“Fish…did this…to you,” he stated.  
Isabelle nodded.  
“The day you left?”  
“The day before…after you revealed yourself. She had me dropped off at the police station for Jim to find me. I…was unconscious for that part. Jim said…”  
“What? What did he say?”  
“He said he thought he was going to lose me, I’d lost so much blood.”  
“But Fish’s plan was never to kill you,” Oswald stated, his hands in fists at his sides.  
Isabelle nodded.  
“Of course not. She just wanted to use you to send a message. To me.” He was absolutely seething, the anger in his eyes more intense than anything she’d ever seen in his eyes before.  
“That’s why I didn’t tell you. Why I didn’t want you to know, because I want to protect you. I don’t want you to do something rash to get back at Mooney. You have to keep your head in the game. I’m only a distraction,” she admitted.  
“No,” he pulled her to him. “You didn’t leave because you don’t want me; because you think I’m not good enough for you.”  
“Oswald,” she looked up at him and ran her hands through his bangs. “I would never think either of those things about you.”  
“This is my fault,” he tried to pull away from her but she refused to let him, clutching him tighter.  
Isabelle and Oswald were equally responsible for enticing the other. Although neither of them meant to do such a thing. Oswald, with his inexperience and naivety when it came to such things, Isabelle with her own levels of naivety, in both relationships and the city of Gotham her uncle was so desperately trying to make a difference in. Had Isabelle not kissed as much as Oswald had? Did they not both give and accept sweet words and promises? They were both responsible for what happened to Isabelle, for falling for the other, for daring to find a bright spot in a city as dark as Gotham. Isabelle voiced as much to Oswald.  
“I love you, Oswald Cobblepot,” she said gently before pressing her lips to his.  
He returned her kiss before pulling back, noting rather cheerfully that her lips still tasted of oranges, something he’d begun to associate with her in her absence. “I love you too,” he said before softly muttering again, “my golubushka.”  
Isabelle’s eyebrow rose in question and Oswald chuckled faintly, his smile reaching his eyes. “It means ‘little dove’ in Russian,” he explained. Isabelle realized anger was no longer the most intense thing she’d seen in Oswald’s eyes, it was love.  
Isabelle smiled and kissed him again. He kissed her back and willingly followed her to the bed. His arms latched onto her hips as she sat down on the bed and proceeded to lie down, bringing him with her, their lips barely parting to get air.  
Oswald broke the kiss. “I need to see the others.”  
Isabelle nodded and Oswald sat up more so he could get a better look. When he found the one above her heart he kissed each letter, just as he’d done with her arm. After that he moved on to her hip, the top of her thigh, her calf, the one on the outside of her right foot. Each time he moved to a new one her heart rate seemed to speed up and each of Oswald’s kisses to her skin seemed to be gentler and longer than the last.  
“Six?” he asked, wondering if the number was significant.  
She sat up. “Seven. One for every letter in the word Penguin. One more on my back.” She turned to show him.  
Oswald leaned down, kissing each letter on her back, before continuing to kiss up her spine.  
Isabelle was surprised, to say the least, at how Oswald was responding. She certainly didn’t expect this when she asked him to come by.  
She let out a gasp when she felt his tongue run along her neck and she turned to lie back on her back. She pulled Oswald’s face back down to hers so they were almost nose to nose.  
“Oswald,” she breathed, searching his face.  
What she couldn’t tell was that his own heart had been racing while he kissed her scars.  
“You’re not…disgusted? That I have ‘Penguin’ all over me?”  
Oswald chuckled. “No, Isabelle Gordon. If anything Fish has just cemented that you’re mine, that you’ll always be mine.”  
At his words heat made its way to her core and she pressed her lips to his, quickly letting him know her tongue wanted entrance into his mouth, which he obliged eagerly. She pulled his bottom lip into her mouth as their lips separated.  
“Oswald?”  
“Hmmm,” he asked, his pupils blown wide.  
“You promise you won’t do anything rash in retaliation?”  
“I promise.” Oswald chuckled. “Fish is already taken care of.”  
“Will you make love to…with me?”  
Oswald, ever the gentleman, asked, “Are you certain?”  
Isabelle smiled. “Absolutely.”  
Oswald trapped her lips in another kiss as he lowered his hips to fit against hers. Isabelle gasped at the sensation of his hardness against her inner thigh.  
“Oswald Cobblepot, you are wearing far too much clothing for my liking at the moment,” she teased.  
Oswald sat up again and quickly began unbuttoning his jacket. Isabelle followed him, loosening his tie while she kissed up his neck and coming to a stop after she pulled his ear lobe in-between her teeth. Oswald hissed and paused the removal of his clothes, distracted by the sensations Isabelle’s lips were causing against his skin. Resuming the removal of Oswald’s clothes, Isabelle wrapped his tie around her hand and pulled his chest flush with hers, kissing him on the lips once more.  
Oswald couldn’t get undressed fast enough, flinging his jacket away and starting on his vest as his tie hit the floor. Once his vest was gone he began to unbutton his shirt. Isabelle reached for his belt and Oswald froze.  
Her eyes met his and she could see nervous sweat sprinkling his forehead. “We don’t have to, Oswald.”  
“No. I want to,” he reassured before kissing her again, deeply.  
Isabelle proceeded to yank off his belt and unzip his pants while he rid himself of his shirt. He pulled away from her, standing, to pull off the rest of his clothing until all he was left in was his boxer-briefs.  
Oswald climbed back into the bed as Isabelle lay back down, offering herself to him completely.  
Mouths connecting once again Isabelle reached behind her and undid her bra, pulling it down and tossing it aside. Immediately one of Oswald’s hands moved to cup her breast and she let out a gasp at his touch, at the tingles it sent through her. His other hand moved to grasp her hip as he moved his lips down Isabelle’s neck.  
She closed her eyes and arched her neck to him, gasping when he lightly bit the skin over her collarbone. He continued to move lower, both their breaths picking up speed, until his wet lips grazed her nipple. She gasped and moved a hand to grasp his hair while his other hand made its way to her other breast, massaging it in his palm. He smiled at the little gasps and moans of pleasure his Isabelle elicited under his touch and he moved his mouth to her other breast to give it the same attention he had the other.  
When he began to kiss further down her sternum Isabelle placed her hands on either side of his face and brought his lips back to hers. She reached down between them to pull down his underwear. Oswald picked up on what she wanted and helped her. Once his were discarded he eagerly helped her remove her own.  
“You, Isabelle Gordon, are the most beautiful creature I have ever had the pleasure of laying my eyes on,” he whispered.  
Isabelle smiled. “You know, if you keep saying things like that you just might get laid,” she teased.  
Both she and Oswald laughed but after a few moments she gasped in shock when she felt his finger gingerly run down her folds.  
Oswald’s eyes met hers, hesitating, and she nodded to let him know it was okay.  
Oswald eagerly inserted a finger inside her heat, reveling in the sound of the sharp intake of breath Isabelle made. He began to slowly pump his finger back and forth. Isabelle squirmed a bit when he added another finger and he slowed his ministrations. When she began making sounds of pleasure he sped up. Isabelle’s heart was racing and her entire body, like Oswald’s, was coated with a light sheen of nervous sweat. She reached impatiently down between them and wrapped a hand around his length. Oswald’s hand stilled and his eyes were wide. He closed his eyes when she tugged gently, moving her hand down his shaft, then up again.  
Oswald’s eyes opened to meet hers and she nodded, answering the question in his eyes. He moved to position himself at her entrance, kissing her again, before he slowly guided himself in to her heat. Her walls resisted at first and she scrunched up her face in sheer discomfort. When he thrust the rest of the way in, breaking her barrier, she cried out, eyes closing in pain. A few tears leaked from the corners of her eyes and Oswald pressed his lips to her nose, her cheeks, and her lips. She opened her eyes at Oswald’s sweet gesture. “You can move now Oswald,” she said, noticing he was starting to tremble from restraint.  
Oswald rocked his hips slowly, his arms shaking ever so slightly as he braced them on the mattress on either side of her head. He continued the same slow motion over and over so they could both adjust. After a bit he spoke, not being able to stand it anymore, “Isabelle, I…I need to move faster.”  
“Please,” she breathed out.  
She let out a gasp as the speed of his thrusts increased. She pulled her legs up slightly, digging her heels into the mattress. She desperately wanted his lips on hers as she leaned up to capture them. Oswald wrapped an arm tightly around her back so they were almost chest to chest and Isabelle responded, her hands seeking purchase on his upper back. Oswald’s thrusts came even harder, faster, as he sought release inside Isabelle and she spurred him on, arching her back and bucking her hips, desperately chasing the building feeling inside her core. The air filled with gasps and groans and grunts of pleasure as the temperature of the room seemed to skyrocket. A bead of sweat made its way down Oswald’s nose and dropped onto Isabelle’s chest. She could feel her own skin sticky with sweat and covered in Oswald’s scent as he pumped himself inside her, desperate, his once somewhat spiky hair falling flat, his bangs sticking to his forehead. Isabelle eagerly spurred Oswald on, “faster, Oswald, harder, please,” she begged.  
Oswald was more than willing to oblige her wishes as he pounded into her so that they heard the faint sound of his skin meeting hers. Isabelle found Oswald’s hands and intertwined her fingers with his. He leaned further over her, pressing their hands into the mattress on either side of her head. She was the picture of perfection, he thought. Her face and skin flushed, shining with sweat, smelling sweetly of her perfume and scent mixed with his scents, her long dark hair in a complete mess around her. He rocked his hips forward even harder, the feeling that was continuing to build deep inside him spurring him on.  
Suddenly, overcome, Isabelle yelled, “Oswald!”  
Her walls pulsing and clenching around him, Oswald quickly came undone, whispering her name with heated breath as he did.  
He collapsed on top of her, still inside her. She ran her hands through his hair as their hearts raced and they fought to catch their breath. After a moment Isabelle spoke, “Oswald, if everyone thinks calling you Penguin is so funny, you’ll just have to show them exactly how funny you are.”  
Oswald looked at her, a glint in his eye. “Oh, I intend to,” he said before kissing her again.  
He pulled out and rolled over and they proceeded to get under the soft covers. Oswald pulled her against him.  
“I love you Isabelle Gordon.”  
“I love you too Oswald Cobblepot.”


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the comments and kudos! Note, this is a different ball than the one Barbara and Cat attend later in the season and this is the longest chapter I’ve written at four and a half thousand words. Lots of fluff and drama coming up! Have you guys SEEN the season 2 promos! Ah! I am getting excited! And that Suicide Squad trailer! Jared Leto as the Joker, I just, can’t even with him (in a GOOD way!) Anyway please comment and enjoy!  
> Playlist:  
> Van Morrison-Beside You (Isabelle and Edward)  
> Saint Motel-My Type (Isabelle and Bruce)  
> Bing Crosby-As Time Goes By (Isabelle and Alfred)  
> Taylor Swift-Never Grow Up (Isabelle and Jim)  
> Frederic Chopin-Nocturne in E Flat Major, Op. 9 No. 2  
> Iron & Wine-Flightless Bird, American Mouth (Isabelle and Oswald)  
> Bullet for my Valentine-Hit the Floor

Oswald woke Isabelle up just as the sky was turning into a light purple, signaling the sun’s approaching rise. Her voice was still drowsy with sleep as she spoke, “Good morning Oswald.”  
“Good morning,” he replied, smiling. Oswald Cobblepot couldn’t recall a better morning as he pressed his lips to those that belonged to the girl in his arms. He pressed his nose into the crook of her neck. “I really must get going.”  
“I know,” Isabelle sighed but pulled him in for another, long and sweet kiss.  
Oswald rose from the bed and after he was dressed he kissed her goodbye and quietly slipped out of the manor.  
Isabelle, awake and unable to go back to sleep, opted for a shower. Dressed, her hair still damp and pulled up into a bun, she headed downstairs. For the first time in a week she didn’t feel the need to pull on a cardigan or zip-up hoodie to hide the scar on her arm.  
Isabelle didn’t miss the look Alfred gave her when she sat down for breakfast and her cheeks reddened as the sudden thought of him possibly hearing her and Oswald the night before came to mind.  
The three ate their breakfast in silence until midway through breakfast Bruce spoke up. “So, did you ask your friend to the ball?”  
“I did. He said he’d love to go.”  
“Great, but it seems Alfred failed to tell me yesterday that the ball has been pushed back for a few weeks. It seems the three of us are going out of town. He doesn’t feel it’s safe with those assassin’s out there.”  
“I thought they were only after Selina?”  
“Well, we don’t know that for sure, do we? Pack your bags Isabelle. Your uncle has been informed and was quite welcoming to the idea of us leaving for a bit. We depart in a couple of hours.”  
~O.o~  
After a few weeks away Isabelle, Bruce, and Alfred had just arrived back at the mansion early in the morning. Before they left town Isabelle had called Oswald to tell him she would be staying in Switzerland for a few weeks with Bruce and Alfred. He agreed that perhaps it would be a good idea for her as well even though he didn’t really want her to go, that opinion he kept to himself only because she was sounded so excited for the trip. Isabelle also called Edward to inform him of the ball’s new date.  
Isabelle got her dress for the ball while they were away, on Bruce’s insistence. One night she thought they were going out and they stopped at a high-end dress shop.  
An hour later, Isabelle had tried on several dresses and modeled them for Bruce, per his request. Alfred also put his two cents in but so far the one had not been found.  
Bruce was browsing through the dresses when he spotted a black and gold satin dress. “What about this one?” he pointed.  
The sales associate that was helping them pulled it down off the rack. It had a boat neck collar and the top half of the dress was covered in a gold filigree design which tapered off to the waist and down to the elbows of the long sleeves. The rest of the dress flowed down, solid black, hugging her waist and hips until it stopped past her feet.  
“That’s it! That’s the one!” Bruce declared, smiling.  
“You think so?” She looked down at the dress and back at herself in the giant floor-length mirror.  
Bruce nodded, walking up to her, “Definitely.”  
Alfred swiftly agreed, “It’s lovely on you Miss Gordon.”  
The sales associate came up to Isabelle with a pair of patent gold one-inch heels. Isabelle stepped into them and the sales associate immediately went to work, putting pins in the dress for where it would need to be hemmed.  
Now, a day had passed since they returned home, and with the ball only hours away Isabelle braided four small sections of hair and then pulled those braids and the rest of her hair into a low bun. The sleeves of the dress had been shortened a bit and the length was hemmed so the tips of her heels just peeked out from underneath. She kept the make-up simple, swiped on a sheer red lip color, and spritzed on her perfume before she went to meet Alfred and Bruce in the study.  
“Isabelle,” Bruce said, turning to face her as she descended the stairs. “You look beautiful.”  
“Thank you Bruce,” she smiled. “You both look very handsome,” she directed at Alfred and Bruce. She was used to seeing Alfred in a suit but he outdid himself in this one.  
Bruce held up a small square box. “I’d like you to wear these tonight, if you want, of course.”  
Isabelle took the box from his hands and opened it to see dangling gold earrings with small diamonds inlaid throughout the design. “Bruce, these are amazing.”  
“They match the gold design on your dress. They were my mother’s. I think she would love for you to wear them.”  
“What? Oh, Bruce I can’t wear these.”  
“I insist. It’s my way of thanking you for being so kind to me these past few weeks.”  
“Are you sure?” Isabelle was afraid of losing one or both of them since they had belonged to Bruce’s mother.  
Bruce nodded, a bright smile on his face. She didn’t want to disappoint him either so she carefully lifted the first one out of the box and put it on, then the other.  
“Thank you Bruce, I’ll take good care of them,” she promised.  
The doorbell sounded.   
“Ah, that must be Mr. Nygma,” Alfred said.  
Bruce and Isabelle followed him to the front door.  
When the door opened Isabelle’s eyes went wide.  
She stepped forward to greet him. “Edward! You look, so, so handsome!” And she wasn’t just saying that.  
“Thank you Isabelle. You look quite beautiful yourself. Everybody loves me, I’m pretty and smell sweet, look down and you will find me at your feet?”  
“Flowers!” Bruce spoke up.  
“Yes!” Edward said and he held out a wrist corsage made with black material, small white roses and baby’s breath. “I wasn’t sure if I was supposed to get one so I got one just in case. I know you get them for prom although I never went to prom,” he explained, smiling at her.  
Isabelle thanked him as he slid it on her right wrist.  
After introductions were made they headed out and piled into the limo while Alfred sat in the driver’s seat.  
When they arrived at the venue in the city it was already filling with guests.  
“Bruce,” Isabelle asked. “Did you invite Cat?”  
Bruce’s eyes went wide. “No, I didn’t think to. She probably wouldn’t have come though.”  
Isabelle noted the look of disappointment on his face. She knew he was still upset over her not staying in the mansion and her going back and forth about knowing the Wayne’s killer. Isabelle took his hand. “You don’t know that for sure. Next time you should at least extend an invitation. Cat may surprise you.”  
Bruce’s mouth twinged, hinting at a smile. “Okay. You’ll save me a dance, right?”  
“You can have as many dances with me as you like,” she said and this time Bruce did smile.  
Inside the venue Isabelle stood with Edward. Bruce had gone off to talk to some very important guests and Alfred trailed after him, keeping a watchful eye.  
“Uh, perhaps I could get you some refreshment?” Edward asked, looking extremely nervous.  
“How about we dance first?” Isabelle suggested with a smile as a new song started up.  
Edward swallowed hard but nodded. He held out his arm and Isabelle took it, letting him lead her out onto the floor.  
Isabelle placed one hand on Edward’s shoulder and took his hand in the other while he placed his spare hand on her hip. She giggled as he twirled her around the room to the beat of the music. Edward’s face practically glowed as he pulled her tighter against him.  
“You look absolutely beautiful this evening Isabelle,” Edward complimented.  
Isabelle smiled. “And you look absolutely dashing this evening Edward,” she smiled.  
“You know I-I told Miss Kringle I was attending this ball with you,” Edward said as he continued to spin her.  
“Trying to make her jealous?” Isabelle quirked an eyebrow, clutching his shoulder tighter through the spin.  
“Well, I heard it works…sometimes.”  
“Hopefully it will.”  
After their dance they stood near the refreshments each sipping a glass of non-alcoholic punch.  
Bruce came up to Isabelle and held out his arm. “I believe I was promised a dance,” he said.  
Isabelle smiled and set down her drink. “I believe you were,” she looked to Edward, “Excuse me.”  
“Oh, by all means. I think I’ll go help myself to that table full of food.”  
The song playing was an upbeat one and Bruce gladly led Isabelle to the floor. She and Bruce danced around, laughing hysterically as they moved around. From time to time Isabelle would raise her arm holding Bruce’s hand and he’d spin under it. Isabelle giggled when Bruce spun her in to him then back out again. She took both his hands in hers and see-sawed their arms back and forth to the beat. It started to develop into a game where Bruce would do a move, like raising his arms over his head and wave them in the air and Isabelle would copy him. Then Isabelle would do something silly, like the sprinkler, and Bruce would crack up when he copied her. When the song ended Alfred appeared behind Bruce and tapped him on the shoulder.  
“I believe I would like a turn with Miss Gordon,” Alfred said.  
“Of course Alfred,” Bruce acquiesced, placing Isabelle’s hand into Alfred’s.  
“Thank you for the dance Bruce!” Isabelle called as he walked away and he turned and gave her a smile.  
Isabelle and Alfred started their dance and she was led around the floor effortlessly by his lead.  
“I really must think you Miss Gordon-”  
“Isabelle,” she corrected.  
“Isabelle. For caring for Master Bruce as you have. I did not expect that when I consented to your stay in the manor. How long are you planning to stay?”  
“I really don’t know. Until I’ve overstayed my welcome I suppose.”  
“I don’t see that happening. Especially if Bruce has any say in it. Although I would suggest no more nightly visitors in your bedroom,” he looked pointedly at her.  
Isabelle gasped as the people around them were a blur in her peripheral. “You…did you…” she stammered.  
“Yes I heard a little bit when I passed your door on the way back to my room from the kitchen.”  
Isabelle’s face was positively glowing red and she focused her eyes on his bow tie as he continued to lead her in a circle.  
Alfred couldn’t withhold a chuckle at the mortified look on her face. “Don’t worry Isabelle. I understand. You are young and in love and your hormones are raging quite all over the place.”  
“Alfred!”  
He chuckled. “My apologies Isabelle. I’m only teasing you lass.”  
“I think you are having entirely too much fun teasing me Alfred. By the way, you’re pretty spry for a man your age,” she smirked.  
Alfred looked like he was about to stammer himself when Isabelle let out a laugh. “I worry Miss Kyle may have rubbed off on you, you cheeky little devil. I’ll show you my age,” he declared before twirling her out then back into his arms and finally, he dipped her down low, close to the shiny marble floor. Her eyes went wide and the breath whooshed out of her lungs. When he lifted her back up he had a smirk on his face as the song ended.  
Isabelle and Alfred were about to part when she saw her Uncle Jim.  
“What’s Uncle Jim doing here?” she asked Alfred.  
“Oh, Bruce didn’t tell you? We invited him.”  
Isabelle smiled as Alfred released her. After thanking him for the dance she walked over to where Jim and a beautiful woman with chin length dark hair stood together.  
“Uncle Jim!”  
“Isabelle!” He stepped forward to pull her into a hug. “Isabelle I’d like you to meet Lee.”  
Isabelle shook Lee’s outstretched hand. “It’s nice to meet you.”  
“It’s nice to meet you as well. Jim has told me a lot about you.”  
“Well I’m sure I would’ve heard about you if my uncle wasn’t so busy trying to change Gotham and save everyone. My Uncle, Gotham’s own superhero,” she smiled.  
Jim chuckled. “How about a dance Izzy?”  
“Absolutely.”  
Out on the dance floor Jim smiled at how happy his niece was. “How are you doing Izzy? Are you happy staying at the mansion?”  
“I’m good and I actually love it there. I’ve gotten used to spending time with Bruce every day.”  
“Good. I don’t think you should come back into the city yet.”  
“Why?”  
“I just don’t think it’s safe. I worry about you a lot less when you’re at the mansion. I do miss you though. I hoped you’d be under my roof but I guess this city had other plans. I’m just so glad you’re okay Izzy. That you’re happy. You look beautiful,” Jim said.  
“If people keep saying that I might start to believe it,” Isabelle said.  
Jim smiled and tapped her nose with his finger.  
“I-” she struggled for words. She didn’t want to keep anything from her Uncle, not after what happened the last time she did that. “Oswald and I are back together.”  
Jim’s eyes widened and he froze.  
Isabelle blanched at the pain she saw in his eyes but she didn’t regret telling him. “I just don’t want to keep anything from you.”  
“When did this happen?” he asked, resuming their dance.  
“After what happened yesterday at the station.”  
Jim closed his eyes and pulled Isabelle against him. She tucked her head against his chest and he rested his chin on the top of her head. Isabelle getting back with Oswald was the last thing he wanted but she was a grown woman and she could decide these things for herself. And she would, she’d proven that much. If she was going to continue making the same mistake all he could really do was talk to her, be there for her, and let her know no matter what he was there and he would do his damnedest to protect her, especially after what had already happened.  
As they continued to slowly dance he was reminded of her junior prom. She’d found her pink dress at a thrift store and spent hours getting ready, only to have her date not even bother to tell her he’d decided to go with his buddies at the last minute. He’d found her crying on the steps to their apartment building and pulled her off the stoop and out onto the sidewalk after she explained why she wasn’t at prom. He went to his car and unlocked it, rolling the passenger side windows down and after turning on the radio he bowed down, hand out.  
“May I have this dance?”  
Isabelle crossed her arms, tears still silently flowing.  
“Izzy,” he said, coming up to her and taking her hands in his. He slowly led her around the sidewalk under the soft glow of the streetlights.  
“See? This beats any lame junior prom with some idiot boy any night,” he said. “I mean he really is an idiot for ditching you Izzy. You look beautiful. You’re so grown up now. What am I going to do huh? Where’s that little girl that cried over her dove?” He got a smile out of her then. “Ah, there it is! See, you don’t need some boy to make you smile when you’ve got your Uncle Jim.”  
Isabelle chuckled and when the song ended she hugged him tightly. “Thanks Uncle Jim.”  
“Anything for you Isabelle,” he answered as he hugged her back. “Now, may I have another dance Madame?”  
Isabelle stepped back, curtsied, and laughed holding her hand out, “You may kind sir.”  
Back in the present Jim regarded his niece as he continued to lead her around the floor. “Just promise me you’ll be careful and I mean more careful than last time. And stay away from Fish and Falcone and Maroni.”  
Isabelle nodded as the song ended and Edward came up to the two of them.  
“Edward,” Jim smiled, shaking the young man’s hand.  
“Mr. Gordon. Nice to see you.”  
“Yeah, it’s nice to see you too. Well, you kids have fun now. I’m going to ask Lee for a dance,” he smiled happily at the two before heading off the floor.  
Edward and Isabelle were dancing to their third song now during this turn on the dance floor. The first two had been upbeat and they had both danced ridiculously across from one another. That earned them a few glares and turned up noses from some of the more sophisticated guests at the ball. But Isabelle and Edward were in their own little world as they enjoyed the evening, enjoyed being out with someone and having fun for a change.  
As Edward held Isabelle close while they swayed he heard a gasp leave her lips. He looked down at her and followed her gaze.  
Oswald Cobblepot stood at the edge of the dance floor, dressed pristinely, his eyes latched onto the smiling pair. If Oswald clutched the champagne glass he was holding any tighter he’d shatter it. He. Was. Livid.  
“Um,” Edward stopped their dance. “Perhaps you should go talk to him,” he suggested, although he didn’t like the thought of his friend approaching Oswald when he looked at them in the way he was now.  
“That might be best,” Isabelle said. “Thank you for the dances Edward.”  
She stepped away from him.  
“No, thank you Isabelle. I’ve enjoyed myself immensely this evening.” He gave her a reassuring smile. “I’ll escort you.”  
Oswald’s eyes didn’t stray from them once as they approached.  
“Oswald,” Isabelle said walking closer to Oswald. “I didn’t-”  
Oswald cut her off. “Tell me you were attending the ball with,” he sneered, “Edward Nygma.”  
“Well you didn’t tell me you were coming either.”  
Oswald took her hand in his. “How about a dance?”  
She smiled, hoping the matter was dropped, and followed him out onto the floor.  
Once they were out in the middle Oswald placed a hand on her hip and held fast to her hand in his. Isabelle automatically pressed herself closer to him, craving the proximity.  
“You look amazing Oswald,” she complimented, smiling up at him. Although their dancing wasn’t as fluid as the previous one’s Isabelle had, due to Oswald’s leg, she preferred dancing with him. The odd lilt of their movement on the floor seemed to go hand in hand with their very relationship. They were vastly different and yet they complimented one another, melded together well, despite what anyone else thought.  
He smiled, although it seemed a bit forced. “Thank you; you look like a vision. No wonder Nygma can’t keep his hands off of you.”  
Isabelle sighed. “Oswald, please don’t. You know Edward and I are just friends. I invited him that day I ran into you at the station, before I even saw you.”  
Oswald didn’t look pacified with her explanation. Of course Isabelle had seen first-hand Oswald’s violent tendencies and she would be lying if she wasn’t worried for Edward’s safety. “Promise me you won’t do anything to Edward.”  
Oswald looked over her head at the man in question but she pulled her hand from his and placed it against his cheek, making him look at her. “Promise me Oswald. Edward is my friend. It would hurt me if you touched a single hair on his head. Am I clear?”  
She fixed him with a stern gaze as he eyed her.  
He nodded. “Of course. I only want to keep you happy. You know the last thing I want to do is hurt you.”  
“Thank you Oswald.”  
“But I will exchange words with him this evening.”  
“And what, exactly, will those words be?” She asked, already having an idea.  
“That you are my girlfriend and he should drop any romantic ideas he may have about the two of you.”  
“Oswald, that’s ridiculous, Edward knows you and I are back together and I know for a fact that while he does have romantic ideas they aren’t geared towards me.”  
Oswald looked at her, awaiting further explanation.  
“Believe me. There’s a girl he works with he’s very much interested in. I met her at the station when I was there. While she rejects his little advancements he hasn’t given up.”  
“And that worries you,” Oswald observed, knowing Isabelle.  
“Well, yes. He’s my friend. I don’t want him to keep on and keep on. He should go after someone that will return his advances, or at least give him a chance. You can’t tell me you don’t know what that’s like?”  
Oswald sighed. “You’re right, I do know what that’s like. It’s torture. Cruel, cruel, torture.”  
“And then you met me,” Isabelle smiled.  
“And then I met you,” he smiled back and pulled her closer.  
Isabelle eagerly pressed her lips to his, not caring who saw, and Oswald just as eagerly returned the gesture, his soft lips ghosting over hers before he broke away.  
“I promise you we’ll be happy Isabelle.”  
She tilted her head, “I thought we were happy?”  
“We are. I just mean, I have Fish’s place, all ready to truly become mine. I’ll have a much better income. So much so I can even purchase our own place, just you and me.”  
Isabelle smiled at the thought of living with Oswald, getting to see him every day, go to bed with him every night.  
“And I’ll keep you happy Isabelle, always.”  
“You can’t guarantee that Oswald. I’m pretty sure people aren’t happy all the time in relationships. Sometimes you have to work at it. I’ve seen that with Jim and his relationships. You shouldn’t make promises you can’t keep.”  
Oswald’s eyes darkened.  
“I didn’t mean-“  
He cut her off. “I know. But that does not mean I don’t still hold some of the blame. Sometimes I think I should never have rescued you from those boys. I mean, I could have held you for ransom as well.”  
Isabelle snatched her hand back, shoving his hands away from her. “What did you say?” she asked, shocked.  
Oswald’s mouth opened but nothing came out.  
“I can’t believe you just said that.” She turned on her heel and headed off the dance floor.   
Oswald quickly limped after her. “We should take this conversation somewhere else.”  
Isabelle hesitated but then nodded and went with him out of the ballroom and down a hallway.  
They stood in the dim light of the hallway and Oswald turned around to face her, sweat forming on his brow. “I-I didn’t mean…”  
“Then what did you mean? Why on earth would you say something like that?!” She begged the question and he could see the pain on her face at his words.  
“I wasn’t thinking. I’m still upset over arriving and seeing you happily in the arms of Edward Nygma.”  
“That’s no excuse. Is that what you really think? You would have rather held me for ransom than be in a relationship with me? You would have rather killed me like you were going to do to that guy anyway? You would rather be so easily rid of me than deal with a little, ridiculous, unfounded, jealousy? Just because I shattered your notion of the perfect relationship? I was just being honest with you Oswald. Even in good relationships people are still unhappy from time to time. It happens. That’s life.”  
“No, I can make you happy!” Oswald said. “Don’t you see? I HAVE Fish’s place now and she’s as good as dead! Her place is now mine! Next, Gotham!”  
“Just because you’ll have the city doesn’t mean you’ll be happy either.” Isabelle said, surprising herself. She realized she’d become a bit cynical since coming to Gotham.  
“Are you unhappy with me Isabelle?”  
Isabelle watched Oswald as he grew frantic. She took a deep breath. “Oswald, you’re being ridiculous,” she said, her tone level.  
“Am I?” Oswald stepped up to her. “I thought we were quite happy the night before you left for Switzerland.”  
“That’s not even what we’re talking about!”  
“You know I’ve been wondering why you didn’t come see me after you got back from your trip. Were you with Nygma instead?” he accused.  
She stepped back, away from him. “What the Hell has gotten in to you?!”  
“What’s going on here?”  
Isabelle turned as Oswald snapped his face to see Edward coming up behind Isabelle.  
“Is…there a problem?” Edward asked.  
“Yes. As a matter of fact there is. You,” Oswald fumed.  
“Oswald if you don’t stop whatever this is right now-” Isabelle began.  
“How about you stay here with Edward and just be the whore my mother warned me about,” Oswald hissed in her face.  
Isabelle stepped back, her mouth open, unable to even get any coherent thoughts to form into words.  
Edward stepped up, his fist snapping back and quickly meeting Oswald’s nose. A satisfying light crack met Edward’s ears.  
Oswald stumbled back and let out a shriek of pain. Clutching his nose he felt warm blood begin its descent over his upper lip.  
Isabelle was observing the scene in complete shock until Oswald, completely enraged, dropped his hand and charged at Edward, surprising him and knocking him to the floor.  
Isabelle ran forward, pulling at the back of Oswald’s jacket to get him off of Edward and stop the fight. “Stop this! Both of you! STOP IT RIGHT NOW!”  
“What is going on here!?”  
Isabelle looked up to see her uncle and Alfred running down the hallway towards them. Jim grabbed Oswald and jerked him off of Edward. Alfred pulled Edward up to his feet next to Isabelle, his face covered in shallow, red scratches and Oswald’s blood. Edward reached out and put an arm protectively around Isabelle’s shoulders.  
“So this is your choice then!?” Oswald asked, finally stilling in Jim’s grasp.  
Isabelle looked at him as if she didn’t even recognize him and he sobered slightly. “There was never any choice Oswald. But if there were you clearly made it for me.” She turned her back to him and took Edward’s arm, leading him back down the hallway.  
“Would you like me to take you back to Wayne Manor Isabelle?” Alfred asked, walking with them.  
“No thank you Alfred. I want to make sure Edward’s alright, seeing as I’ve ruined his night.”


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos and comments! You guys are awesome and please continue to let me know what you think, what you would like to see, how you think the story is going, etc! Also I know I’ve been writing ‘Nigma’ instead of ‘Nygma’ (like how it is on the show) and I want to go back and change it but I am too lazy for that at the moment), but I’ll be writing it like ‘Nygma’ starting with these recent chapters and from now on. Enjoy!  
> Playlist:  
> Blue Foundation-Eyes on Fire  
> The Boxer Rebellion-Promises

Isabelle and Edward left a back way from the venue and Edward quickly found them a taxi. They were now sitting at the kitchen table in Edward’s apartment, chairs close together as Isabelle wiped what she could of Oswald’s blood from him and his tux. Edward and Isabelle had both been surprised at how much blood had poured from Oswald’s nose. Isabelle felt guilty as she sat gently cleaning the scratches on her friend’s face.  
“You should know, you didn’t ruin my night. I had a great night, for the most part. The ruining was all Mr. Cobblepot,” Edward said in between winces from the sting of the alcohol soaked cotton ball.  
It was the first thing either of them had said to the other since the fight. “Maybe if I’d told Oswald I was going with you. This wouldn’t have happened if I’d told Oswald beforehand. I didn’t even think about it.”  
Edward cut her off. “No, don’t do that,” Edward insisted. “None of this is your fault Isabelle. Although, from what I know and have now seen of Mr. Cobblepot, perhaps you should move on to someone who would treat you better. Someone who wouldn’t let a little thing like jealousy rule their emotions.”  
“I think we both saw tonight that jealousy isn’t exactly a little thing.”  
“Mmmm, I wrote Miss Kringle a poem and Flass found it,” Edward said.  
“And he made fun of you,” Isabelle pulled back from the angry gashes going down his face to look at him.  
He looked down at Isabelle’s bare feet. “Flass called me a perve and a creep.”  
“Edward, don’t listen to them,” Isabelle said, setting down the cotton ball onto the towel that was set on the table. She took his hand and looked back up at her. “A guy like Flass has probably been like that since high school. He’s probably, disgustingly, used to making fun of guys that are different than he is. It’s how he gets his kicks, it’s because he likes the attention he gets from his buddies when he does it. It’s immature and you, Edward, are way above that. Besides, I mean, look at you. You are so intelligent, and kind, and sweet, and funny. Flass probably sees you as a threat. He knows that a girl like Miss Kringle would be lucky to have you. He knows you’re the kind of guy he’ll never be.”  
Edward smiled widely at her, grateful for her kind words. But they weren’t just words, he knew she meant them and they made him feel good, inside and out. Isabelle made Edward feel good he realized as her warm hand still held his. She was one of the kindest people he knew. “Well she did apologize and she said the card was thoughtful. A touch of hope I’d say.”  
“I’d say so too. Just show her the real you,” she smiled but it faded quickly, replaced with a frown. “I’m so sorry Edward,” she sighed. “Look at your face! Look at your suit!” Her vision began to blur as tears filled her eyes. She was just-angry, at Oswald, at herself, at this stupid city.  
Edward immediately scooted his chair closer to hers and put his arms around her. She cried into his already ruined suit, mumbling something about promising to repay him. She had absolutely no idea what to even think about Oswald at the moment. She’d known Oswald could have the tendency to be possessive that night he was in her room at Barbara’s and he’d questioned her about Edward. She didn’t think much of it then but she had no idea it could’ve been this bad. He expressed worry over Edward then and she was quick to reassure him that he had nothing to worry about. “He doesn’t trust me.”  
“What?” Edward pulled back to look at her.  
“He must not trust me. Otherwise, why would he act like that tonight?”  
“And…have you given him a reason not to?”  
“Not that I can think of,” she answered, wiping her eyes with the back of her hands and seeing the mascara smeared on them now.  
~O.o~  
Once again, Oswald was at the police station, this time sitting across from Jim Gordon. He held a handkerchief to his nose, his mouth and chin covered in half dry, half fresh blood.  
“What was that tonight? Jim said. His face was stern as he watched the young man before him.  
Oswald could tell Jim was trying to figure out what Isabelle could possibly see in him. He was honestly wondering the same thing right now. He’d let his emotions get the better of him and she’d left with Edward, looking almost as horrified as when he killed that guy with the busted beer bottle.  
“Well?” Jim snapped.  
“I made love to Isabelle last night,” Oswald blurted out.  
Jim’s eyes widened but Oswald rushed on. “I-I just felt so much love for her last night, you see. I mean I love her so much. I didn’t mean to hurt her tonight, in any way, you must, she must understand that! I just saw her with Nygma and all I could feel or see was all-consuming fear! The fear of losing her to him!” He didn’t mention that he had been a bit on edge since Fish and Butch showed up at the club. He’d thought for a moment then that he was a goner. Of course he feared Fish; he’d be a fool not to. But he hated her more. He had his club in his grasp and for the slightest moment thought it would be snatched right back. One single sentence she’d spoken plagued him though.  
“How’s Isabelle doing Penguin? Hmm?” Fish asked.  
Oswald’s face burned with anger, “I know what you did to her! And you will pay dearly for it. Mark my words.”  
Fish didn’t even blink. “You know, it’s sad how much you love that sweet girl ‘cause you mark my words, Penguin, you’ll be the death of her.”  
Her words nearly turned his stomach.  
Oswald blinked and Jim Gordon came back into focus.  
Jim tilted his head and the image of Isabelle’s disheveled appearance in the hallway flashed in his mind. “What do you mean you didn’t mean to hurt her ‘in any way?’ Did you put your hands on my niece?” Jim rose from his chair.  
Oswald shrank back into his own chair. “No!” He was horrified at the thought. “Never! I would never! I swear! I-I may have c-called her a wh-whore! I’m sorry!”  
Oswald’s heart was pounding as Jim grabbed a fistful of his suit and lifted him so the tips of his shoes weren’t even grazing the ground.  
Jim’s face was red. “You are never to talk to her like that again. If I hear even a whisper of you disrespecting her in any way I will take you to the docks and kill you like I should have done in the first place. Believe me I’ve considered it a couple times already. I tolerate you for her sake only. Are we clear?”  
Oswald nodded, clutching onto Jim’s hands as they held him up.  
Jim released Oswald and he tumbled to the floor.  
“Get out of my sight Penguin,” Jim sneered and he watched with satisfaction as Oswald scrambled away from him and ran into desks, knocking several things down in his haste to get out of the station.  
~O.o~  
Isabelle dried her tears with a tissue and blew her nose. “I’m sorry Edward. I should probably head back to the manor now.”  
“Not this late, by yourself. You should call Alfred. Wait here for him to come get you at least.”  
Isabelle nodded. That was definitely the safer way to go.  
“I would never hurt you,” Edward whispered after a moment.  
“What?” Isabelle looked at him, her eyes holding his.  
Edward swallowed and quickly leaned forward and bent down, pressing his lips to Isabelle’s. They shared a single kiss before she placed her hands on his chest and gently pushed away. “Edward, I can’t.”  
He looked away, embarrassed. “Of course. I know. Even after the way Oswald acted tonight you still love him. It’s only logical. I was foolish to invade your space like that.”  
“It’s all right Edward.” She pressed a light kiss to his cheek. “Thank you for a fun night, and for standing up for me. I’m going to go call Alfred.”  
Edward watched her go into the living room to use his phone. He berated himself as he heard her talking in the other room and inspected his now bruised knuckles. When she came back into the room he looked up.  
“Alfred will be here shortly,” she smiled.  
~O.o~  
When Isabelle, Alfred, and Bruce arrived at the manor Jim was waiting, leaning against his car.  
“Uncle Jim,” Isabelle walked up to him.  
“Isabelle. I dealt with Oswald.”  
She looked at him questioningly.  
“Let’s head inside Master Bruce. It’s been quite the night.” Alfred said, placing a hand on Bruce’s shoulder and steering him inside the manor.  
“He told me you were…together, the night before you left for Switzerland. I know what he called you tonight.” Jim said.  
Isabelle was silent.  
“Are you okay?” Jim asked.  
“I’m not sure what I am Uncle Jim,” she said truthfully.  
Jim sighed and pulled her in for a hug. “Why can’t we just go back to when you cried over birds instead of boys?”  
Isabelle chuckled and hugged him back.  
~O.o~  
That night Oswald got rip-roaring drunk in his club. Again. Except this time it wasn’t celebratory. He was disgusted with himself as he lay splayed out in a booth, staring up at the ceiling, his hands folded in his lap. He’d hurt her, immensely. He’d let fear and jealousy cloud his judgement so much that he broke his promise. Again.  
He groaned and sat up, grabbing the almost empty bottle of very expensive wine. He looked around the empty club, taking it all in. Whereas before he couldn’t be happier at the site of the dimly lit place being his, now, he realized, he wanted Isabelle more than…this. If he had this club and eventually Gotham but no Isabelle, what was it even for anymore? There was a time when that thought would never EVER have even dared to cross his mind but Isabelle changed that. Hadn’t she said as much? Having the whole city wouldn’t equal happiness. She changed him, if only a little bit. His sole purpose was no longer to have all of Gotham under his thumb. All he’d really exceeded in was hurting the one person he thought he was trying so hard not to hurt. He downed the last of the wine and, yelling, he smashed the empty bottle on the edge of the table.  
~O.o~  
That night Isabelle packed all of her things into her duffel bag and backpack, leaving all of her books except for two for Bruce. She placed the box with the earrings Bruce had loaned on top of the stack. With her purse around her and bags in hand she slipped out of the mansion while it was still dark. She left a note for Alfred of course, explaining that she’d decided to leave but also that she wasn’t going in to the city, at least not Gotham. She was going to another city, but she didn’t know which one yet. She just needed to get away. She told him she would call Jim once she found a place to stay for the night to let him know she was all right.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for the kudos and comments! Enjoy and please review!
> 
> Playlist:  
> Sounds Under Radio-All You Wanted

The next morning Jim showed up at Wayne Manor to talk to Bruce about Selina. Alfred gave Jim the letter Isabelle left. After reading the letter Jim looked up at Alfred, eyes filled with worry. “She hasn’t called yet,” he remarked.  
“What?” Bruce said, having also read the letter. “Are you sure?” He rose from where he’d been sitting on the couch, his brow knitted together.  
“Yes Bruce,” Jim answered.  
“Perhaps she just hasn’t found a place, or maybe there’s no signal, or her phone died,” Bruce supplied quickly. He was trying to think of any reason why she hadn’t called yet.  
“I’ll call her now and find out,” Jim said as he pulled out his phone.  
Alfred and Bruce watched and tried to hide their anxiety as Jim waited for Isabelle to pick up. “Isabelle, look, I’m at Wayne Manor. I just read your letter. Honestly I’m glad you decided to leave, I think it’ll be safer for you, but I really wish you would have come to see me first. You haven’t called yet and I’m starting to worry so call me back as soon as you get this. I love you. Be safe.” He hung up the phone and turned to face the other two.  
“Just give ‘er a bit of time Mr. Gordon. I’m sure she’s fine,” Alfred said, not voicing that he, too, had started to worry the minute he’d read the letter but had decided not to meddle. Now, though, he was starting to regret that decision.  
When Jim got back to the precinct he sought out Edward Nygma since Isabelle had left the Charity Ball with him before returning to the mansion.  
Edward listened intently at what Jim told him. Isabelle had given absolutely no inclination that she was even thinking about leaving and he told Jim this. He hadn’t heard from her either and after talking to him Edward decided to call her himself, leaving a message for her as well.  
Jim tried to get in touch with Oswald as well but he was told he’d left the city with Maroni. He decided he’d give Isabelle until tonight, wait for her to call, before he put out a missing person alert. For now he would try and focus on the case with the murder of Adam Jodowsky.  
That evening he still hadn’t heard from Isabelle so by the time he met Lee for dinner he was on edge. He wanted to see Lee but his jumbled thoughts were more focused on the current case and Isabelle. He’d talked with Harvey about Isabelle leaving earlier that morning and his partner tried to reassure him that everything was fine, that she probably just forgot to call. Now all those reassurances were starting to seem very empty and, Jim feared, unlikely. He hoped he hadn’t failed her again. He even went so far as to call Barbara and when she didn’t pick up he left her a voicemail asking if she had heard from Isabelle. He knew they weren’t on good terms but he was willing to look past that to make sure his niece was okay, he was hoping she would be too.  
~O.o~  
Oswald was going over ways to apologize to Isabelle. He could send dozens upon dozens of her favorite flowers to Wayne Manor or invite her to his club where they could be all alone to talk, thinking of someone he could hire to play her favorite songs on piano in the background. He knew she couldn’t be bought though, especially not after the way he had acted. He would wait to call her until he knew what he was going to do. Of course any of his plans were sidetracked when Maroni invited him upstate on some “business”. Oswald decided that soon would come the time to make his move against Maroni and put down the vile man for good. Or at least that had been his plan before where he found himself now, knees pressing into the ground of a junk yard trying to get Maroni to spare him.  
“Hey,” Maroni said after shoving Oswald into a car, ready to be crushed, and locking him in. “Say hi to Frankie for me. Oh, and uh, I might have to visit Isabelle Gordon, explain to her this unfortunate incident. Do you think she’d like flowers?”  
Oswald’s face was contorting in fear and anger as Maroni laughed. “You had a fine young woman there Oswald and you had to go and mess it up. Who knows? Maybe she’ll need a shoulder to cry on?” Maroni winked before turning and walking away.  
Oswald’s sweaty hands jerked at the door handle but nothing happened. His hands started shaking even more as he heard the machine start up and his heart felt like it was hammering against his chest, trying to escape his body. As the car began to be crushed he panicked further. He couldn’t die like this, not now, not when he had successfully got Fish out of the picture and still hadn’t made things right with Isabelle. Oswald Cobblepot did not give up so easily.  
~O.o~  
Jim and Harvey had just finished talking to Edward about the case they were working on Crane and as they were about to leave Edward spoke, “Have, have you heard anything from Isabelle?”  
Jim didn’t miss the worry in Edward’s voice, although he kept it off his face well. “No, I haven’t. I tried to reach Oswald as well but it seems he was busy.”  
“Well, what if he did something?” Edward implied.  
“Why? What do you know? Have you heard anything?” Jim rushed up to him suddenly, almost putting his hands on the younger man in his desperation for the tiniest amount of information.  
“No, I, it’s just after the other night, at the ball. He rather lost it, didn’t he? A character like Oswald Cobblepot wouldn’t be above…hurting someone, even if he claimed to actually care about them.”  
Jim took a step back and closed his eyes, inhaling deeply.  
Harvey spoke up, looking worriedly at his partner. “Jim told me about that. I think Cobblepot would come after you first, honestly. It’s what I would do.”  
Jim opened his eyes and looked at Harvey.  
“What? I’m just being honest. You told me yourself Cobblepot said he was jealous. Why wouldn’t he go for the guy at the root of that big green monster, eh?”  
“Well,” Edward started. “I haven’t noticed any thing out of the ordinary.”  
“You could be right Harvey, but Ed, he wouldn’t do that to Isabelle. He knows what I’d do to him if he did something like that and he knows you mean something to her.”  
“A guy like Cobblepot values his life more than anyone else’s,” Harvey added.  
~O.o~  
Oswald made his way into the precinct, seeking out Jim Gordon, an invitation to his club’s grand opening in hand. He hoped it would smooth things over a bit after what happened the other night. He wanted to get back on Jim’s good side and for more than just Isabelle’s sake.  
Edward spotted him immediately and when Oswald noticed him and turned his back to him Edward descended the stairs. As Oswald sought out Jim Edward kept pace with him down the next set of steps, agitating Oswald immensely. Edward kept a cheeky grin on his face the whole time, enjoying the little game. When Oswald came to a stop Edward sidled up beside him.  
Oswald turned. “Can I help you?”  
In a light, playful voice Edward answered, “I don’t think so. Can you?”  
Oswald grinned, holding in a quiet laugh. “What do you want?”  
“What I want, the poor have, the rich need, and if you eat it you’ll die.”  
“Is this…are you asking me a riddle?” Oswald asked incredulously.  
“Do you like riddles?”  
“No,” Oswald answered, shaking his head.  
“So do you give up?”  
Oswald had another quiet laugh. “Friend,” and he used that term immensely loosely, “look it…”  
“Nothing,” Edward eagerly interrupted. “The answer is nothing. The poor have it, the rich need it, and if you eat it…”  
Oswald held up his hand, interrupting him now. “That’s quite enough.”  
“Did you know that emperor penguins keep their eggs warm by balancing them on their feet.”  
Oswald had been turning away, but he now had the urge to do much worse than just scratch Nygma’s face right now.  
“Isn’t that neat?”  
“Nice face,” Oswald remarked, seeing the marks he’d left on Edward’s face were still prominent.  
Edward was not deterred in the slightest. “Yes, well, what was really nice was when Isabelle cleaned the abrasions for me. In my apartment.” He tilted his head slightly, still smiling, and his eyes never strayed from Oswald’s face. “Are you aware that her lips have the taste of oranges?”  
“Yes,” Oswald spoke through gritted teeth now, “I’m well aware, actually.”  
“Then you must also be aware that Isabelle left the city the night of the ball? Well more like early the next morning.” He could clearly see that Oswald did not know that. “She left a note. Told her uncle she would call. But that was a few days ago. You wouldn’t happen to know anything about that? Would you?”  
Edward could easily tell that Oswald knew nothing but decided to goad him further. What a fun game this was indeed, he thought. The smile left his face as he stepped closer to Oswald. “If you happen to know anything, and you are withholding it from me, from Jim Gordon, you’ll regret it.”  
“Is that so?”  
“You’ve hurt her enough, don’t you think?”  
“And you’re trying to take her from me.”  
Edward chuckled. “Well,” he pushed his glasses up his nose. “At the rate you’re going, I don’t have to try at all.”  
“You listen well Nygma-”  
Edward brought his hand up quickly and Oswald flinched back. When Edward just smiled at him, quickly dropping his arm after making no contact with Oswald whatsoever, Oswald finally turned and left.  
Oswald waited for Jim, annoyance radiating off him as he went over in his mind what Nygma had said about Isabelle leaving. He was almost in disbelief that she had left. Again. But at the same time he couldn’t refrain from blaming himself. He hoped she was all right.  
When Jim saw Oswald smiling at him, he was less than pleased. “Uh, give me a minute,” he said to Harvey.  
“Take your time,” Harvey said at seeing Cobblepot.  
“It’s good to see you,” Oswald started.  
“What are you doing here?”  
“I wanted to invite you to a party I’m hosting.”  
Jim looked over the invitation in his hand. “No thanks.”  
“I hear you, too busy I suppose. Are you on a tricky case? Anything I can help you with? It worked so well the last time.”  
“I don’t want your help. It was a mistake to ask. I don’t want you coming here. As a matter of fact the only thing I want from you is to know whether or not you’ve talked to Isabelle since the night of the ball. I tried to get in touch with you, but your guy said you were gone with Maroni.”  
“I was, but I’ve only just learned that she’s left the city and you haven’t heard from her in days. I haven’t spoken to her since that night either. I’ve been trying to decide the best way to apologize.”  
“How about you just apologize? Isabelle won’t go for any frills.”  
“I want to help find out what’s happening with Isabelle. I’ll put the word out with my men and if anyone has harmed her they will pay dearly, I assure you. The things Fish has done will look like mere child’s play compared to what I will do.”  
Jim stared at him for a moment before speaking. “She didn’t call you before she left? Tell you or even hint to where she was going?”  
“Not a word.”  
Jim considered Oswald’s words for another moment. “You can leave now.”  
Oswald grew brave, despite the detective’s warning from before. “You shouldn’t treat me this way, Jim. You need my help. You’ll come to me. Walking with a friend in the dark is better than walking alone in the light.” Oswald placed the invitation back in Jim’s hand. “Please…reconsider my invitation. It won’t be the same without you. And don’t worry; I’m sure one of us will get in touch with Isabelle soon.”


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so these next couple chapters will go through the next few episodes rather quickly, but I tried to make it so it’s not too choppy or anything. Enjoy and please review!
> 
> Playlist:  
> Paramore-Let the Flames Begin

Jim was searching for Isabelle every second of his free time. He even had the GCPD working with other police departments in the surrounding cities to search for her and put out her image. Oswald Cobblepot had also checked in with Jim to tell him he also had men of his own in other cities looking for the smallest hint of Isabelle’s whereabouts but nothing had surfaced.  
Oswald was worrying much more than when she left before. At least then Jim knew where Isabelle was and that had assured Oswald that she was all right. Now the pressures of finding her safe and sound and making his club a success were weighing on him.  
With Isabelle seemingly gone without a trace according to the men he’d sent out, Oswald put all of his energy into fixing up his club for opening night. The sign outside the club glowed purple, Isabelle’s favorite color. The club had touches of her in it as well; proof that Oswald couldn’t get her off his mind. He had several men outside of the city and he’d sent to word to Falcone as well, asking for help but he’d yet to hear back. There were flower arrangements on every table, full of the flowers whose scents reminded him of Isabelle’s perfume. He’d even gone so far as to have vanilla pods stuck down in the bottom of the transparent dark purple vases. He picked one up and took a deep breath as he longed for her to be here, to see this moment, and for him to have her safe in his arms.  
“Penguin.”  
Oswald turned around to see Maroni walking up to him. He turned to hurry away.  
“Where you going?”  
“Don Maroni. Such a pleasure to see you.”  
“Look at you. From the trunk of my car to running your own club. The place looks good Penguin. Hell of a turn out,” Maroni joked.  
“How about a table? Drinks? My compliments of course,” Oswald asked nervously.  
Maroni looked to the bottle in Oswald’s hands. “Expensive stuff. Let me see. I had a little chat with Falcone,” Maroni said as he held the bottle in his hand. “I came here to let you know that all is kosher between us.” Maroni slapped Oswald and pointed his finger at him. “As long as you don’t go giving Falcone any more of my secrets.”  
“No. Nothing like that.”  
“Of course not. Grab a glass.”  
Oswald did just that and Maroni began to pour the champagne into the glass. “You better hope that old man Falcone lives a long life ‘cause the second he’s out of the picture,” Maroni let the champagne overflow onto Oswald’s polished shoes and the floor. “So are you. And it’s sad she had to get caught up in all this ‘cause of you, but your Isabelle too.” He patted Oswald on the back who closed his eyes and ground his teeth in fear and anger.  
~O.o~  
Oswald was proud to see his mother singing on stage. He’d had a rough day to be honest. His men returned once again with no trace of Isabelle. He would have killed one of them if he didn’t need them to continue the search. He must have called her phone several dozen times every day since Nygma told him she’d gone missing, but every time it went straight to voicemail. So, along with not getting much sleep lately, he was already on edge when someone dared to boo his mother and call her a hag. He buttoned his jacket and walked towards the man and picking up an empty wine bottle he gladly killed him, not caring that he had frightened his patrons.  
Later he sat at the piano, in a halo of blue light that shone on the stage. His mind was filled with thoughts for his Isabelle. He wasn’t all that worried about the club being empty. It just needed time and his mind was so full of scenarios featuring Isabelle that he just couldn’t think about it anymore that day.  
~O.o~  
Jim and Lee were talking with Mr. Cicero, the supposed psychic. Jim didn’t believe that he was psychic, not one bit; until, as Jerome was being brought in Mr. Cicero spoke up.  
“If you could only see what I see…any luck finding Isabelle Mr. Gordon?” Mr. Cicero asked.  
“Excuse me?” Jim was taken aback.  
“She’s gone missing, hasn’t she? And you’ve had no luck finding her. She’s closer than you think, but hidden well.”  
“Are you saying my niece was kidnapped?!” Jim’s voice rose and Lee’s face was one of confusion.  
“Yes. But don’t worry. You’ll be reunited but be prepared,” Mr. Cicero said.  
“Prepared for what?” Jim slammed his fist onto the table, surprising Lee.  
“It might not be a happy reunion,” Mr. Cicero clarified.  
“What does that mean?” Jim demanded, his heart racing.  
“That’s all I know. I’m sorry.”  
“You don’t know where she is?” Lee asked as she placed a hand on Jim’s arm hoping to calm him down some.  
“No.”  
“You wait until now to tell me this?! Someone told you she was missing,” Jim tried to reason.  
“No one told me.”  
After Mr. Cicero and Jerome were arrested Lee talked to Jim. “Why didn’t you tell me your niece is missing?”  
Jim sighed before answering, “It’s not for you to worry about.”  
“No, I care about you, you should have told me. You don’t need to carry this all on your own Jim. You can talk to me about it,” Lee held his gaze.  
“We don’t have any leads, there’s no trace of her. She left the night of the Charity Ball. She used to run away a lot when she was younger. When I got upset with her or she was upset about something and didn’t want to deal with it she’d just run away. I always found her or she’d come back soon. I have to find her Lee. I won’t lose her. I can’t lose her,” he stated and looked away as his eyes began to fill with tears as the thought of not finding her safe and sound or not finding her at all. He knew better than most what could happen to a young girl in Gotham. He never thought it could get worse than her getting wrapped up with Oswald Cobblepot, but it had.  
Lee wore a soft, sympathetic look on her face as she wrapped her arms around Jim. “You will find her Jim.”  
~O.o~  
Zsasz had just dropped off the new and improved Butch Gilzean at Oswald’s club.  
“Oh,” Zsasz started. “Falcone has a couple of men looking for Isabelle Gordon. He’s hoping he can have a favor with Mr. Gordon if they find her.”  
~O.o~  
Jim visited Bruce at the hospital while Bruce was watching over Alfred.  
After he questioned them about the attack on Alfred Bruce spoke up. “I have some people out looking for Isabelle, but so far they haven’t found anything.”  
“Thank you Bruce. Really, you didn’t have to.”  
“It’s no problem at all. I just want her back in Gotham, safe and sound.”   
“Same here Bruce, same here,” Jim said, patting the young man on the shoulder.  
Both Bruce and Alfred talked about Isabelle’s disappearance many times in the days since and Bruce had searched her room for any clues but found nothing. Bruce was truly worried about his friend. They grew so close during her time at the Manor and she hadn’t hesitated to comfort him when he needed it most. Bruce had even asked Selina if she knew anything but she didn’t and promised she would keep an eye out.  
~O.o~  
Kristen Kringle turned around to find Edward coming into the room where she was collecting some files. “Oh, my.”  
“Fun fact,” Edward chuckled. “The human species attracts members of the opposite sex via pheromones secreted through saliva, sweat, and urine.”  
“Gross.”  
“But…one can’t always trust such an animalistic method to find a suitable partner.”  
“What are you trying to tell me?” Kristen asked.  
“Arnold Flass was released. I know that you two were dating, and if the attraction wasn’t intellectual--how could it be with that gorilla?--then it must be physical. He’s just…he’s such a bad, bad, bad…”  
Kristen reached out a hand to one of Edward’s, interrupting him. “I appreciate your concern. But it won’t be necessary.”  
“Oh, but it is. You see, my friend Isabelle, I believe you two met weeks ago here; she was hurt by her boyfriend who supposedly cares about her. I was there. I saw it. His words, his actions, hurt her. He is not a nice guy at all and I feel she deserves better. As do you.”  
Kristen smiled. “She did speak highly of you when we met,” she said, causing Edward to smile. “I’ve realized there are far better men in the world than Arnold Flass.”  
Edward smiled and wished he could call Isabelle to tell her of this revelation. He knew Jim was doing all he could to find his niece while also continuing to stay devoted to other cases. Edward kept his eyes and ears sharp for the slightest inkling of anything to do with her that might help but so far, nothing.  
~O.o~  
Jim was sitting across from Oswald, the last place he expected to be, asking for his help with Commissioner Loeb.  
“All right, it’s settled then.” Jim wasn’t happy about owing Oswald a favor but he needed to figure this out. “Any news from your guys on Isabelle?”  
“Disappointingly, no. You?” Oswald asked.  
“Nothing. I don’t understand it,” Jim sighed.  
Oswald moved closer to Jim. “We will find her Jim. We won’t stop looking for her. I don’t care how long it takes.”  
Jim could see the conviction in Oswald’s eyes and he thought, for the slightest second, that he saw the real Oswald, or at least the Oswald his niece saw.  
~O.o~  
Jim and Harvey were in the precinct, standing in the area that held some evidence.  
“You don’t think…” Jim started.  
“He abducts young, single, attractive women and he keeps them sometimes for a week, sometimes for months. Then he dumps their bodies around Gotham,” Harvey explained.  
“How many has he killed?” Jim asked.  
“A dozen, maybe more. Every time he makes a kill, he leaves one of these at the crime scene. It’s his calling card.”  
“So, who is he?”  
“No one knows. Thinking is he’s educated, decent-looking, rich. But that’s just a profile. Some of the guys call him The Don Juan Killer. Most call him The Ogre.”  
“So, why haven’t I heard about this guy before? Why hasn’t the public?” Jim asked, a terrifying idea now starting to form in his mind.  
“It’s the GCPD’s…dirty little secret. Only a handful of senior detectives know anything about this guy, and they sure as Hell ain’t leaking it to the press.”  
“Why not?”  
“Because The Ogre retaliates against any cop who investigates him. He kills the people they love. That’s why this lunatic hasn’t been caught yet Jim because no one’s been stupid enough to investigate.”  
“Until I came along.”  
“Which makes me wonder how did you catch this?”  
“I told you a fellow officer asked me to look into it.”  
“Who? Which one?” Harvey asked, looking around Jim.  
Now Jim and Harvey had just finished talking to the officer that gave Jim the case and Jim rushed to call Lee.  
“Jim, listen! You might still in the clear on this,” Harvey tried to reason with his partner.  
“ ‘In the clear?’ he could have Isabelle right now! He could come after Lee!” Jim spoke with panic rising in his voice.  
“Only if he thinks you’re investigating him. Think about it. It’s not on your docket. There’s been no press linking you up to this case. Hell, all you’ve done is ask some questions so you got to drop it now! This is no time to be a hero!”  
“What if he’s our guy? What if he took Isabelle? It’s possible and it’s the only inkling of a lead we’ve got so far.”  
“Why take her? If you weren’t on the case weeks ago…”  
“What if the commissioner somehow got to him about her, huh?” Jim suggested.  
“How would he do that?” Harvey asked, not believing what Jim was saying.  
“I don’t know but I wouldn’t put it past him. He wants me out of the way. This could have been his plan all along. Tell The Ogre about Isabelle, get me to investigate the case, put those I love in harm’s way.”  
“We just found that girl. Why would The Ogre have her and your niece at the same time? That’s not his M.O.”  
“Not usually.”  
“Jim…”  
“If I drop it, I’m letting a serial killer go free. The blood of his next victim is on my hands! And that could very well be Isabelle’s blood!” Jim’s face was starting to grow red and he was frustrated with his partner, even though he knew Harvey was just looking out for him.  
“If you don’t drop it, that blood could be Lee’s too.”  
Jim was on the phone now, trying to reach Lee, when he saw the Commissioner walk in. He slammed the phone down on the receiver.  
“You!” Jim yelled. “You son of a bitch!”  
“Excuse me!” The Commissioner asked.  
“You set me up!” Jim yelled as he came towards the Commissioner.  
“Detective I don’t know what you think…”  
Jim grabbed the Commissioner’s shirt. “Don’t talk. Listen.”  
“Hey!” one of the officers that was with Loeb started.  
“Back off!” Jim yelled in the officer’s face.  
“Don’t you…” but Jim held up a finger.  
“I tried to work with you. But now you crossed a line. You come after the one’s I love. From here on, we’re playing my way. No more games. No more deals. I’m gonna find The Ogre and I’m gonna put him behind bars. And when I’ve done that, I’m coming after you. I’m coming after you, Commissioner. You’re done.”  
~O.o~  
Jim was at Lee’s now, sitting on the toilet and holding an ice pack to his head.  
“You think he has Isabelle?” Lee asked. She was concerned but refused to give in to Jim’s insistence that she leave Gotham.  
“I think it’s likely. It’s the most plausible thing so far. I have to find him. For Isabelle and for you,” he said before pulling her face toward his.


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All right, another chapter! Enjoy and please review!
> 
> Playlist:  
> Fever Ray-The Wolf  
> M.I.A.-Bad Girls

“Is that my buddy Oswald? Come here,” Maroni said, surprising Oswald with his presence.  
“Oh, Oswald,” his mother beckoned.  
“There he is.”  
“Mother, what are you doing?” Oswald asked.  
“I’m having a drink with Mr. Mar…”  
“Uh-uh-uh-uh. I told you--Sal.”  
“With Sal.” Oswald didn’t like how pleased Maroni looked sitting next to his mother nor how happy his mother looked sitting next to him.  
“But we shouldn’t impose any longer…” Oswald tried, reaching for her.  
“Uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-uh. No, you’re not taking my Gertrude.”  
“Oh, his Gertrude,” she chuckled, flattered.  
“Sit. Join us.”  
“Oswald, sit,” his mother said.  
“Sit, Oswald,” Maroni demanded.  
After all the threats this man had made towards him and Isabelle, and even trying to kill him, Oswald had nothing but a bad taste in his mouth as he sat down.  
“Never, never, would he play with the other children. You know, even then, he was too good for them. And now he is respectable man of business--my Oswald.” Gertrude bragged to Maroni.  
“Well…this has been a delight. But it’s late,” Oswald said.  
“One thing…Gertrude, my love,” Maroni started.  
“Aw…” Ms. Cobblepot flushed.  
“A question that’s been bothering me.”  
“Oh, no. Oh…no, no.” Gertrude reached a hand up to touch Maroni’s cheek and Oswald’s stomach recoiled.  
Maroni moved her hand away. “Is this an act?”  
Ms. Cobblepot chuckled.  
“Are you pretending that he’s just a nightclub owner? Or are you really that stupid?”  
“Stop!” Oswald was growing angrier, tired of Maroni’s games.  
“I don’t understand. I…” Gertrude looked to her son.  
“Your son…”  
“Don Maroni, I am warning you!”  
Maroni continued, “is a cold-blooded psychopath.”  
“No, no, no, no, no…” Gertrude denied.  
“I can’t count how many men he’s killed. My own friend, Frankie Carbone, he stabbed him a dozen times. What kind of person plunges a knife into someone over and over?”  
“He is a filthy liar, Mother! He’s just angry because I played him for a fool!”  
Maroni grabbed Gertrude by her face, “Oh! Oswald…”  
“You know, don’t you? His girlfriend knew. Word is she left after he lost it on her and she hasn’t been heard from since. She saw him for what he really is and she left, leaving no trace, because she knows he’s a psychopath! Oh, I can see it in you too.”  
“Let go of her!” Oswald tried as his mother whimpered in Maroni’s grip.  
“Did you catch him, one night, washing the blood from his hands? When did you realize that you had given birth to a monster?”  
Gertrude let out a shout and started to faint. Oswald grabbed her and held her to him, to the delight of Maroni. “You are going to pay for this!” Oswald warned.  
“Maybe. Or maybe this ends with me dumping your lifeless body into the river. Either way, you and Momma Gertrude can stop pretending. Place is looking good.”  
Later Oswald sat across from his mother in their apartment. “Feeling better? I made tea.” He chuckled nervously. “I’m afraid you had…well…a little too much to drink. Mr. Maroni, he…has a strange sense of humor…”  
“Oswald…I am not some bumpkin from the country, with hay in my brains!”  
“No…”  
“I am your mother…and I will love you no matter what. But lie to me now…you will break my heart. Oswald…have you done things…you should not? Have you a girlfriend you have been messing with? When I have told you all the girls are no good? Not good enough for my Oswald?”  
“I…Mother…I’m a nightclub owner. That’s all,” he lied. “There’s no girl.”  
“I’m tired now,” she rose from her chair. “I’m tired.”  
Oswald watched as she left the room and when she disappeared into her bedroom he began to cry. He felt the pain of lying to her, of seeing the disappointment in her eyes. A sudden knock at the door pulled him from his thoughts.  
“Yeah, I got a delivery for Gertrude, from Sal. Tip’s not included,” the delivery man said after Oswald opened the door.  
Oswald observed the man holding the vase of roses. Anger shot through his veins at the gall of Maroni to send his mother flowers. He took the vase from the man. “You tell Sal it’s over. The guns are bought. The killing room is waiting. He doesn’t know it, but he’s a dead man.” Oswald dropped the flowers to the floor and the vase shattered, sending glass, water and flowers all over the floor. He slammed the door, but after a moment he opened it again. “On second thought…I’ll tell him myself.”  
Oswald knew exactly what prompted him to kill the delivery boy. Isabelle’s disappearance and the stress of his club along with his plans for Maroni were boiling over. Maroni’s stunt at his club that night had pushed him too far. He sat in the bath now, late in to the night, considering Maroni’s words. The same thoughts from the first time Isabelle left came to him. Had she really left because of him this time?  
~O.o~  
“Jim. So lovely to see you. To what do I owe this wonderful surprise? Have you found anything new concerning Isabelle?” Oswald asked.  
“Maybe but I’m not here to give details. But you can help. I need to know where the Foxglove is. And I need an invitation,” Jim said, clearly not happy to find himself in Oswald’s club once again.  
Oswald chuckled. “Well, someone’s in a mood.”  
“Can you help me out? Yes or no.”  
“Jim, I do so love our give-and-take relationship. But it’s starting to feel a bit one-sided.”  
“Fine. I’ll owe you a favor.”  
“You already do.”  
“Then I’ll owe you another.”  
“Cards on the table. The Foxglove makes a lot of money for some important f…”  
Jim’s patience was wearing very, very thin as he lashed out an arm and grabbed a hold of Oswald, jerking him up and out of his seat as he pulled his handgun out and aimed it at Butch. “You think you know who I am. What I’m capable of. You have no idea, especially when my niece has been missing for weeks. I’ve been out solving cases in the city while personally visiting the stations of surrounding precincts to be sure they’re still keeping an eye out for my niece. I haven’t been sleeping much lately because I’m trying to keep those I love safe and find the one person in my life that I care about more than anyone while you sit here and play boss. I told you you can help. There’s a serial killer that frequents the Foxglove. He favors beautiful young girls. Isabelle fits that bill, wouldn’t you say? And this man, The Ogre, doesn’t keep girls alive for long. You will help me get into the Foxglove and you will get off your ass and look for my niece. You love her? Prove it to me. Prove it to her.”  
Oswald had decided after the ball that he needed Jim Gordon’s respect, and to have that he couldn’t cower in a situation such as this one. He wanted to find Isabelle. He wanted her safely wrapped in his arms like the first time they kissed, their hands entwined, hearts racing. “Today is an important day for me…but Isabelle is more important than that…so I will accommodate your request. But, Detective, mark my words. You owe me big favor.”  
Jim let out a laugh and released Oswald. “And what will Isabelle owe you, huh?”  
“Excuse me?”  
“You’re all about people owing you. Do you think Isabelle owes you because you saved her from those two lackeys months ago? Do you think she owes you anything because you didn’t kill her?”  
“Wh-what? Absolutely not! That’s ridiculous!” Oswald answered.  
“Then stop sitting around here while other men look for her.”  
“Surely she would understand that I have a club to maintain. She was enthusiastic about it, even.”  
“Yeah, I hope you’re prepared to tell her that when I find her. See just how enthusiastic she is then.”  
“I have almost a dozen of my best men looking for her. Do not mistake my current demeanor for indifference, Jim. I love Isabelle and want her to be back safe in Gotham just as much as you do.”  
Jim’s eyes narrowed, doubting Oswald’s words, before he turned and left.  
Later that night Oswald’s club had quite the crowd, bigger than he’d been seeing lately. He wished Isabelle was there with him. Of course he felt bad about not being out there looking for Isabelle himself. But what did he know? What could he uncover? He’d hired some of the best men he could find for the job but he began to wonder if they were as good as he initially thought since the last he heard from them that afternoon was that they still hadn’t found anything. Hopefully if what Gordon said about the Ogre frequenting the Foxglove was true then they would find him, and soon, although Oswald wasn’t sure if he wanted Isabelle to be found with him. He preferred it if she just left the city and decided to cut all ties than to imagine her in the hands of the Ogre.  
~O.o~  
Jim and Harvey were making their way into the Ogre’s apartment.  
“Jim?” Harvey called. “Place is empty. But there’s something you should see.”  
Jim followed Harvey into what looked like a torture room. They stood over a case that was open and displayed several weapons. “You see anything that connects to Isabelle or Barbara? Maybe they were never here.”  
“No, Barbara was here. I can still smell her perfume.”  
“Hey, we’re gonna find this guy, but you need to prepare yourself…that we might not be in time to save her, or Isabelle if he has her too.”  
“That is not an option,” Jim stated.  
“It’s the most likely option,” Harvey found himself trying to reason with Jim once again.  
The phone in the room began to ring and Jim answered it warily.  
“Detective Gordon. I assume you are the one who triggered the alarm.”  
“You son of a bitch. Where’s Barbara? Where’s my niece?”  
“I don’t anything about your niece. Barbara’s with me, of course.”  
“If you’ve hurt her…if you’re lying about my niece…”  
“Barbara’s as safe as milk. Safer than she ever was when she was with you.”  
“What the hell does that mean?”  
“She doesn’t need your protection, Jim. Fact is, she never did. I’ll see you around.”  
“Wait,” Jim tried but the line ended.  
They were on their way out there now after figuring out Jason was heading upstate to Barbara’s parents’ house. Jim was passing by the couch when something shone in the beam of his flashlight from underneath it. He bent down to pick it up and he froze.  
“What is it?” Harvey asked, coming up behind him.  
Jim straightened and dangled a silver bracelet in front of Harvey. It had a silver dove charm and blue heart-shaped crystal hanging from it. “This…” Jim swallowed. “Is Isabelle’s.”  
~O.o~  
As Jim fought with Jason he wasn’t about to lose, no matter how hard Jason tried. Barbara, Isabelle, and countless other women were on the line. Jim had no choice but to wrap his hand around the knife Jason was trying to kill him with as he yelled out in pain and turned the knife on him. Jim grabbed his gun as Jason ran up behind Barbara and held a knife to her neck.  
“Drop it. Drop the knife or I’ll shoot,” Jim said.  
“Just an ounce of pressure, and she’ll split right open. I don’t want that. Do you want that?”  
It’s gonna be all right, Barbara. It’s gonna be all right,” Jim assured her.  
“If you cared about this woman you never would have come after me. I love her more than you ever did.”  
“Did you love my niece too?” Jim nearly growled out, his hand steady on his gun.  
“I already said I don’t know anything about your niece. At least, I haven’t touched her. I did go looking for her initially but it seems she left Gotham and disappeared.”  
Jim pulled Isabelle’s bracelet out of his pocket. “Really?”  
“That’s Barbara’s,” Jason said.  
“No. This is Isabelle’s and I found it at your place,” Jim told him, his voice showing his desperation.  
“I found it,” Barbara squeaked out. “In the hallway at the ball Jason and I attended. I was holding onto it for her.”  
“Drop the knife,” Jim ordered, pushing the new facts aside.  
“Won’t be me that slits her throat. Detective, that’s gonna be you.”  
“Drop it,” Jim demanded.  
“Jim, please. Just leave us alone,” Barbara said.  
“Hey, jerk-o!” Harvey called before taking a shot at the Ogre and killing him.  
~O.o~  
Jim, Harvey, Oswald, and Falcone had just arrived at Falcone’s safe house. “Nobody knows about this place, right? Nobody?” Harvey asked.  
“Nobody. Anybody who did is dead,” Falcone answered. “We’ll be safe here.”  
All four men froze as Cat and another girl with a short, dark, pixie haircut strolled up carrying guns. The pixie girl wore black high-heeled boots, tight black jeans that had horizontal tears all the way down the legs revealing dark purple lacey tights underneath. She wore a matching loose, dark purple t-shirt and a black studded leather jacket. Jim looked at her face and nearly choked on air as he spoke.  
“Isabelle.”


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as I’m writing this I just watched the season premiere of Gotham and my word am I excited for this season! Thank you for the kudos and comments. Hopefully this chapter and the next will clear up some things from the last. Enjoy and please review!
> 
> Warning: There may be a trigger in this chapter for those who deal with anxiety.
> 
> Playlist:  
> Fever Ray-Keep the Streets Empty  
> Johnny Hollow-Boogeyman

Isabelle was hugging her knees to her chest in a corner of the dark underground place where she’d spent the night. After she’d been roughly shoved into the damp space two men came up to her and as soon as one guy moved even closer to her the man behind him jumped him. Isabelle had scrambled away, her heart pounding. She withheld her tears though, not wanting anyone to see her in such a vulnerable state.  
She was looking around now, trying to take in more of her surroundings. She was desperately trying not to freak out when the sound of a familiar voice caused her to sharply turn her head towards the source of the sound.  
“Who’s first?”  
“F-Fish?” Isabelle asked, looking into the semi-darkness. She slowly unfolded her legs and stood before walking slowly towards the silhouette of the woman.  
Fish’s eyes widened when Isabelle was near enough to be seen in the light. “Well, well, well. What are you doing here?”  
“I…I decided to leave the city last night. On a boat. And-”  
Fish held up a hand. “No need to elaborate further. Same thing happened to me. Now, I’m sure you know why I left, but why did you leave?”  
“It was too much. Too much for me, for my Uncle Jim. For Oswald,” Isabelle answered, avoiding making eye contact with Fish.  
At the sound of the latter’s name Fish’s face produced a grimace.  
“Is that all sweetheart? Sounds like you’re just running away from your problems. Tell me all about them,” Fish sat down and patted the ground next to her.  
Isabelle hesitated.  
“Come on, sweetheart. I’m not going to hurt you,” Fish said with a smile.  
Isabelle was unconvinced.  
Fish’s smile disappeared. “Isabelle Gordon you sit down. Now.”  
This time Isabelle sat.  
“Good, now, continue,” Fish looked at her expectantly.  
“Oswald and I…had a disagreement. And I guess running away is what I’m good at. Goodness knows I ran away enough times when I grew up with Uncle Jim.”  
“Ah, I see. Paradise with your Penguin isn’t all it’s cracked up to be, which doesn’t surprise me in the slightest. And now here we are.”  
“Do you know where here is?” Isabelle asked, looking around.  
“I haven’t the slightest. But I guarantee you I’ll find out.”  
“Can I help, I don’t know, get us out of wherever here is?”  
“Why would I help you?” Fish’s eyes narrowed as she asked the question.  
Isabelle swallowed before answering, “Fish Mooney, you had me the minute your knife broke my skin and you know it.”  
Fish tilted her head. “Sure.” She held up her finger. “But there’s a condition.”  
“What condition?”  
“You need to prove yourself to me first.”  
“How?”  
“Eager, aren’t we?” Fish smiled before continuing. “I’m not sure yet.”  
Fish wrapped her arms around herself in an attempt to keep out the cold and Isabelle did the same.  
“So…where are we? What is this place?” Fish inquired of the man sitting across from them who introduced himself as Kelly.  
“Some people think it’s a prison. Some think it’s Hell. I just think it’s cold, mostly.”  
All three of their heads turned when the gate creaked open and a man slid a pan onto the floor with the flick of his foot. “Breakfast.”  
Fish immediately rose up but Kelly stopped her. “No. Uh-uh.”  
They watched as everyone kept their distance from the pan of food and a man came up to it, grabbing his share. He reminded Isabelle of a Lion, leader of his pride, getting his share first. That’s what they were, Isabelle realized, animals, at least to whoever it was that was keeping them here.  
“You got to let the boss eat first. People call him Mace.”  
“He’s the one in charge, hm.”  
Isabelle watched as Fish observed the man and she could practically see the gears turning rapidly in Fish’s mind. Isabelle knew that this guy wouldn’t be the one in charge for much longer.  
“Okay. Okay,” Kelly said, walking towards the pan.  
Isabelle followed Kelly while Fish stayed behind. She stuck close to him and managed to grab two apple halves, taking one back to Fish.  
Fish smiled, her head tilting as she took her half. “Thank you Isabelle.”  
Isabelle nodded as she bit into the juicy piece of apple, only now realizing how hungry and thirsty she actually was. Isabelle was happy to get the food for Fish if it meant proving her loyalty.  
~O.o~  
Isabelle trailed behind Fish as they went to see the man in charge. Two men stepped up when they approached, blocking their way.  
“I just want a word. I mean no harm,” Fish said.  
The men looked to their boss who slightly moved his head, signaling that it was okay.  
“That’s close enough. No harm, huh?” the guy said.  
“So, you’re the boss in here?” Fish inquired.  
“I am.”  
“Why you? I see a lot of tough guys around here.”  
“This is the only blade in the place,” he explained, holding said blade aloft for Fish and Isabelle to see. “And I’m holding it.”  
“Fair enough.” Fish stepped closer and Isabelle followed, sticking to her side and slightly behind. One of the guy’s men also stepped up. “I want to make a deal with you.”  
“A deal?”  
“Yeah. I think I might have skills that could be useful to you. As does this young lady beside me.”  
“Really? What skills exactly?”  
Fish squatted down but Isabelle stayed standing. “All kinds,” Fish answered. “You protect us from these animals and I’ll show you.”  
He leaned up, getting in Fish’s face. “You think you two are worth protecting?”  
“You have no idea.”  
~O.o~  
“You got this Isabelle,” Fish reassured her. “Or at least you better, ‘cause if you chicken out I’ll leave you here, understood?”  
Isabelle nodded and Fish smiled before patting Isabelle’s cheek.  
Isabelle followed Fish as they went back over to the boss, who had asked to see them.  
“What’s up, Doc?” Fish asked.  
The guy motioned for his men to move and let them through.  
Fish stepped forward and Isabelle followed.  
“The name’s Mace.”  
“That’s cute, but I like to give my friend’s nicknames. And yours is Doc.” Isabelle stayed a bit away from Mace as Fish circled him.“ ‘Cause you have such a wise look in your eyes for such a big man.”  
“A real little firecracker, huh?”  
“Mm, a firecracker goes off once and just lies there. What you’re looking at is the Fourth of July. And that one,” Fish nodded to Isabelle. “Has the same potential.”  
“Come sit by me,” Mace smiled. He eyes focused on Isabelle. “You too.”   
Isabelle only moved forward a bit, not wanting to touch him, and waited for Fish. “Does that mean we have a deal?” Fish asked.  
“Sure, baby.”  
“Well, I have a couple of riders I would like to talk to you…”  
Mace reached out for Fish, interrupting her and pulling her down to sit on his leg. “Hush, now, baby.” He grabbed Isabelle’s arm and pulled her to sit on his other leg, causing her to internally recoil and fight the desire to jump up and away from the man.  
Fish chuckled as Mace continued, “You talk too much and you’ll make me mad.”  
“Huh, let’s see that’s rider number one. Don’t call me ‘baby.’ ” Isabelle watched Fish’s face intently, her hand following Fish’s down Mace’s vest. “And don’t put your hands on my girl like that…Doc.” Fish flashed her eyes to Isabelle’s.  
As ‘Doc’, their code word, left Fish’s mouth for the third time, Isabelle reached into Mace’s vest and pulled out his blade, quickly stabbing up into his jaw. When she jerked it back out and jumped off his lap he fell to the floor and she and Fish stood side by side. Fish took the knife from Isabelle’s trembling hand and kissed Isabelle on the forehead before moving to address those that surrounded them.  
“My name is Fish Mooney. I’m in charge now.”  
~O.o~  
Isabelle stood next to Fish as Mace’s body was taken away and the Kelly yelled, “All right, everyone. Gather round.”  
“Up until now, there’s been no order in here. No…structure.” Isabelle and the man trailed behind Fish as she spoke. “Things are gonna change.”  
They all looked as the gate opened and a sobbing woman was dropped heartlessly onto the ground.  
Fish followed Isabelle as she walked up to the woman who was on her hands and knees. “My eyes. They took my eyes,” she said.  
Isabelle took an unconscious step back, horrified, as Fish stared at the poor woman. Isabelle couldn’t wait to get out of this place and the sooner the better. Leaving the city, immaturely running away from her problems, had been a terrible mistake.  
Over the next few days Fish succeeded in setting up the very order she talked about and besides helping and being Fish’s second in command, all Isabelle could do was think. She knew Jim had to be looking for her. But what about Oswald? Did he even know? She worried about Bruce and how he was doing. Surely Alfred had given or shown the note she’d left to Jim? And surely after she was unable to call when she said she would he started looking for her? Isabelle felt a sudden flash of shame at doubting her Uncle. Of course he was looking for her, he always had, but she’d been here for several days now.  
Now Fish stood on the back of one of her new henchman as Isabelle stood to her left. “Let’s talk straight. Those people out there are using us as transplant donors. We are simply spare parts. Unless…unless we do something about it.”  
“How?” a male voice asked, drifting over the gathered crowd.  
“I have a plan. But you must do exactly what I say. You do as I say, and I promise you, I will get some of us out of here alive. That’s right. No, you heard me correctly. I said, some…of us. Because the truth of the matter is some will die. But we will die with dignity. We will die for a reason, and we will die next to family, and I tell you what--we are family. We are all we got. That’s family! We have one simple choice: we die here alone on our knees or we stand up and we fight for our family.”  
The crowd started to cheer and Fish was pleased with their reaction at her impassioned speech. She was a true politician, riling up her followers. Fish was doing what Fish did best and she had no choice if she wanted to get out of this place.  
About an hour later, after Fish had gone over what would go down when the men that worked at the place arrived at the gate, the men in mind arrived.  
“They’re coming,” Fish said. “Are you ready?”  
A unanimous: “Yes!” sounded through the place.  
Fish and everyone else rose to their feet at once. “I said, are you ready?!”  
“Yes!”  
The men approached, most with weapons in hand. Fish pulled Isabelle to her side.  
“Inmate 57A raise your hand,” a man asked and when no one complied he asked again, “57A…raise your hand.”  
When ‘57A’ raised his hand the man continued, “step forward.”  
Fish raised her hand. “One moment, please, sir. We need to talk.”  
“Back up, inmate. You’re in violation. 57A, step forward!”  
“Excuse me one moment, please,” Fish tried again. “I’m the new ‘shot caller’ here. My name is Fish Mooney, and with all due respect, for you and I to have a good working relationship, there’s some things that need to change.”  
“Is that right?”  
“What’s your name?” Fish asked.  
“None of your damn business what my name is.”  
“Right. Okay, well…I know you have a job to do. And I am more than willing to give you 57A, in exchange for 60 crates of water, 30 blankets, 50 pounds of fresh fruit, and a few magazines.”  
“What if I refuse? What will you do?”  
“Well, I’d be willing to give you 57A, just not alive.”  
“We need them alive.”  
“Exactly.”  
“I’m gonna count to three. You’ll disappear or get a severe beating,” the man warned.  
“I’m gonna take that as a no.”  
“One…two.”  
Fish held her right hand open and up in the air above her head. She turned her hand and closed her fingers into a fist as she did so, giving the signal. Isabelle stood by her side, not watching as some of the men went to 57A and proceeded to beat him. When they were done the men stood behind Fish.  
“It’s simple economics. Our lives are worth something. 60 crates of water, 30 blankets…” Fish continued.  
“You…you’re coming with me. The manager is gonna be very unhappy with you.”  
Fish just chuckled and moved back to stand with the group. “I would think this manager wouldn’t be too happy with you either. So if he wants to talk to me, I’ll be right here.”  
“Manager doesn’t come down here.”  
“Well, looks like we have a standoff. I’ll tell you what. I can be flexible. So I’ll go talk to this manager, but while I’m gone, you’re going to stay right here, as our guest. How’s that sound?”  
“We’ll be back.”  
After the men left the group began to cheer but Fish went to check on 57A. She bent down and kissed his forehead in a fake show of affection, knowing it would help her image. She didn’t care about him, any of them, but she needed them to get off the island and so did Isabelle.  
~O.o~  
“The manager says you have a deal. You go up and see him, I stay here.”  
“What’s your name?” Fish asked.  
“Schmidt.”  
“Your first name.”  
“Thomas.”  
“Thomas. Welcome. Why don’t you take off that heavy gear,” Fish suggested, pulling his wooden baton out of its holster. “and relax?” She tapped him on the shoulder with the baton. “My family’s gonna show you a good time.” She turned around and nodded to Isabelle.  
Isabelle stepped forward and Fish wrapped an arm around her shoulders. “My girl here, Isabelle, she’ll take good care of you. And while I’m gone, she’s in charge.”  
As Fish left Isabelle stood, arms crossed, as the group surrounded Thomas.  
“So, Thomas,” Isabelle started. “You know, if you want to really save yourself some trouble, and probably your job, you should just let us go, all of us. Fish too.”  
He snorted.  
“I’m sure you could hustle up another batch of people in no time. But you see, my uncle’s a detective in Gotham.”  
“Wow, that’s something, huh? All that means is he’ll take a nice bribe to get you out of here and not think about this place ever again.”  
Isabelle nodded, as if she were considering what he said. Then she let out a chuckle. “Well, Thomas, you see, my uncle’s not your regular Gotham cop. He doesn’t take bribes. He’s trying to clean up the city actually. He tells me even the commissioner is corrupt and he wants to do something about it. And if I know my uncle, which I do since he pretty much raised me, he will. So not if, but when, he finds this place, no doubt backed by a team of officers-”  
“We can handle your uncle and some officers.”  
“Maybe. Maybe not. But you see, you didn’t let me finish. My boyfriend just so happens to work quite closely with a certain Don in the city. And I know he has men everywhere looking for me right now. And, as a matter of fact, he just moved up in rank. You see, my boyfriend, is the reason Fish Mooney left Gotham in the first place. And she,” Isabelle held up her arm and touched the “P” that was scarred into her skin, “did this to me, in seven places; all because she found out I had been keeping some things from her.”  
Thomas’ eyes widened a fraction and Isabelle saw it.  
“Oh yes. I’m telling the truth. Ask Fish yourself. But all of the less than ten minutes you’ve seen her, conversed with her, you know she’s a force NOT to be reckoned with, am I right?” She cocked her head to the side and slowly looked him up and down.  
Thomas didn’t say anything so she continued. “Imagine what kind of man my boyfriend must be to run Fish Mooney out of town? Imagine what he’d do to you and everyone in this place when he finds me? You’ll wish you’d prayed for my uncle to find this place first.”  
~O.o~  
“We have to give fish more time,” Kelly explained as the group began to grow restless. “She’ll get us out of here, she promised.”  
“Can’t you see she abandoned us? Got herself out and left us here to rot,” one of the men said.  
“Kelly’s right,” Isabelle said. “Fish won’t abandon us.” As she said it she wasn’t so sure herself, but Fish needed these people to get off the island. No way had she found a way out already.  
“You’re wrong,” the man started again, facing Thomas whose hands were tied. “I say we kill this one, let them know we’re serious.”  
“Fish said,” Kelly started but Isabelle moved in front of him and Thomas, getting in between the protesting man and spoke, “We aren’t touching him. Got it? Fish will be back.”  
“Fish, Fish, Fish. Where’s Fish now?!”  
“Yoo-hoo,” Fish wagged her finger as she approached. “I’m disappointed. I told you I was coming back. What, you didn’t believe me? Family is built on trust, and that’s what we are. A family.”  
Kelly stepped forward. “Fish, I tried, I did. And so did Isabelle.”  
“I know you did.” Fish patted Kelly and then Isabelle.  
“So where’s everything you promised?” the man asked. “When do we get out?”  
Isabelle rolled her eyes. This guy was really starting to grate on her nerves. She honestly preferred Thomas.  
“First things first. I spoke to the man upstairs about our demands for better conditions, better food. He asked for a show of good faith. We’re gonna return his guard.” She pointed to Thomas. “Let him go. Now.”  
The man went and cut him down and Thomas quickly left, although he spared a glance at Isabelle as he passed by.  
“Next,” Fish snapped her fingers and some men stepped forward, grabbing Kelly and another woman.  
“What?” Kelly asked and Isabelle wanted to ask the same as the woman screamed. “What are they doing?”  
“I’m sorry, honey. You’re on the list. Doctor’s orders,” Fish explained.  
“Fish…Fish!”  
“I told you, didn’t I? She’s working for them now,” the annoying man said.  
Isabelle stepped forward and, remembering what Alfred had shown her, punched the man in the face.  
She hit him hard enough that he stumbled back a bit. Angry, he meant to lunge for her but Fish stepped up. “You keep your hands off of her. I warned you not everyone would live. Their sacrifice means your survival! And my promise remains the same.” She wrapped an arm around Isabelle and pulled her with her as she walked away from the group.  
“You didn’t have to do that,” Fish said, checking out Isabelle’s already bruising hand.  
“He was starting to piss me off long before you came back,” Isabelle said. “Besides, let him be an example. They’re not to question you. At least not out loud.”  
Fish smirked. “Isabelle, you are surprising me after all. So,” Fish sat down on the bench and patted the spot next to her. “You haven’t said what exactly happened between you and Oswald.”  
Isabelle took a deep breath and then let it out before beginning. “I went to a charity ball of Bruce Wayne’s with a guy friend. I didn’t even think about telling Oswald, I mean it wasn’t a big deal, you know? Just two friends. But Oswald didn’t see it that way when he arrived to the event. He was very angry. I tried to talk to him, calm him down, but he wouldn’t listen. He called me a whore and Edward, my guy friend, kind of, maybe fractured Oswald’s nose. Believe me I was surprised. And then Oswald lunged at Edward. Jim and Bruce’s guardian separated them, and I left with Edward. I was not going to deal with Oswald’s bullshit anymore that night.”  
“So you and Oswald are done?”  
“I don’t know. I mean yes, I mean…that’s why I left the city I guess. Ran away.”  
“This Edward sounds like a much nicer guy. Does he have, ambitions, like Oswald?”  
“Well, not that I know of. He’s not like that.”  
“Hmmm, perhaps when we get back to the city, you should try it out with him. You do want to go back to the city?”  
“I can’t keep running away.” Isabelle said and she knew it was true. She wasn’t a teenager anymore. She had to learn to face things.  
“Good girl. You can’t. When things get tough you have to deal with them. Believe me.”  
“But I don’t know about Edward, I mean we’re just friends. Although…”  
“What?” Fish asked.  
“He did kiss me, that night.”  
“And?”  
“And…it was nice. Different than Oswald, but nice. I care about him, I do.”  
“Well, relationship troubles aside your uncle will be wanting to see you.”  
Isabelle nodded. Suddenly, Isabelle worried that they might not get out of this place and she was overcome with fear. She began to panic. She couldn’t catch her breath and the sounds echoing off the walls around her grew faint. Her vision began to get dark and fuzzy around the edges as she fought for breath. She could see Fish’s hands moving to her, Fish’s eyes meeting hers, saying something, probably trying to coax her into calming down. A few tears escaped and rolled down her cheeks as her heart pounded and sweat coated her skin. Absently she realized she was trying to say something back to Fish but couldn’t get the words out as she clutched onto Fish’s arms. Finally her heart seemed to calm and she could feel air filling up her lungs. Sound returned and her sight cleared as well. The sweat was doing its job now as she felt the goosebumps form on her arms.  
“Oh dear, if you’re going to work for me you can’t be falling apart like this. You have to be tough. And I want you to be the tough girl I know you can be. I’ve seen it,” Fish traced the letters on Isabelle’s arm. “Now when we get back to Gotham I want your undying loyalty and I want you to do something for me.”  
“What?” Isabelle asked.  
“You’ll tell your precious little flightless bird that you are, and will always be, loyal to me. And then I want you to kill Oswald Cobblepot.”  
~O.o~  
“Kelly,” Fish said, checking on him now that he was back and resting.  
“Ow,” he groaned.  
“Shh, shh, shh. God,” she reached a hand out to his wound. “Shh, shh. Still bad.”  
“What do you want?”  
“I have a plan but I need your help.”  
“What plan?”  
“We’re going to escape. I’m getting off of this Hell of an island or I’m gonna die trying.”  
As Fish talked to the men she was setting up Isabelle sat with the group of people Fish was really going to get off the island.  
~O.o~  
Isabelle, sitting next to Kelly, watched Fish and the group of men she’d recruited leave. Once they were out of sight she stood and helped Kelly up. “Okay guys. At the gate. Now. Are you guys ready?”  
When everyone said yes they headed to stand at the gate and wait for Fish’s return. When Fish came back Doctor Dollmaker stepped out of where he was waiting to stop her. “You lied to me, Fish.” He brandished a weapon. “I warned you what would happen if you lied to me. “Oh, what wonders I’m gonna make of your parts.”  
Isabelle pushed open the gate. The Doctor turned around as Kelly and the rest of them advanced on him and Fish smiled. When the Dollmaker went down they started hitting him, kicking him and Isabelle got in a few good kicks of her own.  
“See you around, Doc. Leave him there. We don’t have much time,” Fish clapped, “Let’s go.”  
They took off, leaving the Doctor on the ground. The alarm was still sounding as they followed Fish.  
“Kelly, Isabelle, other side,” Fish said and the two went around the chopper.  
Isabelle climbed in and helped Kelly up.  
“You told them you couldn’t fly, didn’t you?” Kelly asked Fish as she got in the pilot’s seat.  
“I lied.”  
“Fish!” Isabelle said, seeing armed guards round the corner and headed towards them.  
“I see them. Hold on!” Fish yelled.  
The chopper lifted into the air.  
“Aah!”  
“Fish!” Isabelle and Kelly yelled out as she leaned over in pain. She’d been shot. But as they rose higher Fish stilled herself. Isabelle pulled off the raggedy jacket she was wearing and rolled it up, then wrapped it around Fish’s side and tied it, putting pressure on the wound.  
“Thank you,” Fish said.  
“I don’t know if that will help much.”  
“It’ll have to do,” Fish said as they flew out over the water.  
~O.o~  
Isabelle was glad to see Gotham again as the boat they were all in neared the shore. She stood back, watching Fish as she warmed her hands above the barrel where Cat was standing. “Good morning, child,” Fish said.  
“We ain’t children, and…it ain’t morning.”  
“Oh, it will be soon. A brand-new day.”  
“Hey Cat,” Isabelle said, startling the young girl.  
“Isabelle?”  
“Yeah, do me a favor and don’t tell anyone you saw me. Take care of yourself.”  
“Wait!” Cat called out as Isabelle walked off.


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter for you guys! I have been planning this chapter since halfway in to season 1 and I am so glad to actually have it typed up for you guys. This is the last chapter for season 1. Enjoy and please review!
> 
> Playlist:  
> M.I.A.-Bad Girls  
> Lorde-Everybody Wants to Rule the World  
> RyanDan-Tears of an Angel  
> M83-Wait

“Hello fellas,” Isabelle said, smiling.  
“What’s up?” Cat added.  
The shock on Jim’s, Oswald’s, and Harvey’s faces were apparent as they looked at the girls. They turned as a door opened and Fish and the rest of her gang walked in.  
“I know, I know. It’s astonishing. Sometimes I astonish myself. You know what’s really astonishing though?” Fish snapped her fingers and Cat and Isabelle walked to her side. Fish wrapped an arm around Isabelle. “This girl right here ended up being kidnapped and taken to the same place as myself. And together, along with the people you see behind me, we escaped. And now,” Fish wrapped her other arm around Cat. “These two precious little kittens are all mine.”  
Isabelle watched as her uncle’s lip twitched.  
Later Butch arrived and Fish was off to the side talking to him, waiting for a call from Maroni.  
Isabelle and Cat were tasked with keeping an eye on the four men after some of the other members tied them up. Isabelle made eye contact with Oswald as he tried to get out of his restraints and Cat shoved him. Isabelle moved in front of her uncle and Cat followed.  
“Hey you,” Selina spoke.  
“Isabelle, Selina, what are you two doing here?”  
“Chillin’. How ‘bout you?” Selina asked.  
“Kind of jammed up. Isabelle,” he looked at her.  
“Yeah,” Selina continued. “That’s too bad.”  
Jim made a motion with his eyes for them to release him.  
“Sorry Uncle Jim. We can’t do that. At least not right now,” Isabelle said.  
“Why not? What the hell happened to you Izzy?”  
Isabelle shrugged as she looked away from his face although she desperately wanted to hug her uncle, “Just keeping my promises.”  
“Hello, fellas. Hmmm. Carmine. Penguin. Nothing to share? Well, I have a little something. I just made a sweet deal with Maroni. He just told me I could have all my territories back, and all I have to do in return…is give him Carmine’s head.”  
“Uh, Fish, I-I need to go lie down,” Butch said before leaving.  
“What did you do to that poor soul, you sadist?” Fish hissed at Oswald.  
“I assure you…”  
“You will die a slow, painful death on account of Butch. You too Carmine.” Fish stood in front of Jim. “You. I wanted to keep it simple but you’re okay.” She brought up her finger, “But only because of Isabelle.”  
Jim breathed an audible sigh of relief and looked at his niece, still confused.  
Fish moved to Harvey, “And you? We’re cool. Any questions?”  
“How you gonna kill ‘em?” Selina asked from beside Isabelle.  
“I love this girl.” Fish said coming to wrap an arm around Selina. “Oh, and speaking of keeping promises, Isabelle,” Fish looked pointedly at her.  
Isabelle nodded before bending down. She pulled a switchblade out of her boot and flicked it open. The four men watched her anxiously as she walked up to Oswald.  
“Is-Isabelle…are you-” Oswald started, his voice betraying his fear. Isabelle was resisting the urge t  
“I’m not cutting you down Penguin, if that’s what you’re asking.”  
Oswald’s eyes went wide at her using his nickname so callously.  
“You are looking rather…pathetic. You see Fish and I, we had a lot of time to talk and she helped me realize some very important things. You know what my favorite movie is?”  
Oswald shook his head.  
“The Phantom of the Opera,” Jim answered, watching his niece carefully.  
“Thank you. The one with Gerard Butler to be exact. And you know Christine’s love for Erik, the Phantom, wasn’t actual love. It was sympathy. And sympathy isn’t love.”  
“I don’t…” Oswald started.  
“Tell him Isabelle,” Fish crooned.  
“I felt sorry for you Oswald. Even though I was the one Falcone’s two lackeys had tied up in the backseat of their truck, the minute I laid eyes on you I felt sorry for you.”  
Isabelle could see Oswald flushing in…embarrassment? Anger? She honestly didn’t want to know.  
Falcone spoke up. “I didn’t send any men after you.”  
“The guy said-“  
“Oh,” Isabelle turned to look at Fish. “That was me. Your uncle was meddling you see, I couldn’t have that. But you’re fine! And when I knew you were in the city I immediately put up that Help Wanted sign and you were the only person I interviewed. It all turned out just fine in the end. I mean, look at you.”  
Isabelle nodded and hid her surprise at the new knowledge as she turned back to Oswald.  
“So I was right? It was you!” Oswald said to Fish.  
“Oswald,” Isabelle gained his attention again. “I made some promises. One of them was that I’d kill you,” she said, her voice apathetic.  
Oswald’s eyes widened along with Jim’s and Harvey’s.  
“You see, in order to let my uncle go I’m supposed to return a, favor of sorts.” Isabelle walked up so she was nose to nose with Oswald, thanks to the height of her boots. She pressed a kiss to his lips before unbuttoning his vest. She could feel his warm breath on her skin as she unbuttoned the white shirt underneath the vest. When she was done she pushed the cloth aside to reveal the pale skin over his heart. Isabelle brought up her blade.  
“Isabelle!” Jim started.  
“Oh don’t worry Jim. I’m not about to kill him, not yet, anyway. But, Fish and I came to an agreement. Since I have his name scarred onto my skin, it’s only fair he has my name on his as well,” she smirked.  
Oswald’s eyes widened. “Y-y-you’re not serious.”  
Isabelle looked behind her to see Fish watching intently, looking back to Oswald she tilted her head to the side. “Sorry Penguin, but your, what was it? Golubushka? Yeah, she was trying to leave the city actually, but it seems I just can’t stay away. Two weeks back and here we are.”  
“Two weeks? You’ve been back for two weeks!?” Jim asked. “Why didn’t you contact me?”  
“I had things to do. People to rough up, you know,” Isabelle shrugged.  
Jim and Harvey wore expressions of utter disbelief as she turned her attention back to Oswald. Holding up the knife she pressed the tip into Oswald’s skin, a small bead of blood blooming against it. Oswald gritted his teeth as she carefully carved her name into his skin. Isabelle looked up at him every now and then. She looked calm on the outside but on the inside she was screaming. She did not want to do this but she had to. She had tried to get away from Fish since they got back but Fish watched her like a hawk. It had been impossible and if she’d tried anything Fish would have killed her. She had no idea how she was going to get out of this.  
~O.o~  
Oswald was still giving disbelieving glances to Isabelle, his chest aching in a dull throb, when Maroni arrived.  
“So, there he is,” Fish said.  
“Fish, you mysterious, crazy, gorgeous, killer you. I love ya. Come here,” Maroni wrapped his arms around Fish in a quick hug.  
“Isabelle Gordon?” Maroni asked, spotting her. “I heard you went missing?”  
“I did. Ended up with Fish,” she shrugged.  
“Good to see you’re all right and living up to your potential too. I bet that was quite the shock, huh Gordon? Penguin?” Maroni laughed.  
Jim gave him a pained smile and Oswald looked on, analyzing the scene before him.  
Everyone watched as Maroni went up to Falcone. “This is delicious. Finally. You’re hard to kill, old man.”  
“No,” Falcone said. “Your people are second-rate.”  
“Miss Mooney, if I may, a brief word.”  
Everyone turned to look at Oswald as he spoke but Isabelle was having a hard time of it. Fish had practically sung while she inspected Isabelle’s name, freshly and crudely carved, into his skin. She’d hugged Isabelle then kissed her on the cheek. “You, my girl, if you can do that to him, you are going to go places in my ranks.” Isabelle had smiled at Fish’s words but on the inside she felt like she was dying. It had been unbearable, Oswald’s screams in her face, the tears he could barely control, and the horror-struck look on Harvey’s face. Worst of all though, was Jim. He looked to be stricken at first, at her words, but when she started in on Oswald he’d looked away and Isabelle didn’t miss the tears that had slipped down his face either.  
Jim had lost her. After all those years of helping her through her destructive behavior, of helping her get on the right path. She’d done a 180. He wondered exactly how though. He knew of course it had to do with Fish but how had Fish turned Isabelle into…into whoever the hell this pixie-haired girl was. Empty. That’s how she looked to him when he looked at her as she stood by Harvey now, only a few feet behind Fish.  
Oswald continued, “I know my life is forfeit. I speak not for my sake, but yours. Because…after all, I still love and respect you. Kill me if you must, but keep Falcone alive. As soon as he’s dead, Maroni has no use for you. You are simple a threat. He will kill you.”  
“Oh!” Maroni exclaimed.  
“You think?” Fish asked.  
“Why would he need another boss in town? Another rival?” Oswald expounded.   
“That’s where you’re wrong, smart guy,” Maroni said. “A) She’s not a rival, because she’s not a boss. She’s an underboss.”  
Fish didn’t seem to like that last word. “An underboss takes orders. I don’t take orders.”  
Selina weaved through Fish’s men, getting closer to Isabelle.  
“I know that. We’re cool. Relax.”  
“I’m relaxed.”  
“I don’t think you are, babes.”  
“Please don’t call me babes.”  
“You see? Not relaxed. Babes? Really? It’s a term of endearment.” He patted Fish on the arm. “It means I like you.”  
Jim noticed Selina make her way to Isabelle and slip her hand around the older girls arm. Isabelle looked down at her and nodded and he furrowed his brow, wondering at the silent exchange.  
“Fine. I misspoke. You’re not an underboss and you’re not a babe. You tell me what you are.”  
“What we are, Sal…” Fish stepped forward. “are partners.”  
“Whatever you want. Partners. I’m partner number one, and you’re partner number two. That’s the deal, right? I’m number one…and you are…?”  
“Number two.”  
“There you go. Simple math. One, two, babes. Oops. Sorry. That’s the last time. I swear.”  
Isabelle placed her other arm onto Selina’s and squeezed it. The conversation they had early that morning came to mind. They’d just had breakfast and Isabelle pulled Selina aside and looked around to be sure no one was close enough to hear her whispers.  
“Cat, I need you to listen to me, okay? I’ve worked for Fish before, under different circumstances.”  
“I know. Your scars, remember?”  
“Believe me, I can’t forget. Listen,” she looked around them again. “What we’re heading into today, it could get dangerous. Very dangerous.”  
Selina shrugged.  
“No, Selina, this isn’t a game. Things are going to hit the fan in that warehouse. Fish knows it’s where Falcone will be and once Maroni’s there, I don’t know, but only one boss is going to come out on top, you understand?”  
Selina shrugged again, “How do you know?”  
“You’ve got good instincts right? You can feel it, can’t you?”  
Selina didn’t have to answer for Isabelle to tell that she could.  
“Tensions are running high. The war in Gotham is coming to a head, today. So, when things go south I want you to get out of there.”  
“What? I’m not chicken.” Cat crossed her arms.  
Isabelle sighed in frustration at her question, “I know you’re not Cat, but this could be life or death. At the very least stay close to me.”  
“So…you’ve got my back?”  
Isabelle tilted her head before pulling Cat into a hug, “I promise,” she whispered as Cat hugged her back. Isabelle had truly grown to care for Cat during the young girls’ short stay at Wayne Manor and she knew she wouldn’t forgiver herself, nor would Bruce forgive her either, if something happened to her.  
Maroni’s voice echoed through the cold warehouse. “Guys! Can you feel the buzz in the air? That’s victory. Redemption. Power! When this old man dies,” Maroni pointed at Falcone, “a new day begins. We will rule Gotham. We are building a dynasty. We will whip this town like a rented mule. Right, babes?”  
Isabelle sucked in a deep breath as the tension thickened even more.  
“Oh-ho, just…all right, relax,” Maroni chuckled at Fish. “I’m kidding you. Guys, no, seriously. Don’t call her ‘babes.’ Or ‘toots’ or what have you. It’s a woman’s lib thing,” he smiled, clearly amusing himself.  
In the next second Fish raised her gun and shot Maroni in the head. Everyone watched as he hit the ground. “I am relaxed.”  
“Cat,” Isabelle turned to her but before she could say anything else Cat ran.  
As the warehouse filled with frantic shouts Isabelle ran towards Jim but she saw that Harvey was already helping him. Jim watched his niece as she freed Oswald’s hands.  
Oswald stared at her, unsure of her intentions, but froze at the pleading look in her eyes. “You must get out of here Isabelle.”  
“No, you have to go! Fish will kill you!”  
“I can handle Fish,” Oswald said confidently and Isabelle once again fought the urge to throw her arms around him then and there.  
Isabelle shook her head. “I have to find Selina,” She said before turning and heading in the same direction as Cat.  
Oswald wanted to yell in frustration at Isabelle. He desperately wanted to know what she was playing at, but he needed to get out of the cuffs that were still bound around his wrists.  
~O.o~  
Isabelle had been looking for Selina when Fish saw her. “Isabelle! You’re still here? Good. I knew I could count on you.”  
“Of course,” Isabelle said, faking a smile. She turned when she saw Cat leading Jim, Harvey, and Falcone back into the building.  
“Yes!” Fish said. “Selina. Boys. Bless you.”  
“Got to hand it to you, Fish. You really know how to stop a show,” Harvey said.  
“I couldn’t help myself, Harvey, the man vexed me. Crazy move. Possibly a good move, too. We’ll see. The battlefield is in flux. You could be looking at the new Queen of Gotham.”  
“Congratulations, my dear,” Falcone spoke. “I’m quitting, Fish. I’m out.”  
“Does this mean I don’t have to kill you? You’re gonna retire someplace warm, lay back, read your little funny papers?”  
“That was the thought.”  
“Yeah. Nice thought.”  
Everyone ducked as gunfire went off and then everyone went into action. Isabelle grabbed Cat and pulled her to her as Jim knocked one of Fish’s men out. Men were going down left and right as Isabelle pulled Cat with her to find cover. They quickly found a place behind a vehicle just before the gunfire ended. Isabelle looked over to see that Oswald had been the one shooting so erratically. She suddenly felt as if all the air was leaving her lungs as she watched Oswald pick up a gun and kill one more of Fish’s men.  
“Fish!” Oswald screamed, voice permeating the air. “Where are you?!”  
Isabelle watched Oswald head to the stairs.  
“Isabelle,” Cat started but Isabelle brushed her off. “But-” Cat tried again, tugging on Isabelle’s sleeve.  
Isabelle finally looked at the young girl. “Get out of here! Now!” she commanded.  
“But you-”  
Cat didn’t finish her sentence as Isabelle had already taken off after Oswald.  
~O.o~  
“Where’s Isabelle?” Jim asked aloud but to no one in particular.  
Jim hesitated, the car door open, scanning the faces of the bodies on the floor of the warehouse. Not seeing his niece among them he took a sigh of relief and hoped he’d find Isabelle outside the warehouse somewhere.  
Adrenaline coursed through every cell in Isabelle’s body as she went up the stairs, following after Oswald.  
“Goodbye Fish!” Isabelle heard Oswald yell.  
“It’s all good,” Fish said.  
Oswald let out a scream and dove towards Fish; similar to how he’d lunged at Edward weeks before, and wrapped his arms around her middle to bring her down. As Fish desperately clung to the wall Isabelle yelled, “Do it Oswald!”  
Isabelle watched as Fish was sent over the edge and she heard Butch cry out.  
Oswald climbed the wall and once atop it, proclaimed victoriously with his arms out, “I’m the King of Gotham! I’m the King of Gotham!”  
Oswald climbed down and wiped his brow with his sleeve. He looked at Isabelle.  
“Oswald,” Isabelle breathed out, barely above a whisper.  
He stared at her warily, bringing a hand up to touch his chest. “You’ve done it Oswald,” she smiled, although she feared he would push her away after what she did.  
He walked forward quickly and pulled her into his arms. “I did it Isabelle! I did it!”  
“I know,” Isabelle pulled back and as tears rolled down her cheeks she clung to the front of Oswald’s still open shirt and jacket. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry I did this to you,” she laid a gentle finger on the letters on his skin. “I love you. I’m sorry I said those things. I didn’t mean any of it. Fish-”  
“I know. I know. I love you too Isabelle, my Queen.” He grinned as he brought her face to his to kiss her.  
He realized after a moment that she was holding onto him rather tightly and when he pulled back he could see she was paler than moments before.  
“Isabelle?” he asked.  
He watched as she placed a hand to her side and brought it up to inspect it. It was covered in blood.  
“I think I’ve been shot,” she realized.  
Oswald’s eyes widened as her grip loosened and she slipped from his arms a bit.  
“No! I-I’ve got you! Butch!?” Oswald yelled with panic in his voice.  
Butch looked over to him and Isabelle shook her head. “I think it was one of yours.”  
Oswald’s eyes widened even more before he turned his head back to Butch. “I need you to pick Isabelle up and carry her down the stairs. Quickly!”  
Butch shook his head, still crying.  
Oswald screamed “Fish Mooney is dead! You work for me! Do it!”  
This time Butch, with his head still pounding and swimming with confusion, obeyed.  
When they got down the steps Jim was getting out of the car. He’d been unable to find her outside the warehouse so he’d dropped Harvey and Falcone off a few blocks down and doubled back.  
His heart nearly stopped at the sight of his niece in Butch Gilzean’s arms and quickly ran over to them.  
“What happened?!” Jim demanded of Oswald.  
“She’s been shot,” Oswald said, his voice frantic.  
“I’ll take her to the hospital,” Jim said, taking her from Butch’s arms.  
“I’m going too,” Oswald insisted.  
Jim didn’t feel like arguing, nor did he have the time. Jim placed Isabelle in the back seat. “Sit back there with her Oswald, and keep pressure on the wound.”  
Oswald held Isabelle in his arms as he sat in the backseat. She smiled tenderly up at him from where her head rested in his lap. “I love you,” she whispered.  
“I love you too,” he said.   
“Where’s Jim?” she asked suddenly, trying to sit up. “I need to see him. I need to tell him I’m still me. I’m still Isabelle. It was all an act.”  
“I know,” Jim said from the front as he maneuvered the car through the streets. For the second time in months Jim was in the car with a wounded Isabelle, rushing her to the hospital, praying for her to be okay.  
“Uncle Jim? Is that you?”  
“Yeah sweetheart. It’s me. I’m here. You’re going to be all right.”  
“Why wouldn’t I be all right?”  
Jim and Oswald shared a worried glance in the rearview mirror and Oswald returned his gaze to her face, tears forming in his own eyes.  
Oswald caressed her face and bent down to press kisses to it, keeping one hand pressed firmly into her side which was still steadily leaking blood. “I love you Oswald.” Her hand was sweeping his bangs out of his eyes and Oswald wrapped a hand around her wrist, holding it against his cheek. His heart jumped in his chest when he felt her hand start to go limp.  
“What’s happening?!” Jim asked as they pulled up outside the emergency room.  
“I don’t know, she just-”  
Jim yanked open the car door and picked his niece up easily. His heart thundered in his chest as he carried her limp form in his arms. He felt for her pulse and thankfully found one, though it was dangerously slow.  
Jim burst into the emergency room. He’d thankfully been of mind enough to call ahead and he quickly lay on the gurney and into the care of the doctor and the nurses that were now surrounding the gurney. Oswald had had a hold of her wrist and as they pulled her away he heard the doctor yell, “Let’s go! We’re going to lose her!”  
Oswald shook his head to try and clear it as a buzzing in his ears started that drowned out any other sound. He looked down in what felt like slow motion to see that one of the links in Isabelle’s bracelet must have snapped at some point while he’d held her wrist. He stared at the now broken bracelet in his hand.


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. I can’t believe that the last time I updated this fic was September! I just got so busy with school and then this semester my anxiety was through the roof and on top of that I’ve been really quite depressed. I literally haven’t touched this fic since I wrote a few pages in December, so I apologize for the long delay. You guys are awesome and thanks for sticking with me! Well here we go, season two! As always, please enjoy!

“And a bird without its wings is a low and tragic thing.”-James Vincent McMorrow-Ghosts

Isabelle opened her eyes to see her Uncle Jim and a woman with short dark hair seated by her bed.  
‘Bed? Why was she even in a bed?’ she thought.  
“Isabelle?” Jim jumped up from the chair he’d been in and was immediately leaning over the rail of the hospital bed, his eyes full of concern as he looked her over. “How are you feeling?”  
“I’m…I don’t know, tired?” she said, sounding utterly confused.  
“Are you in any pain?”  
“I don’t think so. My mouths really dry though.”  
The woman with the short hair brought her a cup of water and as she handed it to Isabelle she smiled warmly at her and Isabelle smiled warily back.  
“If you’re not in any pain that means the morphine’s working. I’m so glad you’re okay,” Jim said, breathing a small sigh of relief before pressing a kiss to Isabelle’s forehead.  
Isabelle’s brow furrowed.  
“What? What is it Isabelle?”  
“Why am I in the hospital?” She looked to the woman with the short, dark hair. “Are you a doctor?”  
Jim and Lee exchanged worried glances. “Yes, but I’m not yours,” Lee said, “I’ll go get him for you.” Lee gave Jim another quick concerned glance before she left the room.  
After the doctor saw Isabelle and decided they would do a few more tests, a skinny, tired, and rather disheveled looking young man appeared in the doorway with a bouquet of purple roses in his hand. His face lit up when Isabelle’s eyes met his and she watched blankly as he limped into the room.  
“I brought these for you,” he smiled as he set the flowers down on the table next to the bed. “I’m so glad you’re awake. I was worried I had lost you.” His voice faltered and his eyes started to glisten as he looked down at her, smiling with relief.  
“Um...” Isabelle bit her lip, her brow knit together. “Do I know you?” She asked when he moved to place a kiss on her cheek and she moved back as far as she could to avoid the unwanted affection.  
Oswald had been utterly relieved when he found out she was going to be all right. Jim had told him he didn’t have to stay, that he would call him with any news but Oswald refused. At first he was overcome with worry and a desperation to save her, trying to think of anything that could be done besides just sitting there. Oswald kept Isabelle’s bracelet in his hands the entire time. After he felt a numbness overcome him he worried a thumb over the cool metal constantly. He would get up and pace the floor then sit and replay in his mind when one of his bullets could have hit her, processing all that had transpired in the past twenty-four hours. His relief at seeing Isabelle was alive and well, then his horror at realizing she was working with Fish. How she’d carved her name into his skin. He didn’t even remember that until Lee asked to look at it. He’d though of how it felt to have Isabelle in his arms again and Fish Mooney and Maroni finally gone. The look on her face when she realized something was wrong, her warm blood on his fingers in the backseat as Jim drove, the doctors and nurses rushing her away from him. Now he felt confusion at her rejection.   
Realizing what was happening, although not quite accepting it, Jim cut in, “Isabelle, this is Oswald Cobblepot. He’s an acquaintance of mine.”  
“Oh,” Isabelle took in the young man before her and for the slightest moment she had the oddest sensation of happiness but it left quickly and she shook it off. “Hello Mr. Cobblepot. It’s nice to meet you.”  
Isabelle didn’t understand the look of dawning horror on Oswald Cobblepot’s face as Jim led him outside and into the hallway.  
~O.o~  
Jim leaned over the railing, looking out over the city as the early morning light lit up the sky. Lee came up behind him and placed a reassuring hand on his back.  
“She’ll be okay Jim. She’s awake and talking, eating, she’s in very little pain.”  
“And as long as she doesn’t remember Cobblepot, doesn’t remember coming to this city at all, I can keep her safe,” he resolved, hands gripping the railing even tighter.  
“Jim, people that go through traumatic experiences like hers, the memories are likely to resurface after a while. She’ll remember him. Everything. You have to let her decide things for herself.”  
Jim turned around to face Lee. “Yes but we have no idea what she went through on the island she mentioned. I’d like to keep it that way if it means I get the old Isabelle back.”  
“She’s still the same Isabelle,” Lee reassured him. “And until she gets those memories back she might not be herself at all.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Sometimes when the memories try to resurface, it can be difficult. Terrifying even, even more so with what all she’s been through. They probably won’t even seem real to her, more like nightmares. There will be the good memories as well, of you, and of Oswald I’m sure. She should be here, with you. Not sent off to Wayne Manor under the guise that Alfred’s her grandfather when she’s able.”  
“I will be there for her. I’ll visit her as much as I can but I’d rather she stay at the manor, not in the city.”  
“And what happens when her memories resurface? When she realizes what you did? If you’re not careful…”  
“Whatever it comes to I’ll handle with it.”  
Lee sighed. “She’s your niece. If you think it’s what’s best.”  
“I do. You didn’t see her Lee. You didn’t see what she did in that Warehouse.”  
~O.o~  
As soon as she recovered from the gunshot wound Isabelle was back at Wayne Manor, although she didn’t recall being there before. As far as she knew Alfred was her grandfather and Bruce was his young charge. Both Alfred and Bruce were quite happy the day Isabelle moved back in, although they both kept up the guise that they had never met her before.  
“So, you’re my grandfather?”  
“That I am Isabelle.”  
Isabelle tilted her head a bit. “You’re British? I didn’t know my dad was British. Not that I’ve ever known my dad anyway. Well, long lost British grandfather, thank you for letting me stay here. My uncle doesn’t feel like the city is a safe place to be. I don’t know why he would invite me to live with him in the first place if that’s the case.”  
“You are more than welcome here, Isabelle,” Bruce said, smiling at her.  
“Thank you Bruce,” she smiled back.  
Isabelle decided almost immediately that she liked the young man very much. She had the strangest urge to protect him but what for or from what she couldn’t place.  
“I’ll show you to your room,” Bruce said and Isabelle followed.  
. When Bruce heard what had happened to Isabelle he was terrified of losing her. He had those few people around him he cared very much about and Isabelle was one of them. She had treated him so kindly during her previous stay here and they had grown so close that when Alfred informed him that she had no memory of it, of Gotham, much less him, he had cried. Ultimately he resolved to help her in any way possible and if that meant her staying in his home again he couldn’t possibly say no.  
Two weeks had passed since she moved in and Isabelle felt quite at home.  
Her uncle had insisted she didn’t need a job so Isabelle contented herself with reading the hours away and getting to know Alfred and Bruce. Sometimes the two males would share a glance with one another that puzzled Isabelle and sometimes she felt like there was an itching inside her head, similar to the feeling one gets when a word is on the tip of their tongue but they can’t quite pull it to the surface. Once those moments passed though Isabelle shrugged them off. Jim came to the Manor several nights a week to eat dinner with them and spend time with Isabelle. He even brought Lee with him once so far. He’d explained to Isabelle that he and Barbara broke up and he was with Lee now. Isabelle had refrained from asking the questions she wanted to about that, feeling that it wasn’t really any of her business.  
~O.o~  
Oswald was busy building his empire. He had men that quietly checked up on Isabelle so he could be certain she was okay. He often replayed in his mind when he saw her in the hospital and the completely blank look she had on her face when he had expected her to be happy to see him there, bringing her her favorite flowers. He currently had a bouquet of said flowers delivered to her at Wayne Manor every Sunday morning, making sure not to leave a note and for no one to let on that they were from him.  
Two months had passed since the incident and Isabelle was going into the city to have lunch with her uncle. Isabelle knew she’d lost memories from the past year, her uncle and his new girlfriend told her so. They told her she’d been mugged in the city and that was how she got the bullet wound. When she’d asked about the scars they’d told her she’d done them to herself and that’s all they would say. She wanted to ask how she’d managed the one on her back but refrained. She knew they weren’t telling her the whole truth and Lee told her it was because it could be hard for her to remember and that she would need time for the memories to resurface, if they ever did.  
Isabelle entered the police station dressed in skinny jeans, a dark purple sweater, and black flats. She kept flicking her short, cow-licked bangs out of the way as they came down just above her eyebrows.  
~O.o~  
“He’s gone. Relax.”  
Edward turned around with a gasp.  
“Holy moly, look at you! Everyone’s gonna think you’re going nuts.”  
“I get nervous when you talk to me with other people around like that. Stop doing that.”  
“What?”  
“That!” Edward pointed. “Copying me.”  
“Dude…it’s a mirror, that’s how they work.”  
Edward turned on the faucet to wash his hands.  
“You know what I think we need? I think that we need…a little more fun.” He chuckled. “Some romance.”  
“Stop. I know where this is going. I told you, leave Miss Kringle alone.”  
“Oh you know I’m not talking about Miss Kringle. Come on, now. Isabelle Gordon doesn’t remember Oswald Cobblepot. She doesn’t remember us! It’s the perfect chance. We’ve been vying for her ever since that kiss in our apartment. All we have to do is convince her she was ours before she lost her memories. Imagine her in our arms again, those sweet brown eyes looking up at us, and soft trembling flesh.”  
“Be quiet!”  
~O.o~  
Edward spotted her as soon as she entered the station. He’d been to see her when she was in the hospital every few days while she was there. She was asleep the first time so he’d sat and watched her. The next time he’d told her they were friends and he was relieved when she seemed to take his word for it. It was true after all. She apologized for not being able to remember but had said she would like to get to know him again, to which he had smiled at everyone he saw for the rest of the day. He had to admit the short hair was…sassy. He liked it, he liked it a lot.  
“We could run our hands through that hair of hers, just imagine her in-”  
“Shut. Up,” he whispered as Isabelle spotted him.  
“Edward,” she called out, walking up to him, smiling.  
“Isabelle, it’s good to see you. How’s life at Wayne Manor?”  
“Oh, it’s great, thank you.”  
“How…how are you?”  
“I’m good, thanks. I was hoping I’d see you here, actually.”  
“R-really?” Edward asked, very pleased to hear that.  
“Yeah, I was thinking maybe we could do something this weekend. You could come by the manor maybe?”  
Edward struggled a bit to maintain his glee. “That sounds great.”  
“Okay, let’s say, Sunday?”  
“Sure.”  
“Oh, there’s Uncle Jim. See you Sunday.” Isabelle waved before turning around and going to meet Jim.  
“Yeah, see you,” Edward said, absolutely beaming at her back as she walked away.  
~O.o~  
After Jim had lunch with Isabelle he went to see Oswald.  
“Jim! Come on in! My dear old friend.”  
“We need to talk.”  
“Oh.” Oswald turned to his men, “leave us.”  
“Hey Selina,” Jim greeted her, “movin on up, huh?”  
“Tryin’.”  
“Isn’t she darling? It’s like having a cat around the house. But no horrid dead mice.”  
“Have you seen Isabelle?” Jim asked Selina.  
“Oh, she sees her all the time,” Oswald answered for her.  
“You have her spying on Isabelle?” Jim asked, although not the least bit surprised.  
“Now, now. Not spying. Watching over her. And she’s not the only one. Isabelle is plenty safe I assure you.”  
“Safe yes. I know about the flowers Oswald. You need to be careful.”  
“I know Jim, and I am. Lee told me all I needed to know about Isabelle’s current situation.”  
Jim was silent for a moment. “I need a favor. I figure you owe me one.”  
“I do? I’m always happy to help you, Jim, but I-I, I don’t recall…”  
“The hospital. I saved you from Maroni’s men.”  
“But I was only there because you arrested me.”  
“For attempted murder. Remind me again why I let you go? Or should I remind you that my niece nearly bled to death because she was too worried about you.”  
“Well, let’s be thankful she is alive and doing well today. Now, enlightened friendship, I’d call us even, but…let’s not quibble. I’m so happy you came to me for help, Jim. The answer is yes. Your wish is granted.”  
“You don’t know what it is yet.”  
“You want Loeb fired and your old job back, no?”  
“Yes.”  
“For a good friend like you, for Isabelle’s beloved uncle, it can be done. If you’re sure that’s what you want.”  
“I’m sure.”  
“May I ask why? Police work in Gotham is such a thankless job.”  
“Good pension.”  
“What does Lee think?”  
“Who?”  
Oswald gave Jim a, ‘really’ grin. “She was there at the hospital.”  
“Are you gonna help me or not?”  
“Relax. I already said I would help.”  
Jim rose from the table to leave.  
“He is so brusque isn’t he?” Oswald asked Selina. “No, thank you. Oh…” he slammed a hand on the table before getting up himself, the noise causing Selina to hop up like a startled cat. “While I think on it, perhaps there’s a small favor you could do for me in return. I know how you hate to owe favors. I am having a small business dispute with a friend of mine, Ogden Barker. You have a persuasive personality. Perhaps you could talk to him.”  
Jim walked back to Oswald. “You want me to collect a debt for you?”  
“I want you to prove to me that our friendship is a real one, based on trust and equity.”  
“That’s fair. No. Sorry. Can’t help you. Congratulations on all of your success. Be good Selina.”  
“Always,” she answered.  
“Speaking of favors,” Jim addressed Oswald again.” I want you to stop with the flowers. You could be triggering something with her.”  
“Like what? They’re just flowers Jim, harmless,” Oswald waved it off.  
“She’s having nightmares you know. Ones she doesn’t even remember having in the morning.”  
Oswald’s eyes darkened as he listened to Jim and his chest felt heavy. “What do you mean?”  
“I mean she has them regularly. Bruce is the only one able to calm her down. He’s even moved into the bedroom across the hall from her so that he can be there as soon as she starts having them.”  
“And do you know what these nightmares are about?”  
“Memories. Just memories. They’re not all nightmares though. Sometimes when she’s fallen back to sleep Bruce says she’ll speak your name.”  
“Really?”  
“Yes. But like I said, she can’t remember any of them after that. I don’t want them to get worse, so you need to be careful. I’m not playing around here.”  
“What are you still doing here Jim? Hmm? Besides torturing me by telling me of how the love of my life is suffering! Trying to make me feel guiltier than I already do?”  
“Like you feel guilt.”  
“I do! I love her Jim! I know you hate that but I do. It was my bullet that shot her, it’s my fault she’s in the state she is! I promised to protect her and I have failed over and over! First Mooney, and then my appalling behavior at the charity ball, and that damned Island!”  
“You actually feel guilt for what’s happened to Isabelle? All of that, all that’s happened to her is because of you. If you really cared about her you would have stayed away from her a long time ago. That’s the best protection you could have given her.”  
“You think I don’t know that! Yes Jim! As unbelievable as it may seem to you, I am a human being capable of a broad range of feelings. Isabelle would not be with me if I were so cold and heartless as you seem to believe I am. Although I admit I’ve given you good reason to think so. I do love her. Even if she never remembers me, I will always love her.”  
Jim was walking away already.  
“Don’t say no to what I asked you Jim. Sleep on it.”


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is slightly lemony.
> 
> Playlist: Halsey-Ghost

Chapter 36  
After a few weeks of dating and talking and getting to know Edward again, he invited her to his place for dinner. She wondered as she showered if things would get serious and if she was even ready for things to get serious. After drying off and putting on some vanilla scented lotion she opted to wear a white Peter Pan collared, black velvet dress that stopped just below her knees. She pulled on a pair of black knee high stockings before she slid her feet into her black flats and put a pair of small pearls in her pierced ears. Grabbing her purse she headed out and kissed Alfred goodnight on his cheek and assured a young Bruce that she would be fine, missing the concerned glance Alfred gave her as she left.  
“So,” Edward asked as he put up the last dish. When they’d finished eating dinner Isabelle offered to help him with the dishes. “Do you, do you want to stay? We can watch a movie, whatever you want,” his nervousness was clear in his voice as he glanced at her.  
Isabelle bit her lip, unsure. Ever since they’d started dating she had moments where she would question whether or not she really wanted to date him. She would get a nagging feeling that perhaps he wasn’t who she should be with, but the feeling would go away almost as quickly as it came.  
Edward’s other side took over and made him fix his eyes on hers as he moved closer to her and put the drying rag he held on the counter. He reached a hand up to run through her bangs. “I like your hair like this,” he said softly, confidently.  
“I don’t even know what possessed me to cut it. I don’t even remember cutting it,” she admitted, blushing under his gaze. It was so odd how he would go from being so shy to being so sure of himself in a matter of seconds, but she found it endearing.  
“It’s pretty sexy. In all honesty,” he added.  
Isabelle’s face flushed but she couldn’t avoid his gaze as he looked down at her. Her heartbeat sped up as he moved closer and turned her so her lower back pressed against the edge of the sink. She closed her eyes as he bent his face towards hers and kissed her. She kissed him back and when she opened her mouth to his, his tongue met hers eagerly and he gripped her hip with his hand while the other one held onto the back of her head. Isabelle pressed herself closer to him, so they were chest to chest, and wound her hands up into his dark hair. Edward’s kiss became more eager and he pulled her bottom lip between his teeth and gently tugged, causing Isabelle to let out a whimper. Edward grew bolder and ducked his head to press a kiss to her neck before gripping her hip tighter and moving them away from the sink and to the bed.  
Isabelle didn’t stop him as he lowered them down onto the mattress, instead kicking off her flats and wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him down so they were chest to chest again. Edward moved his attention to her neck again and then proceeded to move his hand from her hip to the back of her knee, slowly dragging his fingers up the back of her thigh and hitching up her dress as he did so. His hand was confident as it brushed over her purple boy short-clad hip and his lips continued to leave their mark on her neck.  
“Edward?”  
He stopped and his eyes met hers. She reached up and slowly slid his glasses off of his face and sat them on the nightstand before pressing her lips back against his. His hands moved back to the hem of her dress and as soon as she undid the few buttons at the back of her neck he pulled it up and off her and tossed it to the floor. She laid back down as he moved his lips down the top of her thigh until stopping just at the band of her knee high. He kissed down her leg as he removed the stocking and then didn’t waste any time removing the other one. Isabelle helped remove his button up shirt and pants but several minutes later, when his hand squeezed her breast through her bra, the sensations she’d been feeling came to a screeching halt as the face of an icy-blue eyed and dark haired man flashed across her vision. She froze as a wave of guilt washed over her.  
Sensing the change Edward removed his hand and looked at her, his face just above hers.  
“What’s wrong?” he asked, eyes scanning her face, seeing that she was no longer seeing him.  
“I,” she shook her head, shaking the guilty feeling away. “I just, I don’t think I can go any further.” She moved to sit up and Edward moved to let her. “I’m sorry. I just can’t. Not tonight,” she said before excusing herself to go the bathroom, avoiding his gaze she grabbed her dress off the floor.  
After putting her dress back on in the bathroom she stood in front of the mirror. What the hell was wrong with her? Why couldn’t she go further with Edward? It wasn’t that she didn’t want to, the feeling and the dampness between her thighs was certainly telling her otherwise, but the brief appearance of that face in her mind had caused her to stop. And the guilty feeling? It had felt like…like she was betraying someone. She ran a hand through her hair at the ridiculous thought. Who could she possibly be betraying? She was with Edward before…unless…no, no he wouldn’t lie to her. He was sweet, he cared about her, and she cared about him. Perhaps she just really wasn’t ready to go all the way with Edward. She was still a virgin after all, but who was that that she saw? The familiar itching in her mind ebbed as she closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths.  
She came back out to see Edward standing awkwardly, waiting for her to come back out. He had put his pants back on along with his glasses. “Everything okay?” he asked, worry furrowing his brow.  
“Yeah. I-I don’t know what came over me but I can’t go any further,” she bit her lip but refused to look away from his gaze. “I would like to stay though. If you want me to.” She wasn’t sure if he would want her to. He could feel rejected that she didn’t want to go any farther so she clarified, “It’s not you. It…it must have to do with my memory.” She said it as more of a question than an explanation, but it was all she had.  
He had felt rejected at first and his confident self faded into the background in anger at the sting of that rejection, but Edward was talking rationally with himself while she was in the bathroom. While it was disappointing it didn’t surprise him that something had stopped her. He would like to know exactly what, but didn’t want to push too much. As he smiled at her he decided all she needed was some time.  
“Of course, but only if you’re sure you want to stay.”  
She nodded and smiled in relief. “Can I borrow something to sleep in?”  
She watched as instead of answering Edward pulled a white t-shirt out of a drawer and then a pair of plaid sleep shorts. She pulled on the clothes as Edward turned off the lights and when he turned back to see her he swallowed hard. Seeing Isabelle in his clothes was definitely doing things to him, things he couldn’t do anything about at the moment. He turned back the covers and waited for her to get in first. When he got in after her he moved next to her and slowly wrapped an arm around her middle, when she snuggled back into him he pressed a kiss to her temple.  
“Do you think I’ll get my memories back?” she asked in the light of the neon signs outside the apartment windows.  
“I really don’t know. The mind is very complex,” was all he would say. There was no way he could tell her that he hoped she wouldn’t get them back.  
She nodded against him and moved her left hand to intertwine with the one draped over her middle. They continued to talk until she fell asleep, and then Edward followed suit soon after.  
The next morning Isabelle woke up to what sounded like arguing coming from the bathroom.  
“Be a man,” she heard him say. “We’ll go in there and kiss her awake, kiss her senseless. Make her beg for our touch. Make her forgot all about Oswald Cobblepot.”  
We? She thought, brow knitting together as she sat up. Oswald Cobblepot…why was that name-oh! He was the young man that brought her the flowers at the hospital, her favorite flowers. He was a friend of Uncle Jim’s. He… she stopped as the realization dawned on her. Icy blue eyes, dark hair, but why what did he have to do with her? She reached a hand up to wipe across her cheek and up into her hair.  
“No!” she heard Edward hiss, interrupting her thoughts.  
Curiosity getting the better of her, she rose from the bed and crept toward the bathroom door.  
“Be patient. We don’t want to scare her off.”  
She decided to knock on the door. “Edward? Is something wrong?”  
The door swung open seconds later. “Nothing’s wrong with me,” he hissed.  
She took a couple steps back, her eyes widening in alarm at his tone and the foreign look in his eyes. “I didn’t say-”  
He cut her off, “Is that why you don’t want to be with me? You think somethings wrong with me?”  
There was venom in his voice as he falsely accused her of thinking something was wrong with him, but now she was beginning to wonder if he wasn’t far off the mark as she took another step back.  
“No, I didn’t think that…I do want to be with you!” she tried to reassure him. Scared of whatever was happening.  
Edward’s eyes narrowed, “You didn’t think that? So you think that now?”  
Angry. He was angry. She’d never seen him angry or anything close to this. She wanted to defuse what was happening as she stepped close to him and placed her hands on either side of his face. “No, no I don’t Edward. I just woke up and heard you talking and wanted to be sure everything was alright. That’s all.”  
“You’re just like Kristen. You’re looking at me like she does.”  
“What? You mean…Kristen Kringle? From the police department?” A face swam into her vision and the realization that she’d just remembered something hit her full force, a burst of pain erupting behind her eyes. She hadn’t met Kristen since her memory loss. The far-away look on Isabelle’s face accompanied by what seemed to be pain sobered Edward and he quickly pulled himself together. He reached his hands up and placed them over hers and her eyes seemed to clear again.  
“You just remembered something,” he asked gently.  
She nodded, glad that whatever had come over him just now was gone. “You-you like her?” Her brow furrowed in confusion and she closed her eyes as she tried to work something out.  
“I did. But that was before you. I’m sorry about…it…it happens sometimes. I get…I lose myself a bit too every now and then. I’m sorry if I scared you.”  
She shook her head “It’s all right Edward,” she told him as she moved her hands from his face, but instead of dropping them she intertwined them. “It’s Saturday. We could spend the day here. Together,” she smiled, trying to forget what had just happened as the pain ebbed.  
Edward leaned down and kissed the tip of her nose. “I’d love that. Breakfast? Tea? Some caffeine may help.”  
~O.o~  
Oswald was absolutely livid. He’d been enjoying a delicious breakfast when Selena informed him Isabelle hadn’t just been at Edward’s for dinner, but she stayed the night and was still there at this very moment.  
He was now disheveled and barely satisfied at the smashed china on the floor around him. If Edward hurt Isabelle or so much as touched her against her will so help him he would rain Hell down on Nygma the likes of which no one had ever seen.  
~O.o~  
After a breakfast of toast, eggs, and bacon Isabelle and Edward spent the day curled up on the couch watching old movies on TV and talking. Every now and then they ignored the TV in favor of kissing one another until Isabelle ended up either straddling him or he ended up pressing her back into the couch, both their lips red. Isabelle got a concerned call from Alfred around lunch and reassured him that she was fine and that she would be staying with Edward through the weekend. Not an hour after they hung up there was a knock on the door. Alfred stood in the doorway as Edward greeted him.  
“Alfred? I told you I was fine,” she said, coming to stand next to Edward.  
“I know dear, but you didn’t take anything with you last night so I packed a bag for you.” He held up the weekender bag and handed it to her.  
“Oh, thank you. I didn’t even think about that,” she smiled and took the bag from him while trying to ignore the awkwardness of standing there in front of her grandfather wearing Edward’s clothes. “I’ll be home Sunday night.”  
“I’ll come get you,” Alfred stated. “Sooner, if you need me to,” he eyed Edward.  
Isabelle looked between the two men and let out a breath. “Okay, thank you again Alfred. I’m fine. I promise,” she said, smiling at him in reassurance.  
The next morning Isabelle took a shower and pulled on the pair of jeans and cream sweater Alfred had packed for her. She looked through the toiletry bag Alfred packed and pulled out her toothbrush and paste and brushed her teeth before going back out to join Edward. She found him hunched over the counter, gripping the edge of it so tightly his knuckles were white.  
She came up behind him and placed a hand on his back, “Ed? Are you okay?”  
He turned around to her and the look on his face had her stepping back, almost tripping over her bare feet. Her back hit the edge of the sink as Edward advanced on her. “There you go with the questions again,” he hissed, glaring at her behind the frames of his glasses.  
“I-I’m just worried about you. You just get…different at times.”  
“There’s nothing wrong with me! You don’t know what you’re talking about!” he snarled.  
“I never said there was anything wrong with you Ed! I just want to help,” she half-whispered the last part. “Whatever’s going on with you, you can tell me,” she slowly reached a hand up and gently brushed the hair that had fallen into his face to the side.  
He slapped her hand away and she jumped in shock.  
“I don’t need your help.”  
“Ed, plea-”  
He cut her off. “You need to leave.”  
She stared at him for a long moment before slowly moving away from him. She slipped on her shoes and collected her things. Just before she left she said, “Call me when you’re ready to talk.”  
A few blocks down she stopped and dialed a familiar number, but it went to voicemail. “Hey, Barbara, it’s Isabelle. I just…I know you and Uncle Jim aren’t together anymore and he told me to stay away from you, something about Arkham?” She shook her head and kept her eyes on the people that loitered on the sidewalk. “I-I was just wondering if we could meet up and talk? I don’t know if we even still talk or not and I don’t know if you know but…I was shot and I lost my memory…like a whole year’s worth of stuff apparently…and I could just use a friend right now. Call me, bye.”  
She let out a sigh as she pocketed her phone and when she looked up a woman with dark hair slicked into a high ponytail was looking at her. “I can take you to Barbara, Isabelle.”  
Isabelle’s eyes widened. “You know Barbara? You know me?” She eyed the woman in front of her, trying to see if she could remember her. She looked perfectly normal, but something told her this woman wasn’t to be messed with.  
“Yes, Isabelle.” the woman grinned as she came closer. “I’ve missed you so much.”


End file.
